


Conflict Resolution

by Sy_Itha



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Korrasami - Freeform, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:19:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 47,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2576237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sy_Itha/pseuds/Sy_Itha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra enjoys being a radio show host, especially since she gets to help people find balance in their lives with her advice. What they don't know is that her personal life is nothing short of a wreck. After crashing and burning on all her relationships, Korra is content to be a failure at her own love life. But things never go quite as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! This is Sy Itha and Michelle Magly. We're reposting this from Fanfiction.net at the request of a fan. We're delighted to make use of this fancy new writing website, and hope you all enjoy the fic. Just a reminder, Sy and I stream on twitch under the channel Luraline every Friday (and sometimes on the weekend) starting at 5 pm pacific time. If you're interested in watching us play video games and talk about original and fan projects, stop on by.

"Greetings San Francisco! My name Korra, and this is Conflict Resolution, the after-hours radio show where I help callers sort out turmoil and heartache." The young woman smiled against the microphone as she readjusted it. This was always her favorite part of the show. "Today, I'd like to spend some time talking about belief in yourself, so if anyone is struggling to find courage, give me a call and we can talk about self-confidence."

Korra leaned down and scratched the head of her great pyrenees, Naga, who groaned and leaned into her hand. Her managers had been reluctant to allow the dog into the recording studio, but Naga proved to be a crowd pleaser with the audience. "As always I'm accepting calls on any subject. So pick up the phone and let's talk."

A blinking light on the switchboard indicated her first caller had been directed to the studio. The tech crew always had at least five callers waiting before the show started. Radio silence did not make for good entertainment. Korra pressed the flashing red button. "Hello! You're on Conflict Resolution. What seems to be the problem?"

"Uh, hi Korra. Hi Naga." The voice was quiet, probably from the man's own nerves than anything else.

Korra patted Naga on the head and she barked. "Naga says hi back."

The man laughed and spoke a little louder, "Um – I'm calling because I'm having a hard time convincing my wife of a business venture."

Leaning back in her chair, Korra swung the mic to travel with her. "Okay. So what is your business venture? Let's start there."

"I want to start a bakery themed after recipes involving cabbage. So many people are getting into the gluten-free, vegan lifestyle, I thought it would be a good idea. My grandfather grew and sold cabbages and has this really in-depth recipe book for baked goods involving cabbage."

"Cabbage baked goods. I can see that! I recently tried a chocolate cake made with beets." And it hadn't been the best, but Korra did not follow food trends very well. "But why do you need your wife to agree to this? Why not pursue it on your own?"

The man explained how they owned a restaurant together. Korra listened and nodded even though she knew the man could not see her. She figured it would help listeners get engaged in the show if she acted engaged in the conversation.

When the man finished talking, Korra responded. "Well, it sounds to me like your wife has some valid concerns, but you deserve to try out this idea. Have you two considered a compromise? Maybe try putting the cabbage stuff on a dessert menu. Give away free cookies. See if people like it first, you know? It might not be the best idea to immediately convert your restaurant into a bakery, but you definitely should try out new ideas. Does this help?"

"It actually does. Thanks Korra." The line went dead and Korra accepted a new caller. She loved this job, more than she thought she would when she finished school with a degree in communication. She had not really known what she would do with it, just that she would find work somewhere. The radio station had accepted her as a coffee lackey on a whim.

The hour went by quickly, and Korra had to sign off, reluctantly. "Well, I'd love to take more calls and resolve more conflicts, but you folks are going to have to wait another day for me to get back with you. Until tomorrow evening. My name is Korra, and you've been listening to Conflict Resolution."

She cut to a commercial and sighed, pushing away the mic and leaning down to pat Naga on the head. "We made it through another one, girl," she said. Her dog groaned and leaned into her hand. "Wanna get something to eat?"

Naga's ears perked up and Korra stood, stretching her back before grabbing her jacket and Naga's leash. The late-night show was her last part of her workday, allowing her to leave the studio at 11 pm. She took Naga down the stairwell and exited the building. She paused outside to inhale the salty scent of San Francisco's wharf air.

"So, did you bring about world peace yet?"

Korra glanced over and saw Asami leaning against a light-post. The young woman flipped her dark hair back and waved. "I think I'm getting close," Korra said. Naga practically pulled her over to Asami.

"Hi there girl!" She knelt down and let the dog kiss her face before she scratched her behind the ear. "I'm sure you helped, too."

"Come on Naga." Korra tugged on her leash. "You're going to mess up her hair."

Asami stood up and wiped the dog slobber off her face. "That's the least of my worries, I think." She looked around for a moment before wiping her hands on Korra's jacket.

Korra jumped back. "Ew, hey!"

Asami laughed. "She's your dog. You get to help clean me up."

"Not by letting you use me like a towel!"

"What, are you going to give me another tongue bath?"

Korra blushed and Asami laughed. Naga barked and tugged on her leash, causing Korra to start walking. "It's not what I meant," she said, turning back to her friend. Asami only grinned and followed her up the hill. "Why are you stalking me anyways?"

"I was in the office until late and knew you'd be heading home soon. I thought we could keep each other company." Korra still walked ahead of her, letting Naga lead the way home. "Because I'm nice like that."

Finally, Korra turned and glanced at her. Asami smiled and waved and Korra glanced back. "You know, I might actually think you're nice if you came to get a chili dog with me."

"At eleven at night?" Asami asked. She caught up to Korra and walked beside her.

"You wouldn't want Naga to miss out on her treat, would you?" Naga glanced up at the sound of her name, but quickly went back to sniffing along the sidewalk. "There's a nice place that's still open just down the road. And Naga likes the dog treats the owner gives her."

"You certainly have a way with people, don't you?"

"What? They give out dog treats to anyone who brings their pet in. A lot of places do it."

Asami nudged her. "Yeah, but you have a certain talent for making friends with the strangest people.

Korra laughed. "Yeah, look at you."

"You know what I mean."

Instead of agreeing, Korra shrugged and kept walking up the hill. It was a bit of a climb back into San Francisco. Both of them remained silent as they made their way along the path. Asami's words remained in her head. It was true, Korra did have an easy time approaching people and starting up a conversation. It was the thing that made her so efficient at her job on the radio.

Once they reached the top of the hill, Korra led them down a one-lane road. The diner was not far from there. "You know, there aren't a lot of people I'd actually call friends in this world," she said, picking up their old thread of conversation. "You, Mako, and Bolin are the first ones to come to mind. Even then, all I get is the cold shoulder from them nowadays. Well, mostly Mako. But still – I guess Tenzin and his family count, but other than that..."

Korra felt a hand on her shoulder and glanced over at Asami. "You're a good person, you know that?" The hand left her shoulder.

"Sometimes I wonder if I'm only good from afar," she said. They reached the diner and went inside, bringing Naga with. During the day, the owners asked Korra to leave her outside, but so few people ate there at night, and Naga had become somewhat of a local celebrity.

"Why do you say that?" They chose a booth by a window and sat down. Naga crawled under the table, bumping their feet out of the way.

"I don't know. It just feels that way after ruining two relationships in a row." They both picked up menus, though Korra knew what she would order, like always. "I mean, they obviously weren't working out, but it still hurts when we all try to hang out together."

Asami sighed and put down her menu. "I guess I can relate. We've both screwed up as far as Mako is concerned. But he was just as stupid, so don't feel too much pity."

"I know, I know! I just... wish I could meet someone and not be responsible for helping them find balance. People talk to me because they think I'm going to fix their problems. Do you know how much it sucks when you go out on a date and it turns into a confession?"

Asami laughed. "What kind of confession?"

Korra glared at her. "The kind where your date is sobbing into your shirt."

"Ouch. Guy or girl?"

"Both. You wouldn't believe how much the shock jock from the morning news show can weep."

"Korra, you're dating coworkers? What's wrong with you?"

"Well, where else am I going to meet someone? I'm not getting any younger."

Before Asami could scold her any further, a waiter showed up and took their orders. Before leaving, the man knelt down and passed a dog treat over to Naga. "Who's a good girl?" he asked, patting her on the head. "Korra, I can't tell you how much business has improved since our talk. Thank you so much."

She shrugged off the compliment and smiled. "Just doing my job, bringing balance to the world one person at a time."

The man grinned. "I'll be right back with your food."

She waved as he walked away and glanced back at Asami, who frowned at her. "What?"

"See, this is what I don't understand about you. You're so..." Asami gestured vaguely at her, "outgoing and personable when you're not worried about making a good impression."

"You mean with that guy?" Korra pointed her thumb in the direction the waiter had walked. "He's a client, not a friend. That was work. Work is different from dates."

"I know. It should be. But there isn't any reason you have to keep your social skills separate depending on if you're working or not."

"I don't do that," said Korra. The waiter returned with their food, a chili dog and fries for Korra and a chicken sandwich for Asami. Korra immediately began working on the fries.

"Please, you're the most ungraceful person I know. I wouldn't believe you had a degree in communications if I hadn't witnessed you get it myself." Asami sighed and leaned back in the chair. "But all of your slovenly manners disappear the second you're determined to help someone."

"Maybe you're just too critical," Korra said. She took a bite out of her chili dog and ended up with beans dripping all over her shirt. "That proves nothing." She grabbed a napkin and wiped away the food, ignoring Asami's laugh.

"Well, how about this. If you're so suave, why don't we go out to a club later this week? You can show me how smooth you are with whoever strikes your fancy, and if you crash and burn again, I get to help you be a better human, not just some wisdom-spouting radio personality."

Korra folded her arms and stared down at the table. This was not the first time Asami, or other people, had offered to help her get ahold of her life. Her parents had suggested counseling after her messy split with Mako, but she had turned them down. Korra was the great peace-maker of San Francisco. She did not need help. She was the one who gave it. She glanced up to see Asami grinning at her. "Sure, you're on."

Asami extended a manicured hand. "Shall we shake on it?"

For a moment, Korra held back. Then she grabbed Asami's hand in a tight grip and smiled back. "Of course, princess. But you're not gonna get a chance to school me. I'm quite skilled in the art of seduction." God, she hoped Asami didn't know she was lying through her teeth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Two! Just one more note for everyone, Michelle Magly is a finalist in the Rainbow Awards for Chronicles of Osota: Warrior. If you haven't checked out the original work, you're welcome to find a preview on Amazon or Smashwords. Or, you can enjoy the free fanfiction instead. We are fine with either :D

The dance club would not have been Korra's first or even second choice. The loud thrum of the bass reverberated through her head as they wandered through the crowd. She much preferred eclectic bars that served nachos and had shuffleboard or darts. Asami had told her that was too _hipster_ and had dragged her over to the newest nightclub.

"What the hell are we doing here?" she yelled over the music.

Asami glanced back at her and smiled. "Just follow me!" She led Korra through the crowd to the back of the bar. They stopped at the counter and ordered drinks before going upstairs to the quieter second floor. The music still could be heard, but did not drown out all other noise.

"That's better," Korra said. She picked a table and sat down on a barstool, placing her beer down on the tabletop. "Now why don't you tell me the terms of our little arrangement? I want to get this over with."

"Oh come on. This place isn't so bad. Just because they're not playing folk music-"

"The music isn't even the problem." Korra crossed her arms defensively. "Though if they start playing dub-step, I'm out of here."

Asami hauled herself up on a barstool opposite of Korra. She placed down her cosmopolitan and brushed her hair out of her face. "Fair enough. Now, stop pouting. You're going to lose this bet way too fast if you look like you aren't enjoying yourself."

"Well, I'm not enjoying myself at the moment."

Asami laughed. "I said _look_ like it. Do you think anyone here is really as happy as they look? I mean, you hear enough people's problems on the air that you should know better."

Korra forced herself to break into an abnormally wide smile. Asami winced. "Now that just looks creepy." Korra chuckled and settled into a neutral expression. "I guess that's better." Asami studied her for a moment. "Now, it wouldn't be fair to judge you on just one attempt, so we'll give you three. Three strikes and I win. But, you only need to win once."

"What do you consider 'winning?'" Korra raised a brow. "Do I have to sleep with them, or-"

"Just get a phone number," Asami interrupted. "All you have to do is get one person's phone number."

"That shouldn't be too hard." Korra rolled her shoulders and took a swig of her beer. "Let's do this."

"Get to it, tiger."

Korra shot her a glare before walking off toward a crowd of people. They had gathered around a pool table and watched two men finish off what looked like to be a close game against one another.

Without trying to be too conspicuous, Korra managed to work her way to the front of the crowd. One man currently prowled the edge of the pool table, cue in hand. "Scuze me hon," he said to Korra, flashing her a smile.

"Oh, no worries." She smiled back and stepped aside. He bent over and angled the cue, displaying his impressive biceps.

_Eat your heart out, Asami._ Korra tried to keep from smiling like an idiot, but it was hard knowing she already had a decent looking guy flirting with her, or at least it seemed that way. He took the shot, sending one of the colored balls into a pocket.

Everyone cheered and he straightened, pumping his fist into the air in victory. "Nice shot!" Korra said.

"Thanks." The man stepped back and examined the pool table. "You got any suggestions on which ball I should sink next?" His opponent rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Well, number five looks to be the easiest shot from here," Korra said, pointing at the ball.

"Thanks. I'll give it a try." He walked over to the other side of the table, bent over, and took the shot. The ball missed the pocket and bounced off the side of the table. He shrugged as the spectators groaned. "It was a good suggestion anyways," he said, giving Korra a nod. "I appreciate it."

The other man made short work of the first shot and moved onto the next. In a matter of minutes, he had sunk every remaining ball including the eight ball. "Ouch," said Korra. "Looks like my suggestion cost you the game."

The pool player shrugged and laughed. "I'm used to coming second."

"Well, I can at least buy you a drink to make up for the humility," she said, hoping to get somewhere near a phone number.

The man laughed and set his cue aside. "Oh, honey, you're really sweet, but my boyfriend better be the one buying if he wants to see any action tonight."

"Boyfriend?" The other pool player walked over and put his arm around the man. "Oh."

"Sorry baby, better luck next time?" They kissed, and Korra's face grew hot. She hoped Asami had not seen her spectacular failure.

"Hey, thanks for letting me help out," Korra said. She gave one more nod to the guy and left the crowd. She found Asami back at their table. "If you're going to laugh, get it over with," Korra said.

Asami buried her face in her arms and laughed loudly for several seconds. After she had regained composure, she took a sip from her drink and wiped a tear from her eye. "Do you just not have gaydar?" Asami asked. "I mean, seriously. I could tell from a mile away."

"Yeah, yeah." Korra scowled. "Well, I still have two more tries."

"I am looking forward to those."

"At least I can't to much worse."

Korra was wrong. The second attempt ended with a drink in her face and the third nearly launched the bar into a massive fistfight. Reluctantly Korra trudged back to their table and hung her head. The bartender was still glaring at her from across the room.

She sighed. "Fine, you win."

Asami smirked and took one last sip from her drink. "Okay. If we're going to do this, we should go somewhere a little more private."

Korra arched her brow. "Was this your master plan to seduce me? You could have at least bought me a drink first."

"Oh Korra, you've caught me." Asami's voice lowered to a seductive purr. "I've been waiting all night for this moment. I orchestrated the whole thing." She leaned forward, resting her chin on her hand, smiling sweetly. "Those people? I paid them to reject you so I could have you all to myself. All. Night. Long." Korra gulped. Even though the notion was ridiculous, her heart was still beating wildly, and her palms felt sweaty. Asami leaned even closer. "And do you know what I'm going to do to you once I have you all alone?"

For a moment, Korra had no words. Her jaw opened and closed but she made no sound. This was a side of Asami she had never experienced. "Uh, no. What?"

Asami leaned back and dropped the smile. "Teach you how to fucking talk to people like that."

Korra's face felt hot again and she cleared her throat. "I – well, I guess it would help if I knew how to do that."

"I take it I was effective?" There was a mischievous glint in Asami's eyes.

Korra nodded and tried to ignore the way her body pulsed. "Effective enough. Maybe that girl wouldn't have thrown her drink in my face if I had sweet talked her, huh?"

Asami rolled her eyes and slid off the barstool. "Trust me, it's not just the way you talk. Come on. We have work to do."

Korra followed after her as Asami walked out of the bar. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Do we need to go over the last hour of failure step by step? Let's just go back to my place. Naga will be all right if we leave her alone a bit longer, right?"

"She's not going to wake up til morning. I wore her out at the dog park today."

Asami nodded and pulled out her cell phone. Korra crossed her arms and waited for her to finish calling a cab. As Asami placed the call, Korra tried to calm her rapid heartbeat. Even though Asami was her friend, being the focus of her charm left Korra unnerved. _Maybe she'd be better at giving people advice than me. She at least knows how to talk to people._

"Hey, everything okay?" Asami asked. She slid the phone into her pocket.

"Just...thinking," Korra said. She shifted her weight from one foot to another. "I mean, I advise all of San Fransisco and I can't even talk to people. Do I give good advice?"

Asami placed a hand on her shoulder. "I put you through all of this for your own benefit, not because I think you're bad at your job." Her eyes widened when Korra frowned. "No! You're great at your job! That's why we came out here, Korra. Because you help so many people, it's time that someone helped you out a little." Asami nudged her shoulder.

Korra smiled. It felt good to know Asami did not think she was completely overrated. "Am I going to have some competition in the advice field? Are you going to be a dating expert?"

"I don't know, maybe I should. Give up my multi-million dollar company and just go start a dating website."

"With your picture everywhere, I'm sure it'd be popular."

Asami laughed. "Trying to smooth-talk me already? Our first lesson hasn't even started."

Korra's face got hot again. She tried to think of a response, but nothing came. Instead, she looked down at the pavement.

"See? You were doing so great there, but the second I came back with something you lost all confidence." Asami walked out to the curb as a cab approached. It parked and she opened the door, gesturing for Korra to hop in.

"So you're going to help me with my self-confidence. You listened to my whole show tonight, didn't you?" She raised a brow at Asami as she sidled into the cab.

"What else am I going to listen to when I'm pulling an all-nighter?" Asami sidled in next to her and shut the cab door.

"Good evening, Ms. Sato!" greeted the driver. "Going home for the night?"

"I am. Thanks for getting here so quickly."

Korra glanced between the two of them. "Just how often do you stay out this late?"

"It's almost always for work." Asami shrugged. "You don't hold onto a multi-million dollar company just by sitting around."

One thing stood out from Asami's words. "What do you mean _almost?_ "

"Well what do you think a girl my age does at midnight in San Fransico?"

The cab was suddenly overheated. Korra hated how easily Asami could fluster her when she actually tried. It made her wonder why Asami did it to her so often all of a sudden. _Probably to prove a point._ "I, um-" And she still could not get a full sentence together.

Asami laughed and gently nudged her shoulder. "I come see you. God, you're too easy."

"I'm not _too_ easy." Korra grinned. "You haven't gotten me naked yet, unless that's why we're headed to your place."

For a moment Asami stared. Korra was afraid she'd crossed a line, but she wanted to give Asami a taste of her own medicine. Asami cleared her throat and quickly regained her composure, however. "You're a quick learner. I'm sure we'll have you avoiding bar fights and cold drinks in the face soon enough."

Korra crossed her arms and leaned further back into the cab seat. She enjoyed verbal sparring with Asami. It was something they participated in regularly, especially when they had shared college courses. "You know, I didn't catch a ride home with you just so you could fling insults at me." Even though her words were reprimanding, she said them with a smile.

"I am paying for the cab ride. I get to have a little leeway in the matter." Asami leaned against her armrest and they spent the rest of the ride in comfortable silence. Soon, they pulled up to Asami's home outside of the city, a large, multi-level house that Korra had still not managed to fully explore despite her long-term friendship with Asami.

They paid the cab driver and got out. As they walked to the front door, Korra somehow felt nervous. Despite the countless times she had been over to Asami's house, and even spent the night, this felt different. Strangely, Korra almost felt as if she were walking her date home for the evening. _That's ridiculous, what's wrong with you._ Asami dug through her purse to find her keys. When she glanced over her shoulder, Korra forced a smile.

"Um, are you all right?" she asked.

Korra answered a little too quickly, "I'm fine! Perfectly fine. Everything's all right. Why wouldn't it be?"

Asami arched a brow at Korra before managing to pull her keys out of her purse. "You're doing that thing you always do."

"What thing?"

"The thing where you turn into a giant, nervous mess whenever you think too much." Asami opened the front door. "So stop. Just relax and have fun tonight. I'm not going to molest you, geeze." Once again, Korra blushed. "We're just two people hanging out together like we have a hundred times before. Quit being a goof."

"Sorry." Korra ran a hand through her hair. "I'm just not very good at this whole 'being aware of what I'm doing' thing. I normally just wing it."

"And that's worked so well so far." Asami motioned for Korra to follow her inside. "Well, we'd better get started. School is officially in session. Time for lesson number one."


	3. Chapter 3

Korra and Asami settled down in the master bedroom with various snacks spread around them. "Okay," said Asami. "So one of the first things I want to talk to you about is body language."

"Body language." Korra frowned and leaned back.

"Well most of the time you interact with people, you do so on your radio show. There, you're able to talk like a normal human being. The main difference between that and the club is that you don't have people's physical reaction to take into consideration."

Korra readjusted on the bed. She wished they could have had this conversation somewhere other than the large four-poster. "What do you mean?"

"Well depending on how someone is feeling, they have different physical markers. For example, if someone is upset they might cross their arms, or physically make themselves smaller. This will happen especially if someone is feeling under attack, like you're pressing too much or unnerving them."

"Wow, really? How do you know stuff like this?"

Asami shrugged and gave a casual smile. "It's important for negotiating to be able to tell how the client is feeling about what we're trying to sell them."

"Okay, so crossed arms means upset." When Asami made a face, Korra added, "Generally."

Asami nodded. "If they are not really interested or listening, people will tend to turn their body away from you."

"Like, turn around?"

"No, more like this." Asami climbed off the bed and stood up. "So like this. I'm standing facing you, relaxed shoulders, hands in my pockets. But if I turn to the right, so that I'm at an angle, the same pose looks different."

"You look bored."

"Exactly." Asami sat back down. "While standing does offer a lot more opportunities to give you clues, when someone is sitting down you can judge by how they're sitting. Are they leaning forward, or back? Looking at you, or through you?"

"I learned some of this in school," Korra added. To be fair, she often slept through her classes or elected to play games on her phone instead of pay attention. What had saved her grade and career was her ability to talk without the expectation of holding a normal conversation. Speeches, lectures, anything other than flirtatious banter was better. Thankfully, none of her professors had sought to test her on that.

"Well, it doesn't show," Asami replied.

They sat together on the bed for a moment of uncomfortable silence. Korra placed her weight on her palms and leaned back. "But you can't be right all the time, can you?" She did not like to think that Asami could so easily read people without a second thought.

Asami smirked. "Try me."

"All right. What is my body language saying right now, oh guru?" Korra tried to remain still as Asami studied her. She also tried to refrain from blushing, but she could feel her cheeks slowly overheating as Asami's gaze slowly traveled over her body.

"You're uncomfortable. Also a bit nervous. I'm guessing that's because we're talking about body language and dating while hanging out in bed." She winked.

Korra blushed even harder and crossed her arms. She hunched forward. "Am not!"

Asami laughed. "You totally are! Look at what you just did. I mentioned something you feel vulnerable about, and you curled up into a defensive ball. Your body language says it all." She continued to smirk and Korra looked away. Asami had read right through her.

"Well I guess it's a little uncomfortable and embarrassing to have a friend pick apart every little action I make or fail to read," she lied. Honestly, it was her thudding heart that was making her uncomfortable. Her body's reaction to Asami's playful flirting confused her. She needed time to go home and process, but instead she had elected to go up to Asami's room, sit on her bed, and talk about _body language._

"Hey, I'm sorry." Asami placed a hand on Korra's shoulder. "I didn't mean to hit on a sensitive spot."

"I know. It's just hard." Korra pulled her knees up and rested her chin on them.

"It really doesn't have to be. I don't want you to think you have to act or talk a certain way. I just want to give you some tools to help you be more confident."

"Confident? I'm confident!"

"False bravado does not equal confident. You were an ass tonight because you were trying to act all cool and suave."

"I can be suave…" Korra muttered.

"I'm sure you can be, probably when you aren't trying so hard." Asami placed a hand on her shoulder. "Korra, you're a bull in a china shop. When stuff isn't going your way in the real world, you just keep trying to fix it by saying things, and that just digs you into a hole instead of actually doing anything to help."

Asami's hand felt too warm on her shoulder. Her skin prickled at the touch and she wanted to lean into it. This was ridiculous, though. Asami was her friend, one of her oldest friends from college. She was not going to ruin things between them by falling into the same trap she had with Mako. She scooted away and shrugged off Asami's hand.

Asami raised a brow. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

Korra shook her head. "No. You've just given me a lot to think about. I should probably go home, though." She got up off the bed.

"Korra, it's way too late. Just stay the night here and go take care of Naga in the morning."

The heat in her cheeks spiked just at the thought of staying the night with Asami. "Thanks for the offer, but I should really go."

Asami stood up as well and caught her hand. "Hey, did I hurt your feelings with anything I said? I know I was being a bit brutal, but–"

"It's not anything you said." Korra made an effort not to back away or pull her hand from Asami's grasp. That would only worry her further. The first step to keeping their friendship intact was to avoid acting like a complete imbecile around her. "I'm just tired, and if I stay out any longer I'm afraid I'll… I just feel like I should go."

Asami smiled and squeezed her hand. "Korra, you won't offend me like some girl you just met in a bar. Short of demeaning or insulting me, I'm here for whatever you need." She let go of Korra's hand. "Just… don't try walking home at three in the morning. Make use of one of the guest bedrooms, please. We can keep talking about this after we've gotten some sleep."

It felt like a huge mistake, but Korra sighed and said, "All right."

 

***

Korra made her way through the hall. She opened the door to one of the many guest rooms and flopped onto the bed. She stared at the ceiling for a few moments before rolling over onto her side. She wished Naga were there to comfort her. She took one of the pillows and hugged it tightly.

_What is wrong with me?_ Of course she had been attracted to women before, she had dated just as many girls as she had guys, but this was Asami. Mako had been a friend before they had dated and it had ended terribly. She wasn't going to take that chance again. She had gone this long without feeling anything other than friendship for Asami, why change that now? _You're overthinking this. You just got a little muddled with the play flirting, that's all. Go to sleep._ That was easier said than done. Korra tossed and turned for hours before falling into a fitful sleep.

 

***

_The bar was smoky, or maybe it was mist, Korra couldn't be sure. Asami sat across from her at their table. Her mouth was moving, surely saying something, but Korra couldn't hear the words. She leaned closer to try and hear her better. Asami leaned in as well, but she was no longer speaking. Gently she pressed her lips against Korra's cheek, then her ear, and then lightly kissed down her neck._

_Korra groaned and felt herself reaching out for Asami without even meaning to. She pulled their bodies closer, seeking Asami's lips but never quite able to find them. Instead, Asami kissed all over her body, biting at the tender skin as she moved. Her hands clutched tightly at Korra's hips, holding them in place. A dull throb grew between her legs, becoming an insistent pulse._

_"Asami," she whispered. "Asami, please."_

 

***

Korra woke up with a start. She twitched and found herself lying in a tangled mess of sheets. She groaned and looked over at the bedside clock. It was only five in the morning, still too early to leave. She sighed and untangled herself from the sheets. She closed her eyes and tried to fall back asleep, but flashes of her dream danced behind her eyelids. The more she tried to will it away, the more she saw, and the more she felt. She remembered Asami's lips ghosting over her skin and the way her hands held her hips in place. Her core throbbed painfully, but she dare not do anything to take care of herself, especially when all she could think about was Asami.

With a sigh, Korra sat up and got out of bed. There was only one other thing to do. She slipped out of the room as quietly as possible and made her way through Asami's home to the private gym.

Once she was inside, she shut the door and turned on the lights. She blinked against the sudden glare, but smiled when she saw the familiar large room decked with wrestling mats and punching bags. Korra dug around one of the equipment bags for some headgear and boxing gloves. She suited up and began to make short work of the nearest punching bag.

For a moment, she thought that this might work, that she could just burn out all her energy in a workout, but then she heard the door opened and she turned and saw Asami standing there in her pajamas – incredibly small shorts and a clingy tank top. She swallowed and went back to hitting the punching bag.

"Couldn't sleep?" Asami asked.

Korra glanced over at her and shook her head. "Not really." She focused back on her imaginary target, trying to ignore the way Asami bent over, digging through the same equipment bag. "Don't let me keep you up, though."

"Nonsense!" Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Asami straighten, pulling on a helmet and then gloves. "I can't really sleep either, and I think some boxing might help, if you don't mind, that is." She walked over to Korra and waited, gloved hand balanced on her hip.

Eventually, Korra stopped punching the bag and nodded. "I could go a few rounds. Sure." _Play it cool. It's not like she's going to pin you and fuck you right here._ The image that conjured in her head was almost too much. Hands pinning hers. Hips meeting. She could just hear Asami's moans. She tripped as she walked to the center of the mats.

"Are you all right?" Asami asked.

Korra blinked away the images. "Yeah, fine. Just a little tired."

Asami grinned. "Maybe I might just win a round if you're too stubborn to go back to bed."

"It won't do me any good," Korra said. She raised her guard.

"Are you ready to do this?" Asami asked.

Korra resisted the urge to bite her lip. _You have no idea._ They tapped gloves and began circling each other slowly. Korra made sure to keep her guard up, remembering the last time she'd sparred with Asami, being pinned beneath her, feeling her warm breath come hot across her…

Asami's punch interrupted her thoughts. Startled, Korra stepped back, trying to put some distance between the two of them.

She took a shaking breath. _Focus!_

She stepped in to make her move, grabbing Asami's arms and trying to force her to the mat. Asami shifted her weight, and slid her leg underneath Korra, trying to trip her. Korra tried to move her feet, but Asami hooked her leg around Korra's knee, bringing them both to the floor. Asami, twisted underneath Korra and wrapped her legs around Korra's waist. Asami rocked her body, rolling them so that she was on top of Korra.

Korra felt as if she couldn't breathe, which had less to do with the sparring and more to do with Asami's legs wrapped tightly around her middle. Frantically, she tapped the mat. Asami's grip immediately lessened and she crawled off Korra. "Are you okay?" she brought a hand up to touch Korra's face. Korra brushed it away and stood up.

"I'm fine, but I need to go." She began walking away. "Thanks for everything,"

"Korra?" It was almost a plea, but Korra didn't stop. She didn't stop when she reached the door, or when she reached her apartment. Only when she found her way to her bed, and Naga, did she finally collapse. Too many emotions had surfaced too quickly for her to handle. Though part of her was glad Asami had not stopped her, the small voice inside her heart wished she would have.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for you lovely folks! The pace will slow down a little because we are just re-posting ones we have already written. Remember that we stream on twitch every friday at 5pm pacific time. Twitch accounts are free and if you follow our channel, Luraline, it will notify you whenever we go live. So if you'd like to stop by and ask us questions or just watch us play some video games and hang out with the other fans, we'd love to see you there. 
> 
> ~sy

Korra woke up at 2 pm to Naga licking her hand and whining. She rubbed her eyes and sat up. "Are you hungry, girl?" she asked, petting Naga's fluffy head. Naga only answered with a whine and the frantic wagging of her tail.

With a groan, Korra pushed herself out of bed and walked after Naga, who scampered down the hall. She let the dog outside and stumbled over to her food bowl. After she filled it, Naga had returned to the door and barked once. Korra let her inside and stepped out of the way as she dashed over to her food bowl. "Easy girl," she said. Naga ignored her and greedily swallowed down her meal. Korra felt a pang of regret for staying away so long. "I bet you're sick of being cooped up in here." She patted Naga on the head as she licked up the last of her food. To be honest, Korra did not want to be stuck inside either. "Let's go for a walk."

At the mention of the word, Naga frantically ran over to the front door, skidding to a stop by her leash and harness. Korra laughed and walked over, trying to slip the harness on Naga as she sat there and whined insistently. Finally, she managed to buckle everything into place through the mass of white fur.

"All right." She opened the door. "Let's go." Naga tugged her outside and almost dragged her down the steps before she got a chance to shut the door, but Korra pulled her back into place and locked up her house. As they set off, Korra let Naga choose the direction of the walk. She took them uphill, toward the city and most of Naga's favorite stops. As they walked, Korra tried to ignore the lingering memories of last night. She had been in such a hurry to get away that she had brought the sparring gloves and headgear home with her. She would have to return those to Asami.

_What a nightmare._ The whole situation was just that: a nightmare. Asami probably thought she hated her, or was dead, or something equally awful. _Whatever happened to playing it cool?_ With a sigh, Korra fished her phone out of her pocket. She would have to call or text Asami. She had to do something to explain away her weirdness. There were a couple messages from her friend already.

_Are you all right? You sort of just ran away._ That was from moments after she left. Korra checked the next one, which Asami had sent only a few hours ago. _Hey, just let me know if you're alive. Is everything okay?_

Korra frowned. What is a good excuse? Her fingers lingered over the phone. _Sorry I wasn't feeling well._ She looked at the words. "She's not going to buy that," Korra muttered. _I suddenly remembered that I had to get ready for a meeting._ Korra deleted that as well. _Gee Asami, I wanted to roll you over and rip all your clothes off. That's all._ She growled and turned off her phone without sending the message.

"I'll deal with it later." She looked up to see Naga pulling them toward _Be The Leaf_ , a small wellness center nestled between other shops. "You want to visit Tenzin?" she asked. Naga pulled more insistently the closer they got. "I guess it won't hurt." Naga would have some kids to play with, and hopefully Korra could think of a way to calm down and sort out this mess.

She opened the front door, cringing at the wind chime that clanged to announce her arrival. "Good afternoon!" Pema, the owner's wife, walk into the lobby. "Oh, Korra! We didn't know you were coming. The kids just got home from school."

"Cool, I'll just go say hi to them." Korra waved and headed to the back room. The four children were gathered around a table in the back with papers spread out, probably doing homework.

"Hey guys."

"Korra!" The all looked up and beamed.

Korra smiled and relaxed somewhat. "I know it's been a while, but Naga wanted to say hi." Meelo, Ikki, and Rohan immediately bolted out of the room in search of the fluffy dog. Jinora, however, kept her focus on Korra. "You don't want to see Naga?" she asked.

Jinora shrugged. "I'm working on college applications. I'll say hi to her before you leave, though."

Korra took a step back. "Oh, if you're concentrating I guess I'll just–"

"Don't be silly, Korra. Stay here." Jinora raised her brow when Korra remained standing in the doorway. "Is everything okay?" she asked at last.

"Sure Jinora, everything is fine." Korra hoped she sounded nonchalant. Jinora had an annoying habit of being able to read people, just like Asami.

Jinora frowned. "You don't really look fine. Did something happen?"

Korra leaned against the doorframe. "No, not really. I mean, well…" Korra ran a hand through her hair. "Nothing actually happened, almost though."

"Well, what 'didn't' happen?"

Korra picked at the wood of the doorframe. "Things are just…weird."

"Weird how?"

"Weird like, have you ever had a food that you eat, that's not your favorite, but you know you eat it from time to time, and then all of a sudden, it's like that's the only thing in the world you want, forever and ever?"

Jinora raised a brow. "Korra, we're not talking about food, are we?"

"…No."

Jinora patted the seat next to her. "What _are_ we talking about?"

Korra sat in the chair, folded her arms and rested her head on the table. "Asami," she muttered.

"Did you two have a fight?"

"No. Nothing like that. I just kind of ran away from her house last night – well, this morning."

"Why?" Damn her. Didn't teenage girls live and breathe these sort of problems? Jinora was going to make her spell it out.

"I was scared."

"Of?"

Korra's heart pounded like it had last night. Her throat constricted when she thought about saying it. Finally, the words tumbled from her mouth in a rush. "I think I might have feelings for her."

Jinora laughed and patted her on the shoulder. "Is that such a bad thing?"

Korra turned to look at her, head still cradled in her folded arms. "You remember what happened with Mako? I don't want to ruin another friendship."

Jinora shrugged and leaned back in her seat. "Well, I'll agree that the way things ended between you and Mako was kind of bad." Korra groaned but Jinora pressed on, "But you shouldn't be scared of trying something just because you're afraid to make a mistake." She gestured at her papers. "Think of what would happen if I quit applying to colleges if one rejected me."

"College hasn't been lifelong friends with you," Korra said. She sighed and lifted her head from the table. "I mean, I have a lot to lose with Asami if things don't work out, or if she doesn't even like me to start with. What if I make things weird between us? What if we ruin a great friendship by trying to make it more?"

Jinora seemed to think about this for a moment. "What would you tell yourself if you called into your radio show?"

Korra thought for a moment. "I suppose I'd tell myself that I can't just ignore my feelings, that I have to respond to them in some way, and that running from them isn't the solution."

"Right!" Jinora smiled. "If you're not comfortable talking with Asami about it yet, spend a bit more time with her. See how she responds to the idea of you two being more than friends, even if you just bring it up as speculation. Asami seems like a fairly open person like that."

"You sure you don't want to take over my show for me?"

Jinora blushed. "Oh, no. I'd be much too shy. I think counseling would be better." She glanced back at the college packets. "Speaking of…"

Korra stood up. "Sure. Go ahead and get back to work. I'm going to go check on Naga."

As she walked away, Jinora called back to her, "Korra, promise me that you'll talk to her. She's getting pretty worried about you."

Korra paused and arched a brow. "I…what?"

Jinora held up her phone. "Asami was wondering if I'd seen you, that's all. I think she's under the impression that she did something wrong and that you…" she glanced at the phone screen, "are giving her the cold shoulder," she paraphrased.

"No, that's not it at all."

Jinora laughed. "Well, I know that, and _you_ know that."

"Right. I'll call her as soon as I rescue Naga from your siblings."

Tenzin's kids had taken Naga out to the yard. They currently tossed a tennis ball for Naga to fetch, except they kept throwing it past a yoga class, thus causing the dog to zoom past the instructor and sometimes through the throng of people. Korra shook her head and stepped outside. "Naga, here girl!"

The dog turned and ran toward her immediately. She wagged her tail and sat down, panting heavily.

"Korra, Korra!" Ikki called. The three of them ran over to her. "Are you leaving?"

"Yeah. It seems like you guys already wore Naga out, and I've got some things to do." They all gave a disappointed groan and Korra clipped Naga's leash back on. "Come on girl. And say hi to your dad for me guys, will you?" she asked. When they had all agreed to relay the message, Korra left with Naga. She waited until she was outside and a safe distance from Tenzin's wellness center before pulling out her phone and pressing Asami's name on the contact list.

The phone rang several times, and for a moment Korra worried she'd have to leave an awkward voicemail, but Asami finally picked up the line. "Hello?" She sounded breathless. "Korra? Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She had to fight to keep a tremble out of her voice. "I'm sorry I ran away from you like that. Something came up. I think I'm doing better now, though. Are _you_ all right? You sound like you've been running."

"Oh." Asami laughed. "I just dashed out of a meeting, that's all. I was worried about you."

Korra's stomach fluttered. "I'm sorry I made you worry, it's really just me having to process some things."

"Okay, I just…it's good to hear your voice. You looked so scared when you left. I thought maybe I hurt you."

Korra laughed nervously. "Come on, you didn't hit me that hard. I don't even have any bruises."

"Honest? You're okay?"

"If you don't believe me you can check me if you want," She blushed as she realized how the words sounded. "I could come get you for lunch."

Asami chuckled. "As fun as that sounds, I think this meeting is going to run a bit longer."

"Oh." Korra hoped her disappointment didn't carry over the phone.

"But I'm having dinner with the guys if you want to join us. I know it's a little close to the start of your shift, but–"

"I'd love to." Korra felt he grin growing wide. _This is so stupid. I've been out to dinner with her a hundred times._ "Just text me the time in place."

"You got it."

It was only after Asami hung up that Korra realized she had just agreed to have dinner with Mako, her ex. Asami's ex. While Asami was there. _Fuck._

 

***

When Korra reached the restaurant, she quickly scanned the parking lot to see if anyone's car was parked outside aside from Mako's. "They're all probably inside," she assured herself. A waiter led her to the reserved table toward the back. Only Mako sat there. This just isn't my day.

Mako turned to look at her. His eyes widened and he stood up. "Korra!"

"Mako!" she replied. _Does he expect a hug? Dear God, please don't expect a hug._

"Asami mentioned you might be coming," he said. Korra nodded and glanced at the table. "Oh, um, have a seat." He pulled out the chair next to him but Korra specifically took one on the other side of the table across from the empty seat.

"Here's fine," she said.

Mako nodded, color rising in his cheeks, and sat back down. "Of course." Silence. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Korra folded her hands on the table and looked around at the restaurant. It was a local pho restaurant she had visited only once before. On a date. With Mako.

"Is this place familiar to you?" Mako asked.

Korra cleared her throat. "Uh, yeah. We came here once before. It was a while ago."

"Oh." Mako nodded, then stopped as realization dawned on him. "Oh!" He must have just remembered.

"Hey guys!"

Both Korra and Mako turned to see Bolin walking toward them. "Hey!"

"It's been too long!" They both greeted him a little too eagerly, a little too forced. "Come sit by me. I haven't talked to you in forever," Korra said.

"I won't make a pretty lady ask twice." He winked and playfully nudged her as he sidled into his seat.

Korra laughed and turned to face him. "So how are things with you and opal, speaking of pretty ladies?" she asked.

"Great!" Bolin broke out into a beaming smile, one of the rare ones that took over his entire face. "She said she's sorry she couldn't make it tonight, but she had to stay at the studio late." He leaned in and whispered, "She's trying to get the lead role this season."

"That's great," said Mako. Some of the tension had finally dissipated between him and Korra with another person in the room. This was what she feared would happen between her and Asami. She didn't want her life to become a group of people she had systematically alienated because of her awful dating habits. She glanced at Bolin who was telling a story about one of his actor friends. _God, the date Bolin and I went on was a disaster._ Fortunately, they both had realized that friendship was all they would ever have. Mako on the other hand…

"I see I'm fashionably late, as usual." The slightly sultry voice pulled her from her thoughts. She looked over and saw Asami walking toward the table. Asami smiled and winked. Korra's stomach felt like it dropped. She tried not to stare, but Asami's business suit was almost more distracting than her shorts and tank top had been.

"Hey, hey. Now it's a party!" said Bolin. Asami sat in the remaining seat and sighed.

"I am so glad I am here right now. I just spent almost my entire day trying to schmooze some crazy weird billionaire."

"Sounds like a headache," said Korra.

"Ugh, you don't know the half of it. Do you know what he did during our brainstorming meeting?"

Bolin shrugged. "I don't know. Hung upside-down like a bat?"

Asami stared at him. "Yes. Yes, he did. He literally hung himself from my light fixture like a bat."

"Really? That sounds awesome! I wanna be a CEO."

Asami shook her head. "No, you don't."

Korra tried to think of something to add to the conversation, but no words came. Instead, she stared intently at Asami, watching every small gesture she made, every subtle movement. She traced the line of Asami's full lips with her gaze. She actually allowed herself to think about kissing those lips. Would Asami want to kiss her?

Korra blinked and looked down at herself. _Body language, right._ She had to let Asami know she was interested. _Try leaning forward. Maybe smiling? But she isn't even looking at me. Arch your brow? No…_

"Korra, are you okay?" Bolin's voice snapped her out of her concentration.

"I'm perfectly fine, why?" she asked, glancing over at him.

"You're leaning really far over the table and making weird faces."

"What?" Korra shot back into her chair, blushing when she heard Asami giggle at her. She smiled at Korra, brushing a stray lock of hair from her eyes. "I don't know. I guess I just got lost in thought." She tried to keep eye contact with Asami while she spoke. _This is subtly hinting, right? Oh, who the hell knows? She probably just thinks I'm constipated._

"No, you're acting weird." Mako spoke that time.

Korra glared at him, but before she could return the insult, Asami interrupted. "Would you guys leave her alone? We've got to order food, anyways, or we're going to keep Korra from her job."

At her request, Bolin and Mako left Korra alone. She smiled at Asami and mouthed, "Thanks."

Asami smiled back. "Don't worry about it."

Somehow, those simple words made her heart soar.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More and more Korrasami goodness for all of you lovely people! We're getting to the fun stuff now. I must say we really enjoy these two as characters and as a pairing. Let us know if you like what we've done so far. Is there anything you'd like to see? What's your favorite part so far?
> 
> ~sy

For the first time, the studio felt small, cramped. Korra looked around at the closed-in walls and leaned down to pet Naga. The dog whimpered and leaned into her hand. "Time to take another call, girl." The commercial break would be over any second. She straightened in her chair and waited for the blinking light to inform her she was live. "Welcome back, everyone. You're just in time to hear me accept a new caller." She pressed the appropriate buttons to redirect the call. "Hello. You're on Conflict Resolution. What can I do for you, today?"

"Um, yes, hello." The voice was curt, older, feminine. The speaker hesitated. "I was calling about – about a problem."

Korra chuckled in a way she hoped would put the caller at ease. "Well, hopefully it's a problem we can talk through together on the show. Just take your time, and remember that this is a safe space. We only talk about what you want to share."

She heard the woman sigh and smiled, hoping it was a sign of relaxation. "I don't know why I decided to call in. I suppose there's really no one else to talk to." More hesitation. "There's someone I used to… have a connection with. We fell out of touch, and now she's back in town."

"Like an old friend? Or an old flame?" The room started feeling less cramped the more she talked. She especially enjoyed helping people come out of their shell. So many people called her in a state of panic or reluctance.

"The second one, I suppose." Korra could practically hear the embarrassment in the woman's voice. "We were together so long ago, and then there was nothing."

"So how has she come back into your life, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Returned from a long journey, I guess." The woman paused. Korra guessed this had to be a difficult topic for her. "She and I are just different now, I think. Maybe."

"Have you been spending time together?"

"Yes. And that's where the problem comes from. It feels like it did before she left. Before we stopped all… this." Another pause. Perhaps the woman was just naturally reticent. "I don't know where to go from here. I don't want to ruin whatever friendship we have for the sake of igniting an old flame."

Korra paused, taking a moment to collect herself. Jinora's words echoed in her mind. _What would you tell yourself if you called into your radio show?_

"I know it's a little scary," Korra began. "Friendships are very important, and it sounds like she was, and still is, very important to you. But at the base of some of the best relationships is friendship. Even if she doesn't return the feelings, I think you should at the least talk with her about it. Letting something like this eat at you is only going to push her further away. She probably already senses something is wrong; don't let her think it's her fault. Worse case scenario, she turns you down, but then you can move on instead of wondering what might have happened. If she is your friend, and has continued to be after all this time, then I don't see a good reason why you two can't work through this one way or another." Korra smiled at the honesty of her own advice. "And besides, you have a key advantage here. If you used to be together, I'm sure she won't be so shy about the idea of reconnecting."

"No, I'm sure she wouldn't be," the caller said in a weary voice. "But thank you for this. I think you helped me put this into perspective."

"No problem. I'm here to help people resolve on conflict at a time."

The show finished quickly after that, only having time for a few more callers before going off the air. She stretched and yawned when it was finally over. Naga stood up, tail wagging. Korra patted her. "Shall we head home, girl?" When Naga did not answer, she scratched under the dog's chin and stood up. "And I should probably start taking my own advice," she muttered.

That would be a task for tomorrow, though. Possibly her next day off, even. She did not want to think about how that conversation with Asami might go. How would she even ask Asami out? "She'll probably not even realize it's a date." Korra fetched Naga's leash and closed up the recording studio. They made their way from the offices and down to the first floor of the building. "I'll just have to make my intentions clear, right girl?" Naga ignored her and tugged harder toward the exit. Korra jerked forward as Naga pulled her outside. She looked up to see Asami standing under a light pole, arms crossed and a small smile tugging at her lips.

"Hello, Naga," Asami said, leaning down to pet the dog. Naga practically leapt into her arms.

_Lucky dog._ Korra swallowed and straightened her posture. She did not know if she was ready for this. "Asami! What are you doing here?"

Asami scratched Naga before answering. "I was in the area, and I knew your show would be over soon. I thought I would offer you a ride." She nodded to the curb. Korra's eyes widened at the sight of the motorcycle and sidecar parked there.

"I didn't know you ride motorcycles." Somehow, the idea made Asami that much more alluring.

"I don't normally. Business suits make for terrible riding clothes." She gestured to her leather chaps and jacket. The clothes fit her well, revealing her curves while still offering protection from the elements. "But tonight, I just…felt like a ride."

Korra grinned. She loved the idea of riding alongside Asami, maybe going somewhere for a late-night meal where they could talk quietly… "But what about Naga?" she asked, suddenly realizing a motorcycle was hardly appropriate for a dog.

Asami nodded toward the vehicle. "She can sit in the sidecar."

Korra frowned. The idea made sense, but left no room for her. "…and what about me?"

"You," Asami said with a grin, "can ride behind me."

Heat crept up Korra's cheeks as she thought about riding behind Asami, clutching her tightly, being able to smell her hair, kiss her neck… "Um, yeah. I can do that." She glanced down at Naga. "Better not make it too long of a ride, though. I don't know how well she'll behave."

"A short ride to your house, then? Naga can play in the backyard. I'm sure we can think of _something_ to do in the meantime."

Korra swallowed, following Asami over to the motorcycle. Yes, she could think of several things she wanted to do.

Asami turned back to her and tossed her a helmet. "Unless you're too tired," she added. "I wouldn't want to keep you up all night."

_I wouldn't mind it._ Suppressing a whimper, Korra pulled on the helmet and urged Naga into the sidecar. The compartment had more than enough room for the giant fur ball. She curled up on the bottom and Korra detached her leash. "Now you stay like that til we get home," she said.

Asami laughed and mounted the bike. She tossed a look over at Korra before sliding her helmet on. "What are you waiting for? I promise not to bite." Ignoring the impulse to reply, Korra slipped onto the bike behind her and loosely wrapped her arms around Asami's middle. "You're going to want to hold on tighter than that," she said.

Korra wrapped her arms closer around Asami, moving her hands up and stopping just short of the swell of Asami's breasts. She pulled their bodies flush while Asami started up the motorcycle. "Like this?" she asked with a smirk. Her heart beat a mile a minute feeling Asami's warmth pressed so close to her, but it was worth it to get back at Asami for the light flirting.

"Perfect," Asami said, somewhat breathless. She put the motorcycle into gear and steered them away from the studio. Korra sighed and allowed her grip around Asami to tighten. She really wanted to rest her face against Asami's back. Part of her wished she wasn't wearing the damn spare helmet, but mainly she tried not to focus on the powerful vibrations of the machine coupled with her nearness to Asami.

Mercifully, the ride was a short one and they arrived safely at Korra's apartment. Asami pulled up to the curb and killed the engine. Korra immediately got off the bike and busied herself with getting Naga's leash back on. _Okay, just nice and easy now_.

"Asami, would you want to come upstairs? I think I have some tea," Korra said.

Asami raised a brow and hesitated. "I think I'd like that."

"Let me just take Naga to the backyard. Here." Korra handed Asami her spare key. When she'd rented the place the landlord had given her two keys, but she'd never used second one until now. "Go on up, I'll be there in a minute. Make yourself comfortable."

Asami smiled and headed up the stairs to Korra's apartment. Korra took Naga around to the yard in the back. She leaned against the brick wall of the apartment complex and took a deep breath. "So far so good," she muttered. Korra waited impatiently while her dog sniffed every single bush and tree in the yard. For a moment, she considered leaving Naga down there, but that would leave her and Asami alone, and that thought terrified her for some reason.

Finally, Naga trotted over to her and she led the dog inside. Naga found her dog bed and slumped over on it, leaving Korra to look for Asami. She heard a kettle whistling from the kitchen and found Asami setting out mugs for tea. "I hope you don't mind," she said, glancing over at Korra.

For a moment, Korra stood quietly in the kitchen entrance. It was odd to see Asami moving fluidly through her home. It made her want something that she could not name. "No, not at all. Let me help you with that." She moved forward and stumbled over a chair.

Asami laughed and shook her head. "No, I've got it. Sit down before you hurt yourself."

Korra blushed and straightened the chair, sitting down and forcing herself to keep still while Asami made them tea. She tried to think of something to say, anything, but the words stuck in her throat each time. "Uh, thanks for the ride," she said. Asami nodded and brought their drinks over. She placed a mug on the table and Korra reached for it, their fingertips brushing. "And thanks for making the tea."

"It was no problem. I found the non-caffeinated brand, don't worry." Asami took a sip from her mug and sat down. "You seem a little jumpy already without adding caffeine. Is everything all right?"

"Sure. Everything's fine." No. Everything was not fine. _Why didn't I take that opening there? That was perfect!_ Korra took a sip from her tea, hoping it would unwind her.

"You're not a very good liar."

"I know." Korra stared into her mug. Asami drank her tea, waiting quietly. _If only I hadn't sparred with her, maybe I wouldn't be so awkward_ – "Oh! Your gear," Korra said.

Asami furrowed her brow. "What–"

"I have the gear, your gear, from…I should get it." Korra stood abruptly and headed to her bedroom. She rifled through a few piles of clothes before finding the sparring equipment. She brought it back out into the kitchen.

"Oh, that." Asami shook her head.

"Yeah, I know I left in kind of a hurry. I meant to give these back." Korra lay them down on the table next to Asami.

"Korra," Asami began. "I know there's something bothering you. If you don't want to talk to me about it, I'll understand, but I just want you to know that I'm here, that I'll still be here, whenever you need."

Korra bit her lip. _Just say something you idiot._ "Thanks." _Brilliant, good job._ Korra sat back down at the table and continued to stare into her mug. Asami finished her tea and took the empty mug to the sink. She paused for a moment and then spoke. "I suppose I should be heading home. I have some work to do in the morning." She gathered her sparring gear and headed to the entryway where she'd hung up her coat and helmet. Korra forced herself to move, to stand and walk to where Asami was. She took a deep breath. "Asami wait, please."

Asami turned. "Korra?"

This was it. She forced herself to speak, "Would you want to go see a movie, maybe get some dinner?"

Asami laughed and leaned against the doorframe. "It's a little late for that."

"No, I mean, this Friday." She felt the blush crawling into her cheeks again. Asami, on the other hand, just gave her a coy smile.

"Oh, did you want me to call the boys and see–"

"No, I mean, it would just be us." Her heartbeat pounded in her ears.

"Like, a date?"

"Yes."

There was a pause, and then Asami took a step forward. "I'd love to." For a second, Korra thought Asami intended to kiss her. She stepped in close to Korra, tilted her head to the side, but at the last second moved and brushed her lips against Korra's cheek. The skin tingled there as Asami pulled away and Korra blushed even harder. "Took you long enough." She winked and stepped back, opening the door and then closing it behind her.

Korra stood in the entrance hall, listening to the retreating footsteps of Asami descending the stairs. Those faded away, replaced by the roar of her motorcycle as she started it and drove away. Slowly, the realization of what just happened dawned on her and a smile spread across her face. Even after she had finally settled into bed much later, she still smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all are enjoying the story so far. I love writing awkward Korra. I love Korrasami as a pairing in general. That being said, do you guys have any recommendations? Michelle and I are sorta new to this site, are there any authors you guys would suggest we go read?
> 
> ~sy

Korra stared down at her official brainstorm sheet – a.k.a. the office whiteboard – and groaned. It was blank. Her date was in hours and she had no idea what to do. "Should I order some roses for her?" she asked Naga. The dog whined and cocked her head to the side. She decided Naga was sympathetic to her cause. "Maybe I should buy tickets to the opera? Is it too late for those? Does Asami like opera?"

Naga pawed at her leg but Korra ignored her. She started scribbling on the board. She jumped when her phone went off. It was Asami's ringtone, too. She scrambled for the device, pausing when she saw the picture of them she had saved for Asami's profile. It had been from college. They were in their second year and Asami had dragged her along to a game of ultimate Frisbee hosted by student activities. They stood with arms draped over each other, laughing and completely scuffed and dirty.

Korra smiled and answered the phone. "Hey there."

"Hey Korra," Asami replied, a faint lilt to her tone giving it a hint of suggestiveness.

"So, um, what's up?" She had to calm down. This was Asami. They had done so much together. The last thing Korra needed to do was impress her with a grand gesture.

"Well, I was calling to find out what we were doing tonight for our date."

Date. Just the word made her insides jump. Korra laughed uneasily. "Uh, yeah. The thing is it's a surprise."

"Oh really?" Asami asked.

_She's onto me. I just know it._ Korra swallowed and tried to inject more confidence into her tone. "Yeah. Aren't I allowed to surprise you? Isn't that what dates are about?"

Asami laughed. "Sometimes. Generally, I think they're ways to let people get to know one another better."

Korra frowned. "But we know so much about each other already."

"Oh, don't worry about that. I'm sure there's still much for us to uncover about one another." The way Asami spoke caused Korra's core to tighten. She bit her lip and tried to force away the mental image of what Asami wanted to uncover– "Korra? You still there?"

"Oh. Yeah. Sorry, I just got lost in thought for a moment." Asami laughed and Korra tried to relax. "I'll see you later today, all right?" She had come into work to finish paperwork and attend the weekly meeting, both of which were already finished.

"Sure. I'll stop by after work."

Korra spent the rest of her time searching on her cell phone, trying desperately to remember the name of an event one of her coworkers had mentioned weeks ago. Finally she managed to stumble across the website, and book tickets. With a smile she sent Asami a text: Dress casual. She figured Asami would want to know what to wear for their date. Korra tried to ease her nerves by reminding herself that Asami had instructed her to relax when interested in someone. It'll be just like we're hanging out. Except that I want to kiss her… Korra blew out a breath and sank into the chair. Finally she grabbed Naga's leash.

"Come on girl, I'd better walk and feed you before I go out; hopefully I won't be home until late."

*** 

_I'm here. Your chariot awaits._ Korra smiled at the text from Asami. She took a deep breath and checked on Naga one more time. The dog was curled up in her bed. "I'll be back later, girl," she said, then stepped outside. She locked the door and glanced at the curbside. Asami sat in the driver's seat of some hotrod. Korra did not recognize the model, but it looked expensive and impressive.

She let out a low whistle as she opened the car door and sat down. "This is casual?" she asked, pulling her seatbelt across her chest.

Asami smirked and patted the dashboard. "I left the Rolls at home. This is definitely a step down in comparison."

Korra snorted. It almost felt like a normal conversation with Asami, but then she caught sight of what she wore. The loose red blouse hung off her shoulders suggestively, revealing a smooth expanse of pale skin. The fabric clung to her just enough to hint at a figure, tapering off where the belt of her tight-fitting jeans started. Korra felt her face grow hot.

"See something you like?" Asami asked.

Korra felt the flush crawl even higher up her face. She looked away. "Uh, sorry."

Asami laughed. "Don't apologize. I wouldn't be out on a date with you if I minded you looking."

"Right." Korra's throat felt tight. She chanced glancing at Asami again only to find her staring back. Korra looked down at her loose jeans and suddenly felt self-conscious. She shrugged in her bomber-style jacket. "You just look so much nicer than me."

"Korra, I dressed up like this to show off for you." Asami smiled and placed a hand on her arm. Even through the worn leather, she could feel the warmth from Asami's hand. Her arm tingled. "I don't need you to dress up for me. And besides, you look beautiful." There was a pause where they both smiled at each other. Korra desperately wanted to take Asami's hand. She also wanted to pin her and kiss her breathless, but that would have to wait. "So where are we going?" Asami asked.

"Downtown. Just park at the big garage, unless Miss Sato has special parking privileges."

Asami laughed and pulled away from the curb. "You'd think that, but I don't." They started driving downtown. "Any hint on what we're doing?"

Korra shook her head. "Nope. You're not getting anymore info out of me."

Asami glanced over at her and smiled again. "Korra?"

"Yeah?" It made her stomach flutter when Asami smiled like that.

"I'm really glad you finally asked me out."

Korra nervously tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Actually, I was wondering."

"Wondering?"

Korra hesitated before answering, "If you knew you liked me, why didn't you ask me out?" She had a hard time placing in her mind exactly how her and Asami had arrived at this moment. It startled her sometimes, as if she might blink and would be back in the radio station, alone.

Asami blushed, the faint red color rising in her cheeks. "I wasn't sure where you and I stood after everything with Mako."

Korra groaned. "God, that was awful."

Asami shrugged. "It certainly put things into perspective for me."

"What do you mean?"

"When you two were together, I told myself that I was upset because I had feelings for Mako. Then later, when he and I did date, I realized that he wasn't the one I'd had my eye on."

It had been months since Korra ended her relationship with Mako. "That long ago?" she asked.

"More or less. It did take me a little while to muddle through it all."

Korra covered her face with her hands. "I feel like an idiot." How many clues had she missed before Asami had blatantly flirted with her at the bar?

"Hey," Asami reached over and took Korra's hand. "Don't beat yourself up about it."

"I didn't even start questioning it until recently, until the night at the bar. The flirting was just too real."

"Should I apologize?"

Korra hesitated before enclosing her fingers around Asami's. It felt incredibly good to take her hand. "Were you flirting? In earnest, I mean."

"Maybe a tiny bit. I wouldn't say in earnest."

"I don't know if I could handle the real thing, Asami. I nearly melted when you flirted a 'tiny bit'. Your full force might make me faint." Even just holding her hand was enough to drive her crazy.

Asami squeezed her hand. "Don't worry, I'll catch you."

Korra grinned and leaned back into her seat. She envisioned Asami holding her, Asami touching her, Asami–

"Hey."

Korra blinked and realized she had been daydreaming again. "Oh, sorry. I wandered off."

"You've been doing that a lot, lately." Asami let go of her hand to shift gears. "Don't tell me you're getting cold feet."

"N-no! Just the opposite, actually." Even as the words left Korra's mouth, she regretted her choice.

"Oh?" They stopped at a red light. Asami looked over at her and ran her hand along Korra's arm. "Do tell."

Korra was finding it difficult to concentrate with Asami touching her like that. Okay, if she's going to be like that… Korra met Asami's eyes. She tried out a confident smirk that felt more authentic when Asami's gaze drifted down to her lips. "I've been thinking about you, about this, and it's been making me crazy. And if you keep teasing me like this, you're not going to get your surprise," Korra said.

Asami laughed softly and put her hand back on the gearshift. "Sometimes I forget you can have that effect on me."

"What effect?" Korra asked.

"Forgetting how to breathe."

Korra had no response for that. She could only grin and lean back into the leather seat, struggling not to let out a nervous giggle. It was almost unreal that her and Asami were on a date. It made her feel giddy, as if she were getting away with some crime. They pulled into a downtown parking garage and left the car. "You ready for dinner?" Korra asked, shoving her hands deep in her coat pockets.

Asami linked an arm through hers, pulling their bodies close. "I'm ready for anything," she said, her voice low.

Korra shivered and pulled them along the sidewalk. "Well, we're taking care of dinner first."

Asami chuckled. "It's fun making you do that."

"Do what?"

"React." Asami leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. "You make it so easy."

Korra shrugged. "Well, it's kind of impossible not to. You're just so…" Korra let the compliment die in her throat, partially because she did not know what words captured Asami best. "I can tell you you're beautiful, and brilliant, and a million other things that are also true, but honestly the reason I'm out here with you tonight is because when I'm with you I am the happiest I can remember being."

"I didn't think you'd be a sweet talker," Asami teased, but the soft smile tugging at her lips warmed Korra's face.

"Yeah, well, you make it easy," she mimicked Asami's earlier jab.

"And clever." Asami gave her a look. "You know you're clever, right?"

Their footsteps slowed as they stared at one another, then Korra blinked and realized they were very close to stopping in the middle of the sidewalk. She looked away from Asami and led them toward one of the smaller parks. "So are we going to spend all night complementing each other?"

"And what would you rather talk about?" Asami asked.

"Why don't you tell me what you're working on?"

"It's a more fuel efficient engine design for some of our larger models. You sure you want to hear about that?"

"I don't mind." Korra grinned. "I'll admit that I might not understand all of it, but I bet you're a good enough teacher to fill in the blanks."

Asami laughed, and without further prompting, began explaining her latest project. They made their way to a hotdog cart nestled in downtown San Francisco. Korra ordered their food, barely breaking the conversation as they took their meal to a park bench and sat down. It felt like any other evening they usually spent together, except now Korra could act on her impulses to touch Asami. Cautiously, she put an arm around Asami and pulled her close.

"So are you enjoying dinner?" she asked. Asami was already halfway through her hotdog.

"Yeah. I had no idea this cart was here."

"The owner called into my radio show one time." Korra allowed her thumb to stroke over Asami's shoulder. She repeated the motion slowly, mesmerized by the softness of her skin. "He offered me a free meal for the advice I gave him."

They sat together in comfortable silence while they finished their food. "Korra."

"Hm?" She turned to look at Asami.

"Thank you for this. I was afraid you were going to take me to some fancy restaurant and cart in a dozen red roses."

Korra laughed and blushed. "I may have thought about it." She felt Asami's hand causally rest on her thigh. She swallowed. The touch practically burned. "But I had this really awesome tutor, you see. She told me that I should try to relax and be myself." She glanced down at Asami's hand. "How is it working?"

Asami turned to meet her gaze. "I'd say pretty well. This tutor person sounds smart." Korra realized how close they were sitting, how close Asami's lips were to her own. She could feel the tension stretching between them. All she would have to do is lean a little closer…

Her cell phone's alarm rang, causing both of them to jump.

"What was that?" Asami asked.

Korra flushed and pulled her phone out, turning off the alarm. "I set an alarm on my phone so we wouldn't…get distracted and be late."

"Late to what?"

"You didn't think I'd just take you to a hotdog cart did you?" They both stood up and Korra hesitated before taking Asami's hand. Their fingers laced together in a soft grip.

"Are we going to a movie?"

"Not quite." Korra led them out of the park and down a dirty alley. "I found something better."

*** 

Asami still laughed as they stumbled from the comedy club. "Oh my God. I had no idea they existed!"

Korra grinned as they walked hand-in-hand back to the car. "Yeah. One of the guys from the station is into improv. He found this troupe to run skits with every now and then."

Asami sighed and leaned into her while they walked. "I think this is the most fun I've had on a date."

Korra laughed and squeezed her hand. "I'm a better date than Mako?"

Asami snorted. "Please, I think Naga would be a better date than Mako."

They both laughed, and when silence lulled between them again, Korra said, "Just so you know, this is the best date I've been on too."

Asami smiled at her. "Here we go complimenting each other again."

Korra's stomach knotted. "I don't know, if I were complimenting you, I'd probably say something about how nice it feels to hold your hand."

"And if I were going to compliment you, I'd probably tell you how good it felt to have your arm around me during the show."

They were staring at one another again. They were staring, and Korra did not know how much longer she could resist her. She glanced down the road to see the parking garage in sight. She cleared her throat. "Um, we're almost back to the car."

"Good." The sultry tone in Asami's voice made her tremble. They walked the remaining distance as fast as they could without running. Korra was certain they looked like idiots to any passing strangers. She didn't care.

They reached the car, both opening their doors and clambering in. Korra slammed her door shut and glanced over at Asami, who did the same. Their gazes met once more, the urgency suddenly gone. Korra could feel her heart pounding, could hear the thud in her ears. Her hands itched to touch Asami again, but she remained still, eyes never leaving Asami's.

There was something irreversible about this moment, or so it seemed to Korra. She drew shallow breaths, not because she was winded, but because any sudden motion might shatter the moment. "Asami?" she asked. She reached across the center console with her right hand, but stopped short of touching her. "Are you sure about this?"

Asami's gaze flicked down to her hand, then back up to Korra. She moved forward in a blink, hands wrapping around Korra's middle and pulling her in close. Their lips met in a bruising kiss. Korra released a soft moan, her hand cupping Asami's face and drawing her closer as they kissed again. Their lips glided past one another in urgent motions. Asami's tongue pressed against her mouth and she groaned, tilting her head to the side to allow her better access. Asami's hands lowered to her hips while Korra's moved to her shoulders, pulling her closer.

They broke apart for a second while Asami adjusted. "Hold on," she muttered, then vaulted herself over the center console and straddled Korra's waist. "Better?"

Korra chuckled softly and cupped her face. "I'll say." She drew Asami down for another kiss, allowing her tongue to press against Asami's in a way that sent a shiver through her body. Asami's hands snaked down her ribcage, sending her pulse racing. Their lips parted and Asami placed a trail of kisses along her jawline, down her neck, nibbling softly at the sensitive flesh. "Oh God," Korra gasped.

She heard a click and felt the seat give way, falling backward into place. Asami smiled down at her. "Hope you don't mind the change of position," she said.

Korra grinned and grabbed Asami by the collar, tugging her down. "Not at all." They kissed with the same fervent passion from before. She had never imagined kissing Asami would feel this natural, this good. Her hands wandered under Asami's loose blouse, making contact with the flat expanse of her stomach. "If I didn't know better, Miss Sato, I'd say you were trying to seduce me."

Asami gasped as Korra's fingers trailed along her abdomen. "You're not doing half bad yourself." She caught Korra's hand as it brushed over the hem of her jeans. "Whoa there." She pulled the hand away and sat up. "We're in a parking garage."

Korra's eyes widened as she realized just how carried away they had been. "I…Sorry. I don't usually–"

Asami cut her off with a kiss. She groaned and melted into the seat, the tension suddenly leaving her. "Don't you dare apologize for that," Asami said. She brought a hand up to Korra's cheek. "But I should probably take you home before we get arrested or attract a crowd."

Korra blushed as Asami moved back into her own seat. She raised the back of the chair and buckled up. Her heart still raced, but she forced herself to take a deep breath and ran a hand through her hair. I just kissed Asami. I just kissed Asami quite a lot… And touched her. The grin tugged at her lips, forcing her to smile uncontrollably.

"Why are you so smug?" Asami asked. She turned on the car and back out of the parking spot.

"Oh. No reason." She shrugged, still smiling.

Asami laughed and shook her head. "I don't know how I'm going to focus at work tomorrow," she said, driving them back toward Korra's apartment.

Honestly, Korra was not sure how she would sleep, let alone function the next day. She shared a few small caresses with Asami during the drive back, but remained lost in thought for most of the trip. Finally, Asami pulled up to the curb in front of her apartment. "Here we are," she said.

Korra glanced out her window. "I would invite you up, but…"

"I know," Asami said. She gave Korra a sad smile, grabbing her hand and squeezing. "I want us to have a good chance, and I'm scared that we might move too fast and ruin that."

A knot loosened in her chest and Korra breathed out slowly. "I'm glad we're on the same page," she said. "So…until next time?"

Asami nodded. She leaned forward and kissed her once more, softly this time. "Goodnight, Korra."

She reached out blindly for the door latch. Part of her desperately wanted to remain in the car with Asami. "Goodnight," she said.


	7. Chapter 7

Korra lay on her back, staring up at the ceiling of her empty bedroom, trying to think of anything other than Asami. At first, she had slumped into bed and closed her eyes, thinking sleep would come easily. But her mind kept replaying the date for her, especially the kiss. She could not stop thinking about that kiss. She ached just from the memory of Asami's touch.

Just when Korra was considering taking care of the problem, her phone went off. She rolled over to grab it off her nightstand, fumbling and nearly dropping it as she tried to view the text.

 _Are you awake?_ It was from Asami.

 _Yeah, can't sleep,_ she replied.

_Mind if I call you?_

Instead of answering, Korra called. Asami picked up immediately. "Missed me, huh?" she asked, trying to sound confident.

"That's one way to put it." Asami's low purr made her shiver. "What's keeping you awake?"

Korra sighed and leaned back against her pillow, one hand behind her head. She already felt less tense. "You see, I went out with this really hot girl tonight. I can't stop thinking about her."

Asami chuckled in a way that made Korra smile. "That's quite a coincidence. I seem to be having the same problem."

"Really?" she asked. Out of all the things keeping her up, the worst had been a nagging fear that Asami had not enjoyed their evening as much as her.

"Were you worried?"

"Maybe a little. I mean, when you kissed me I nearly had a heart attack." It had nearly undone her.

"Korra, you know I feel that way too, right? God, when you had your hands on me…"

"You weren't the one being straddled. Having you on top of me like that…all I wanted to do was feel you against me." A high, breathy moan interrupted her. "Asami?"

"Jesus Korra, you're not helping." Asami's voice sounded broken and husky. It made Korra's heart hammer.

"Um…sorry?" Silence answered her. _Oh God, did I say something wrong?_ "Asami, you still there?"

Hesitantly, Asami answered, "Y-Yes…"

She heard a small gasp and the rustling of sheets. _She's touching herself. She's touching herself and I have no idea what the fuck I should do_. "…Asami, what are you doing?"

"Nothing?" she answered hesitantly again. Korra could almost hear her blushing.

She took a breath to calm herself. She's touching herself because of me, because of what I'm saying. Korra grinned. She could do this. Talking was her specialty, after all. "Now, why don't I believe you?" she asked, settling her voice into a low hum.

"I'm sorry…I'll stop–"

"No, I don't want you to stop." Korra almost slipped out of her role, but held onto her confidence. "I like hearing you. I know you're thinking about my hands on you, about how good it felt."

"Korra…" she gasped.

The sound encouraged her. "I wanted my mouth there, kissing along your stomach, up to your breasts. I'd want to take my time with you. I want to learn every inch of your gorgeous body." Her face flushed as she talked. She could hear Asami's whimpers and sighs and it made her pulse with want.

"Do you have any idea how sexy your voice is? Damn radio host."

The frustration in Asami's voice made her laugh softly. She trailed a hand down her own body. "You like my voice? You like listening to me?"

"God, why do you think I listen to your show every night?"

Korra's hand halted at her abdomen. The confession was empowering in a strange way. "Would you like to hear me moan your name, Asami? Do you want to hear me tell you all the things I've been thinking about?"

"Please Korra, yes."

She could only imagine what Asami was doing to herself in that moment. "I've wanted so badly to just kiss you, but the real thing is far better than I could have guessed. I couldn't help but imagine you lips on the rest of my body, trailing down my neck, over my chest, steadily heading downward." Korra let her hand slip lower, pushing underneath her boxers. She allowed herself a gasp when her hand grazed over her center. "God, I wish it was your hand on me right now. I'm so wet for you."

"You're touching yourself?"

Korra pressed two fingers against her clit. She tilted her head back and moaned. She should have been nervous, but could only think of making Asami feel good. "You make me crazy Asami. I want to be the one making you moan like that. I want to touch you."

"I want that too."

"Could… could you tell me how you're touching yourself?" Korra asked, some of her bravado wavering.

"I'm slowing brushing my fingers across my clit." Asami's seductive tone was back. It made Korra shiver as she dipped her fingers lower. "I've been thinking about your hand trailing down my stomach and teasing me."

"I don't know how long I could tease you before I gave in." She thought of touching her, of how it would feel. "Are you wet for me, Asami?"

"God yes, I wish I was there so badly. I want to be inside you."

"Fuck, I wish you were." Korra slid her fingers deeper, wishing they were Asami's. In the height of arousal, she could not understand why they insisted so much on waiting.

"Korra, I'm so close." The need in Asami's voice tugged at her. Her core tightened with desire.

"Me too, Asami. I want to hear you call my name when you come."

For a moment, she heard nothing but ragged breathing and short whimpers. Korra arched into her touch, trying to reach that precipice. "God, Asami, please…"

"Korra!" she moaned. "Oh God, Korra, I'm–" She cried out.

The sound was enough to send Korra over the edge. She groaned Asami's name as her orgasm overcame her. There was silence as both of them recovered. Korra took in deep breaths as she tried to slow the rapid hammering of her heart.

She heard a short burst of laughter over the phone. "Did we just do that?" Asami asked.

Heat flooded Korra's face. "Um, yeah, we did. Is that…is that okay?"

"Mmm, very okay."

The tension eased from Korra's shoulders. "This isn't too fast?"

"I still would like to wait for us to…" Asami cleared her throat. "But I think this is okay."

"Does that mean we get to do it again sometime?"

"Definitely."

Korra laughed and grinned. "I'm glad you're okay with that. I was afraid I might combust."

"You're not the only one. _Damn_ , that voice of yours, Korra."

"So I take it we'll have a second date, then?" Korra asked.

Asami did not answer right away. "I'd love to, though I'm going to be busy for a few days with work. Why don't we do something this Sunday? I'll treat you this time."

"Sunday sounds perfect." If Korra had already made plans, she would cancel them.

"But until then, I don't see any reason why we can't…say goodnight to each other."

"You mean every night?" Korra asked. Her heart was racing again.

"If you think you can handle that. I rather like having a private show."

"Oh, I – uh, sure." Korra hesitated a moment. "So I'll talk to you tomorrow." She glanced at the clock. It was nearly 2 am. "Or later today, I guess."

Asami laughed. "Yeah. I'll text you. Goodnight, Korra."

"Goodnight, Asami." Korra hung up the phone and let it clatter onto her nightstand. She sighed and rolled over in bed, dragging her blankets close up around her. She smiled, finally able to find sleep.

 

 

***

Waiting for Sunday proved harder than Korra initially thought. She and Asami would text and talk over the phone when they could, but Asami was far too busy with some big breakthrough on an international deal to sneak away and see her, even late at night after the radio show. To distract herself, Korra arranged other things to do. If her schedule was always full, then she could fight the temptation to run into Asami's office and ruin whatever negotiations they were holding over automobile parts.

Saturday's distraction was Bolin. More specifically, a lunch meeting with Bolin at a hole-in-the-wall sushi restaurant downtown. Asami was busy entertaining whoever they had flown in for the dumb negotiations, leaving Korra with nothing to do for hours and hours, until Bolin texted her.

"You know, I'm glad you were down for this whole sushi thing," he said, balancing a roll between his chopsticks. He shoved the whole thing into his mouth and swallowed. "Mako doesn't like it that much, and Opal's visiting family."

"Ah, you know me. Can't say 'no' to sushi." Korra took a bite out of her own roll. Unlike Bolin, she preferred to savor her meal.

"Well, when you put it that way…" Bolin shrugged and continued eating. "So how's life? You've been more upbeat than usual."

As they talked, Korra's phone buzzed from its spot on the table. She glanced over it and saw Asami's name flash on screen. She snatched it up. "Upbeat? You sure?" The text said: _You ready for tomorrow?_ She tried to type a reply without completely ignoring Bolin. _More than you know. What are we doing?_

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure. I just keep catching you staring at nothing with this big grin on your face." He pointed a chopstick at her. "Something's going on in that head of yours that puts it there. Smiles don't just… happen."

Korra shrugged and focused on eating and not blushing. "Well, maybe they do for me. I mean, my life is pretty good. I have a solid career. Great friends." She nodded at Bolin. "What's there to not smile about?"

Bolin eyed her, but did not press the subject. Instead, he shoved another roll in his mouth and chewed slowly. Korra's phone buzzed again and she picked it up. _I figured a movie at my place would be nice._ She texted back with _Sure, anything I should bring?_

"You gonna eat that?" Bolin gestured to her unfinished roll. Korra pulled the plate away from him with a glare.

"Yeah. Right after I go to the bathroom." She stood up and shoved in her chair. As she walked away, her phone buzzed again.

"Asami texted you," Bolin called.

"Just text back yes to whatever she sent," Korra said.

She had almost left the room when Bolin called, "Um, you want to say yes to bringing your 'sexy body' so she can run her hands all over and–"

Korra nearly vaulted a table to get at Bolin. She snatched the phone from his hands and shoved it in a jean pocket. She glared at him. He stared up at her. "Bolin." The corner of his mouth twitched. "Bolin, don't you dare–"

"Don't I dare what?" He leaned back in his chair with a smug grin on his face. Korra sat down again and groaned. "Care to confess anything? Something about where those smiles are coming from?"

Korra glanced at him and looked away again. She couldn't stand the shit-eating grin that had taken over his face. Everything felt too hot, suddenly. She knew she was blushing. "Asami and I – we're dating. Kind of."

"Oh, I knew it!" he yelled.

"Bolin, shush." Korra tried to raise a hand to his mouth, but he dodged it.

"Korra and Asami, sitting in a tree!" he sang.

"I will kill you."

"K–I–S–S–I–N–"

"Would you shut up? The whole restaurant doesn't need to hear you." Even as she tried to shush him, she realized what a mistake she had made.

"Why? Is this some secret romance? Will there be scandal?" He gasped. "Does Mako know?"

"Bolin, _no_."

"He _doesn't_ know, does he?"

"He can't know!" Korra looked around the restaurant, afraid Mako might swoop down upon them any second.

"He's not stupid. He'll figure it out. You're practically the poster child for puppy love."

"Bolin, not another word. I mean it. Not. One. Word." Korra gave him her best glare. They held gazes for a moment before Bolin made a gesture of zipping his lips. Satisfied, Korra began eating the remainder of her meal.

"So I guess you really can't say 'no' to sushi, huh?" He smiled broadly and elbowed her in the side. "Eh? Eh?"

Korra punched him.

 

***

"You punched him?" Asami exclaimed.

"In the arm." Korra blew out a breath. "But, yeah that happened. I wanted to let you know because I wasn't sure how to handle this. I mean, they'll all know eventually but…I mean are you out? And what about Mako? Which one of us gets to drop that on him?"

Asami sighed. Korra could hear her weariness over the phone. She wanted it to be Sunday. She wanted to hold her and say it would be fine. "I don't know the answer to any of these, Korra. You're the first girl I've dated, and I'm not ashamed of that."

She hesitated and Korra's stomach tightened with worry. "But?" she prodded.

"But that's why I'm wanting us to take things slow, because I have no idea how to handle all this. When I went out with you, I wasn't thinking, 'Oh God, I'm going to go on a date with a woman.' I was just thinking about you and how you made me feel."

"I know this might be overwhelming, and I'm so sorry Bolin found out like this, but I'll take your lead, okay? I want you to feel comfortable."

"You're really sweet, you know that? I will be ready to talk to people about this, Mako included, but I don't know how soon that will be."

"Fair enough, just as long as it isn't a year from now or something." Honestly, Korra did not expect Asami to need more than a couple weeks. This was about giving her a choice, though. She did not want to take away Asami's choice to discuss their relationship with others.

"Korra, I honestly doubt we'd be able to fool anyone for that long, I mean if Bolin noticed something was up, Mako is going to figure it out sooner or later."

"There's one thing I want to clarify."

"Oh?"

"We are dating right? Like…I mean, you don't want to test the waters with other women, right?" Korra almost held her breath as she waited for a response.

"You are just too adorable sometimes. Yes, you big goof, we're dating. You are my girlfriend."

The words made Korra's heart soar. "Well, great. I guess I'll see you tomorrow for that date, then."

"I look forward to it."


	8. Chapter 8

Korra rang the doorbell and waited on the porch. She absently rocked back and forth on her heels as she tried to determine the best way to greet Asami. _Should I kiss her? Hug her? Just say hi?_ Before she had a chance to mull it over too much the door swung open and Asami grabbed Korra's hand, pulling her inside. Korra didn't even have a chance to say hello before she found herself pressed up against the now closed door with Asami kissing her. She moaned softly, her surprise quickly giving way to pleasure. Asami pulled back enough to talk, but still remained in Korra's arms.

"Hi," Asami murmured.

"Hi yourself."

"I'm sorry, I've been thinking about doing that all day."

Korra chuckled. "Don't apologize for a kiss like that." She gently caressed Asami's cheek. "I missed you too." Korra leaned forward kissing Asami again, this time slowly, tenderly. Reluctantly, she pulled away. "Now, before we get carried away, you promised there would be food."

Asami laughed. "I know. Actually, I thought you might be the delivery guy. He should be here any moment."

"If that's how you greet the delivery guy, I think I might be a bit jealous." Korra grinned. "What are we having?"

"Well, you're having a number 13, mild, and extra dumplings. I am having the number 7." Asami took Korra's hand and led her to the living room.

"How did you know what to order for me?"

Asami laughed. "Please, you get the same thing _every time_. Like I don't know your order." She turned in time to see the grin Korra felt spreading across her lips.

"What's that look for?" Asami asked.

"I think it's kind of sweet you know my order." Korra toyed with Asami's hand, tracing her fingers lightly.

"I look forward to learning all about you." Asami flashed her a seductive smile and Korra's breath hitched.

The doorbell rang, interrupting them. Asami pointed to the DVD rack. "Pick something out to watch, I'll be back with the food."

Korra nodded and watched her retreat. The sway of Asami's hips was mesmerizing, to say the least. She swallowed a groan and looked back to the DVDs. "Don't pick something sexy," she whispered. "Pick a kids movie. Pick an action movie." It did not help that Asami primarily owned romances, both with straight and gay couples. Finally, she settled on a superhero movie, one that didn't have a strong romantic subplot.

Asami came back carrying the take-out bags. Korra raised the movie up and asked, "Is this all right?"

Asami nodded and dropped the food on the coffee table. "Let me get the system set up."

Korra sat back on the couch and dug her food from the paper bag. She watched Asami bend over and turn on the various instruments associated with her home theater system. "You're doing that on purpose," she said.

Asami tossed a glance over her shoulder. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Slowly, she straightened and joined Korra on the couch. She placed a hand on Korra's thigh for a brief moment, smiling. "You ready?" she asked.

"Um…yes?" Korra tried to ignore the flush spreading across her face. Thankfully, Asami removed her hand. Korra turned her focus back to her food and Asami laughed softly.

"I guess it would be best to eat before we get too distracted," Asami said. She started the movie and dug her own meal from the bag. They ate in silence as the movie began, and after Korra finished her meal she set the remnants on the coffee table and relaxed into the couch. Asami set her meal aside not long after.

Korra yawned and stretched. "Food and a movie, you might put me to sleep."

Asami laughed and scooted closer to her. "Well, we can't have that." She nudged Korra in a way that made her blush. "I was hoping to have your full attention later."

Korra grinned. "I'll do my best to stay awake then." She leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees trying to focus on the movie. After a moment she felt Asami's hand on her back, lightly running up and down. Korra bit her lip. It was suddenly very difficult to watch the movie. After a few more moments, Korra felt Asami tug slightly on her shoulder. Korra turned and opened her mouth to speak, but the words died in her throat when she saw the look Asami was giving her.

Tentatively, she reached out and cupped Asami's face. "You never intended to watch the whole movie did you?" Korra asked softly.

"I was hoping we wouldn't," she admitted.

Korra brushed her thumb across Asami's cheek. "I don't mind but…I know you said you weren't ready for sex yet, and I won't be the one to cross that line. If you decide you want more, let me know. Okay?"

Asami smiled and covered Korra's hand with her own. "I will. You're too sweet, you know that?"

"You may have mentioned it before." Korra leaned forward meeting Asami's lips again. Asami let Korra push her onto her back and Korra carefully settled on top of her. Even though they kissed gently, cautiously, her heart raced. She cupped Asami's cheek and drew her closer, deepening their kiss. Their tongues brushed together and Korra moaned. Her hips arched against Asami's, and Asami lifted a leg, pressing between her thighs.

Korra gasped at the sudden pressure and Asami smirked. "You like that?" she asked.

Korra moved her thigh further between Asami's legs, pressing against her core. "You tell me," she said.

In response, Asami released a soft whimper and grinded into her leg. Korra dipped her head to kiss Asami's neck. She softly nipped at the tender flesh, drawing forth more moans from Asami. She felt warm hands press against her stomach and travel upward, cupping her breasts through her clothes. "Oh Korra," Asami gasped. The sound made her shudder. "You feel so good." Her hands dipped lower, away from her breasts. Korra whimpered at the loss and Asami chuckled. Her hands found the hem of Korra's shirt. "I want this off. Is that okay?"

Korra paused in her ministrations and leaned back. She stared down at Asami for a moment, a nervous chill running through her. She reached down and grabbed Asami's hands, pushing them away. "Here," she said, grasping her shirt. With one smooth tug, Korra pulled off her shirt and tossed it aside, revealing her toned body. Asami's gaze traveled down, slowly. Korra sat there and let her stare. "Is this okay?" she asked, glancing down at herself.

Asami sat up as well, her hands traveling along Korra's naked torso. They stopped right under her sports bra. "Perfect," she said. Asami leaned in and placed a kiss on her stomach, then leaned up to kiss her chest. Korra groaned and threaded her hands through Asami's thick hair, gently tugging her head back so she could lean down and kiss her fully on the mouth.

"You make me crazy," Korra whispered against her lips. Her body ached for Asami. She wanted more, she wanted every part of their bodies pressed together. She wanted their clothes out of the way. Her hands dipped down and bunched up the fabric of Asami's shirt. "Can I?" she asked.

Asami nodded and Korra tugged upward, tossing the shirt aside. She glanced down at Asami and swallowed a moan. Asami wore a black lace bra that hugged her breasts perfectly. Korra ached to touch her bare skin, but hesitated. Then Asami took her hand and placed it atop one of her breasts. "It's all right," she said. "You can touch them."

Korra groaned and brought her other hand up as well, cupping her breasts and squeezing them gently. The sheer fabric of the bra left little to the imagination. She rolled her thumbs over the taut peaks of Asami's breasts, smiling when it elicited a gasp from her. "You totally planned this," Korra murmured. "Or do you normally wear lingerie?"

Asami arched into her touch, releasing a soft moan. She placed her hands on Korra's shoulders, drawing herself closer. "What can I say? I wanted to surprise you."

Korra pushed her back onto the couch and kissed a path down her chest, allowing her hands to trail over Asami's beautiful stomach. She kissed over the tops of Asami's breasts, then closed her lips around a nipple, biting softly. Asami cried out and arched into her. "Do you like that?" Korra asked. She felt like she might explode at any moment. Asami did that to her.

"God yes, Korra," Asami said, her voice tight with arousal. "Please, don't stop."

Korra grinned and leaned over to kiss Asami's other nipple, teasing her through the fabric of the bra. "Do you want this off?" she asked.

For a moment, Asami hesitated. Then she leaned up. "Yes," she said, reaching around and unhooking her own bra. She tossed it aside, leaving Korra to gape at her chest. Asami laughed and pulled her in for another kiss. "I didn't take it off so you would stop," she teased.

Korra broke away from the kiss. "Sorry. You're just…" Her eyes drifted down to Asami's breasts again. She lowered her mouth and kissed the soft skin. The sound of Asami gasping caused her to pulse with want. She could feel Asami rolling her hips underneath her, pressing against Korra's thigh. Korra continued to suck and bite Asami's breast. Asami's hands tangled in her hair and silently urged her not to stop. Asami no longer seemed able to form words. Instead, she gasped fractured syllables of Korra's name and unintelligible moans. Korra could not wait to be able to touch Asami fully. She switched her mouth to Asami's other breast and brought a hand up to gently pinch her other nipple.

"Korra, if you keep doing that I'm–" Asami's words were cut short as Korra bit down lightly against her. Asami arched and shuddered. Weakly, she covered Korra's hand, halting her movements. Korra looked up, afraid she'd crossed a line.

"Is everything okay? Did I bite too hard?" she asked.

Asami laughed softly, her face flushed. "No, you were wonderful."

"Then why did you want me to–" Realization struck her. "Did you just…?"

Asami nodded and moaned deeply. "Mmhmm, you have a very talented mouth." She combed her fingers through Korra's hair.

Korra grinned. "I'm glad to be of service."

Asami's fingers brushed down Korra's side and settled on her hips. With a subtle tug, she moved them forward along her thigh. "I think it's your turn, now." Asami's hands guided Korra against her thigh so that she was riding her. Korra gasped and leaned forward, bracing her hands against the armrest of the couch.

"Fuck, Asami," Korra groaned. She leaned up, rocking her hips against Asami's thigh. Asami followed after, her hands drifting over her torso and pushing underneath her bra.

"I want this off," Asami said.

Korra nodded, her eyes closed as she concentrated on the pleasure Asami gave her. "Go ahead."

Asami's warm palms pressed against her breasts, pushing the bra up and leaving it bunched around her chest. Her mouth covered a breast in a warm kiss and Korra moaned. "Oh Korra," she whispered, placing a trail of kisses across her skin. "I love the way your skin feels."

Korra continued to grind against Asami, whose hands wandered not just over to stomach but across her sides and up her back. Asami's hands were driving her insane. She pulled Korra down so that their bodies were flush, Asami's mouth moved to the base of Korra's neck, first sucking, then biting down. Korra gasped as Asami sent her over the edge. She arched into her one last time, calling out Asami's name in release. Panting, she collapsed on top of Asami.

"And I was worried I was going to be too forward," Korra muttered.

Asami laughed and lightly stroked Korra's back. "Actually, I was kind of hoping I could convince you to spend the night."

Korra lifted her head up enough to meet Asami's eyes. "I thought you wanted to wait?"

"I just want to hold you, cuddle you, that's all. I swear." Asami pressed a kiss to Korra's forehead. "But I understand if that would be a little too difficult, especially considering everything we just did."

Korra smiled. "I'd love to fall asleep with you. I think I'll have to take a shower first." Korra's eyes traveled down Asami's half naked body. "A _cold_ shower."

Asami smiled and kissed her softly. "I'm almost tempted to join you. You make this waiting thing hard."

They kissed again, but Korra drew away. "I think we can make it just a bit longer," she said. Despite her pained expression, Asami nodded in agreement. "So, I'm going to go shower in the guest room, you go shower in your bathroom, and I'll meet you in bed. How does that sound?"

Asami smiled and whispered, "Sounds good." They disentangled themselves from one another. Korra felt a hot blush spread across her cheeks as she bent to pick up her shirt. "Can I get you any nightwear?" Asami asked.

"I'll just steal a shirt, if that's all right."

Asami released a purr. "A shirt and no pants? Scandalous." She chuckled when Korra's blush spread. "I'll leave one by the bathroom door." Before she could walk away, Asami grabbed her by the arm and brought her in for one more kiss. "Thank you, Korra."

"For what?"

"Tonight, you being you, everything. Pick one."

Korra smiled and looked away. She laughed nervously, watching Asami saunter off to her bedroom, then took off for the guest shower.


	9. Chapter 9

Korra carefully lifted up the edge of the pancake with her spatula, the underside was golden brown. She smiled and expertly flipped it. She let that cook for a moment and bent down, flicking the light on the oven on to check on the bacon. Satisfied, Korra returned her attention the pancakes on the stove. A few moments later she heard someone running through the house. _The only other person here is Asami, what is she running for?_ Korra glanced at the clock. It was only eight a.m. and she knew Asami usually went it at nine, sometimes ten. The sound drew closer and Korra turned in time to see Asami skid to a stop at the doorframe.

"Morning Asami." Korra smiled. Asami's eyes were wide in disbelief and Korra glanced down at herself. "Is it the apron? I'm sorry I only have the one pair of clothes and I didn't want to get pancake batter on-"

"Pancake batter?" Asami panted.

Korra stepped aside and gestured to the frying pan on the stove. "I'm making you breakfast. The bacon is almost finished and I didn't know if you would want eggs so-"

Asami covered her face with her hand and started laughing. "You're making breakfast. Of _course_ you're making breakfast. I am such an idiot."

"Asami?"

Asami took a deep breath and moved to Korra's side. Asami pulled her into a tight hug. "When I woke up this morning and you weren't beside me, I thought…"

"You thought I'd left?" Korra murmured. She gently stroked up and down Asami's back. "I'm so sorry, I didn't think about that. I just wanted to do something nice for you."

Asami nuzzled against Korra's cheek. "It was silly, I know." She pulled back enough to look over Korra's shoulder. "Breakfast?"

"Yes! Breakfast." Korra turned around and checked on the pancake. _This side is a little dark but-_ her train of thought derailed when she felt warm arms encircle her waist. Asami leaned down and rested her chin on Korra's shoulder. Carefully, Korra placed the pancake on the plate with the rest of them.

"Looks good," Asami murmured. Her breath against Korra's ear sent shivers down her spine.

"Are you talking about me? Or the pancake?" Korra asked. She turned in Asami's arms so that they were again face-to-face.

"What do you think?" Asami leaned forward and gently kissed Korra, backing her against the kitchen counter. Korra groaned and tangled her fingers in Asami's hair. The oven timer went off and Korra broke off the kiss.

"As much as I'd love to continue this, you really should eat breakfast before you go to work." Korra kissed Asami on the cheek and then pulled the bacon out of the oven.

"Maybe I should just call in sick." Asami grinned and pulled two plates out of the cabinet.

Korra laughed. "Who would you call? I mean you're the boss, aren't you? Are you going to call yourself?" Korra held up her hand as if it were a phone. "Um yeah, hey Ms. Sato, how are you? Not to good Ms. Sato. I don't think I can make it in today." Korra shook her head and brought the pancakes and bacon to the table.

Asami laughed. "I know, I know. I do wish our schedules lined up a little better." She stabbed her fork into one of the pancakes and put it on her plate. "I'm selfish, I want you all to myself."

Korra grinned and loaded her plate up with pancakes and bacon. "I know. I've asked a couple times now for a better time slot at the station, but so far, no dice."

Asami raised a brow at her. "You have? I had no idea."

Korra shrugged and swallowed a bite of pancake. "It's something I've been trying for before we started dating. Over the last few days, it's been weighing on my mind a bit more." She had gotten into an argument with the station manager over it a few days ago. "That's… not a problem, is it?"

"No, I think it's wonderful. Korra, I…" Asami glanced down at the food, her face turning red. "Thank you." She glanced back up, offering her a small smile. "Maybe we should have lunch with the boys today. I think it's about time we told Mako what's going on."

"Are you sure?" Korra asked. "I mean, it's only been a day since we talked about this. We can wait longer if you want."

Asami shook her head. "No, it's unfair to you and Bolin, expecting the two of you to keep quiet about this. And besides, if you're feeling anything that I am, you know how hard it is to not talk about this." She offered another smile, this one broader. "I want to let people know how happy you make me."

It was Korra's turn to blush. Asami had a habit of making her do that, apparently. "It is kind of hard not to scream it from rooftops," she said. "I can't remember the last time a relationship went this smoothly. I mean, I know it's only been over a week, but I don't remember it being this…fun before." Korra frowned and stared down at her food, pushing the bits of pancake around with her fork. "Sometimes I think I'll do something to royally screw this up."

Asami reached across the table and took her hand. "I won't let you," she said. Her thumb stroked gently over the top of her hand. "At least not without a fight."

Korra nodded, forcing her frown away. They sat quietly together for a moment before she said, "Do you want to arrange lunch with the boys, then?"

"Yeah. I'll send them both a text before I head to work."

"I'll miss you," Korra said.

"It's only for a few hours," Asami said, laughing.

"Yeah, but what about the rest of the week?"

Asami's smile receded as crashed on both of them. "We'll find time together," she said, squeezing Korra's hand. "We'll make time. I promise."

***

Korra waited outside the restaurant for someone else to show up. She had arrived first and did not want to go in without someone else. She also hoped that Asami would arrive before the others.

"Korra!"

She glanced up and smiled when she saw Asami walking toward her. They hugged briefly, but when Korra pulled away, Asami took her hand. "This is all right?" Korra asked, looking at their clasped palms.

Asami squeezed her hand. "It's just fine," she said. "Let's get a table." They requested seating in a quiet area of the restaurant, somewhere they would not disturb people if anyone made a scene. The waiter led them to a round table in a corner. Korra pulled out a chair for Asami and sat down next to her. "How charming," she said.

Korra smiled. "I like doing little things for you." Asami placed a hand on her thigh under the cover of the tablecloth. Korra felt heat creeping into her cheeks. "Asami?"

"Hmm?" Asami's eyes sparkled with mischief. "Is something wrong?" She sounded so innocent, but her hand had begun stroking up and down Korra's thigh.

"N-No, nothing's wrong." Korra tried to ignore the pleasant sensations Asami's touch gave her, suddenly wondering if it was too late to call off the luncheon.

"Korra! Asami!" Bolin called. He waved broadly as he made his way to the table with Mako following behind him. Asami mercifully removed her hand.

Too late now. "Hey Bolin," Korra said. She wanted to smack the knowing grin right off his face as his gaze darted between the two of them. Thankfully, Mako only looked mildly confused. Perhaps Bolin had managed to keep his mouth shut for once. "How's it going?"

He pulled out a chair and sat down next to her. "Oh, you know. Pretty good. How are you lovely ladies doing?" He placed an elbow on the table and leaned over, arching an eyebrow.

"Um, we're fine." Korra scooted away from him.

Mako took the remaining seat. Unlike Bolin, he remained on the empty side of the table. "It's nice to see you guys again," he said.

"Is there anything I can get you to drink?" a waiter asked. He stood behind Mako, glancing at all of them expectantly.

Mako answered first. "Tea, please."

"Just water for me," Bolin added.

"I'll have the tea as well, and…" She glanced over at Korra, who nodded for her to continue. "A root beer, please." It was only after the waiter left that Korra realized how incredibly odd it must have looked for Asami to order for her.

"She knows your order?" Bolin asked. "Aw, just like Opal knows-" Korra kicked him underneath the table.

"Opal knows what?" Mako asked.

Before Bolin spoke, Korra shot him a glare. "Uh, Opal knows…her best friend's order?"

Mako raised an eyebrow. Asami had buried her face in her hands. "Are you guys okay?"

Asami pulled her hands away. "We're fine, Mako. Everything is fine." She leaned back in her chair and sighed deeply. Korra searched for her hand under the tablecloth and took hold of it. Asami laced their fingers in a tight grip. It was the only sign of her nerves.

They all sat in an awkward silence. Bolin looked from Korra to Asami, smiling. Mako stared with his head cocked to the side, drumming his fingers on the table as if waiting for something. Finally, their drinks arrived and the waiter placed Korra's soda down in front of her. She took a sip from it, desperate to have something to do.

"I didn't know you liked root beer," Mako said. It should have been a causal observation, but he said it while studying Asami.

Korra opened her mouth to talk, but the words stuck in her throat. Asami answered for her, "Of course she does. She orders it all the time. I thought you would have picked up on something like that, _detective_."

Mako set down his tea and cleared his throat. "Well then, how's this for detective work? Korra's wearing _your_ t-shirt, Bolin's grinning like an idiot, _you_ have a hickey, and you're holding Korra's hand under the table." He crossed his arms. "So, is there something you want to tell me?"

Korra glanced at Asami. She nodded. "I…" Korra began.

"We're dating," Asami said.

It was a struggle to ignore the high-pitched squeal from Bolin. "Is that why you've been acting like a freak?" Mako asked him.

Bolin nodded. "Isn't it great?"

"Well, yeah. I just don't see why you guys kept it from me."

"Bolin found out on accident," Korra said. "We weren't keeping it from you – not exactly. We just wanted to make sure this wasn't a fluke." She smiled at Asami. "It's not." Asami blushed at the compliment.

"I'm happy for you guys." Mako took a sip from his tea, and some of the tension seemed to have eased. "You didn't think I'd be jealous, right?"

"We weren't sure how you'd react, honestly," Asami said.

Mako nodded. "Fair enough." He took a deep breath. "Actually, I wanted to tell you something as well, all of you." He looked pointedly at Bolin. "I've been seeing someone."

"What?" Bolin slammed his hands on the table. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Mako raised an eyebrow, but was interrupted by the waiter returning. "Excuse me, but were you ready to order?" They all paused and glanced at him. The man looked nervous, as if he were aware of interrupting a tense discussion. They quickly gave their orders and he left.

Korra glanced back to Mako. "So you're really seeing someone?"

Color rose into Mako's cheek. "Well, it's only been a couple of dates and – I didn't tell you, Bolin, because it's complicated, and I needed time to sort things out."

"So when do we meet this mysterious lover of yours?" asked Bolin. Korra had to suppress a grin while Mako squirmed uncomfortably.

"Someday, I guess. Just not right now. I'll let you guys know when, though." He gave Korra and Asami a look at he said this. Korra blushed and looked away. She felt bad for thinking that Mako would overact in the first place.

"Sorry we cut you out of the loop," she said.

Mako shrugged. "Don't worry about it. I'd rather just enjoy lunch with you guys."

Korra sighed. A weight had lifted off her chest. Asami pulled her a little closer. "It feels good not to hide," she said. Korra nodded in agreement.

"Wait til I take you to meet my parents."

Asami laughed and squeezed her hand. "One thing at a time. Let's save that for after the third date."


	10. Chapter 10

Korra sighed and tossed her keys onto the kitchen table. She had just finished walking Naga after her show and she wanted nothing more than to just relax a little before going to bed. Korra was digging through the piles of clothes on the floor, looking for a clean t-shirt when she heard her phone go off. She smiled, knowing it would be Asami; no one else would bother her this late. Her smile faded when she read the message. _I'm at your place, can you buzz me up?_ Korra jogged to her apartment window and saw Asami leaning against her car. Asami waved when she saw Korra and headed to the door to the complex. Korra let her in and anxiously waited by the door. When Asami knocked, Korra pulled it open almost instantly.

"Asami what's-" Asami pulled Korra into a tight desperate hug, "wrong?" Korra rubbed her hands up and down Asami's back, occasionally kissing her softly on the neck or cheek. Gradually the tension in Asami's body eased and she pulled back enough to look Korra in the eye.

"Sorry," she murmured.

Korra kissed her forehead. "Don't be sorry. I like seeing you, you know? I just wish you weren't so upset."

Asami sighed and nuzzled against Korra's cheek. "I have had the worst damn day."

Korra pulled her inside and shut the door. "Go sit down on the couch, can I get you anything? Water? Tea? Beer?"

"Actually a beer sounds great right about now." Asami kicked off her shoes and sighed happily.

Korra walked to the kitchen, grabbed two beers, untwisted the caps and brought them to Asami in the living room.

"Here," Korra said. She sat down next to Asami and waited as Asami took a slow pull from her drink. After a moment she spoke.

"Remember when I told you we were working on a new engine type?"

"More efficient with fuel, right?"

"Right. I was taking a tour of one of the new plants that will be making the engines. I always like to be very visible to the workers, and I like to make sure things are done they way I want them done." She paused and took a sip from her drink. "John is the head of the entire plant, he's a great guy he's been with the company for years. Recently him and his boyfriend decided to get married. I guess he'd mentioned it, or people overheard, because one of the managers was going on and on about how the company shouldn't hire those kinds of people, that it was disgusting, and how could they expect a 'nancy boy' to keep the factory workers in line." Asami's eyes were dark with anger.

Korra placed a hand on your shoulder. "Wow, that sucks." She wished she could say something more helpful, but she got the feeling Asami just wanted to talk it out.

"I took the man aside and asked him if he thought that working for someone who was gay would affect his work performance. He said yes, said that he wanted to be moved to a place where he wasn't working for some 'fag.' I told him, 'That is impossible. I'm afraid we just don't have a job that is suitable for your delicate composure. Even if I were to move you from this plant, you would always be working under someone in a homosexual relationship, seeing as I own the company.'" She laughed softly. "God you should have seen his face. He resigned shortly after I asked if he'd like to speak with human resources about the incident."

Korra took Asami's hand. "That's rough," she said.

Asami sighed and leaned back into the couch further. "I've had to deal with worse." She shrugged. "He could have apologized and stuck with the company, but I think I scared him when he realized he just blatantly insulted the CEO."

"Are you okay with this? Coming out like that I mean? Bolin found out on accident and Mako practically guessed. I don't want you to feel like I'm pushing you. I know you've got this big company and shareholders and-" Asami cut her off with a gentle kiss.

"No. Stop that."

"Stop what?"

"Overthinking. I had a bad day with stupid paperwork that was all because of someone I really wanted to kick in the groin. I came here to be with you. I like being with you, my girlfriend." Asami gave her a small smile and brushed her hand along Korra's arm.

"Sorry, I just need some reassurance sometimes. Part of me still can hardly believe this is happening." Korra set down her drink and pulled Asami in close. "I'm really glad you decided to come see me tonight." Asami kissed her again, slowly. Korra groaned and shifted so that Asami could lie on top of her.

"I believe you said you needed 'reassurance?'" Asami whispered into Korra's ear.

"Mmm, yes please." Korra smiled and pulled Asami in for another kiss. Asami's hands stroked down her side, up under her t-shirt. Korra kissed along Asami's jaw, to her ear, gently tugging on it with her teeth. Asami moaned and arched into Korra's touch.

"You do such wonderful things to me." Asami murmured. Her hands trailed across Korra's stomach and brushed over the button of her jeans. Korra gasped and searched Asami's eyes.

"Asami?" Korra's voice strained. She desperately did not want to stop her. She had wanted this for weeks, but she wanted to be sure Asami wanted it too. "Are you sure you're ready?"

Asami cupped her cheek. "I want to make love to you Korra, as long as you want me to."

Korra smiled and felt her face flush. Her hands wandered over Asami's arms, gently caressing her. "I want that, but not here on the couch, okay? Let's go to my room." Korra leaned up to kiss her one more time before Asami stood. She extended a hand and Korra took it, letting Asami lead her to the bedroom.

When they stepped inside, Korra gently shut the door behind them. She glanced over at Asami and swallowed. Her heart pounded, and for a second she could do nothing but stand and stare. Finally, she tugged on Asami's hand and pulled her close, moving her hands to hold her by the hips. Asami wrapped her hands around Korra's neck, and Korra pulled the hem of Asami's shirt up. Asami lifted her arms and allowed the garment to be removed. Korra let it fall to the ground. Asami helped Korra out of her shirt as well, taking her sports bra along with it. Asami undid her own bra and reached for Korra's pants. Her fingers paused on the button to her jeans, thumbs brushing along Korra's abdomen.

"Go ahead," Korra said.

Asami undid Korra's pants and removed them, taking her underwear along with. Korra nervously kicked the last of her clothes aside, aware of Asami's gaze travelling down her naked body. Color rose in her cheeks and Korra crossed her arms. "No, wait." Asami grabbed a hand and pulled Korra in closer. Their eyes met. Asami's gaze searched hers, as if trying to determine something. "You're beautiful," she whispered, then dipped her head and kissed Korra once more. Her lips were soft and pliable, yet gently demanded a response from Korra. She kissed back, looping her arms around Asami's neck and pulling her closer.

She felt Asami's hands on her hips, pressing insistently toward the bed. She backed up, lost in the feeling of Asami's tongue plundering her mouth. When they hit the bed, she tumbled backward, leaving Asami standing over her. She gazed down at Korra with that similar, searching look. "Is everything all right?" Korra asked.

Asami blinked and a trance seemed to break. She smiled softly and reached to undo her own slacks. "I was lost in a thought." When Korra's brow furrowed, she added, "A good thought, don't worry." She pushed her pants down over the curve of her hips, letting them fall to the floor. Korra's eyes widened at the sight of Asami's delicate black thong. The room suddenly felt hotter, and she lifted herself up to better see.

"Is there something you like?" Asami asked, her hands trailing over her own naked skin.

Korra nodded, unable to find words.

"This?" she asked, hooking her thumbs under the thong.

Again, Korra nodded.

"Would you like them off?" The husky note of arousal in her voice was almost enough to make Korra lose it.

"Yes," she said weakly. She swallowed and tried speaking again. "Yes, I would."

Slowly, Asami dragged the thong down over her thighs and let it drop to the floor. She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and rested a knee on the bed. She crawled on top of Korra, stopping short of settling her full weight on her. "Okay?" she asked.

Korra nodded and grabbed Asami by the waist. She leaned up and kissed her, pulling her down so that their bodies lay flush against one another. "Oh Korra," Asami groaned, breaking away from their kiss as Korra's thigh slid between her legs. Asami pressed her center against the firm muscle and rocked forward. "You feel incredible."

Korra moaned and tilted her head back. "So do you," she said.

Asami trailed her hand down Korra's body. "I want to take my time, I want to explore every inch of you."

She gasped in response. "I don't know if I can last that long."

"Try."

Korra's hands moved to Asami's breasts. She cupped them, allowing her thumbs to brush across her nipples. Asami moaned and lightly scratched down Korra's stomach. Her breath hitched when she felt Asami's fingers trace along her inner thigh. Her fingers tangled in Asami's hair and she groaned as Asami finally touched her, pressing two fingers into her slick folds.

"God you're so wet already," Asami murmured.

Korra could feel her face heat up. "You do that to me."

Asami made slow light strokes, causing Korra to arch into her. "Harder, please."

Asami pressed more firmly, but did not increase the pace. "Like this?"

Korra nodded quickly and arched against her fingers. "God, it feels so good to have you touch me."

"Is this how you'd touch yourself when we were on the phone?" Asami asked. Korra bit her lip and nodded again. Asami leaned forward, allowing Korra to access her body. Her hands wandered over Asami's curves, clutching tightly at her when Asami flicked two fingers across her clit.

"Please Asami, I want you to be inside me." Korra moaned. She thought she might have to beg, but thankfully, Asami pressed her fingers into her slick entrance. Korra rocked her hips against Asami's hand. "Yes," she cried.

"Oh Korra, it feels so good to be inside you." She felt Asami press her lips against her neck. "I've been dreaming of this," she whispered. She moved her hand faster. " I want to watch you come, I want to feel it." Korra gripped Asami tightly, trying to hold on as long as she could, trying to savor the moment. She arched one last time, gasping Asami's name as she came. Asami kept her hand moving until Korra weakly grabbed her wrist.

"Asami, fuck…that was incredible," she rasped.

Asami cupped her cheek with her free hand and kissed her lightly, removing her fingers slowly. Korra whimpered. "You're so damn beautiful, you know that?" Asami murmured.

Korra kissed her in response. "Are you ready?" She lightly traced the tips of her fingers along Asami's stomach.

Asami shivered. "Yes. Please, touch me."

"Do you want to lay down, or did you want stay on top of me?" Korra asked. She let her fingers dip lower, brushing the inside of Asami's thigh.

"If you keep doing what you're doing, I'm content just like this." Another shudder ran through Asami's body. Korra shifted up into a sitting position and pulled Asami between her legs. Asami raised a brow, but wrapped her arms around Korra's neck.

Korra trailed her fingers up her thigh once again, this time not teasing. She let her hand inch higher, her fingers finally touching Asami's center. She gasped as Korra grazed a finger over her swollen clit. She moaned and pressed two fingers over the slick heat. Simply touching Asami was enough to stoke her own arousal. "I made you this wet?" she asked.

Asami gasped and rocked her hips into Korra's hand. "I can't help it. You're so sexy when you come." She closed her eyes and clung more tightly to Korra. "I want you inside me, please."

Korra brought her fingers to Asami's entrance, pressing in slowly. "Like that?" she asked. Part of her could hardly believe she was doing this. She pushed farther, curling her fingers up and searching for the spot that would drive Asami crazy.

"Oh, right there!" Asami groaned and thrust her hips against Korra's hand. She pulled away slightly, only to thrust in once more against that spot. Asami's breath hitched. "God, Korra, don't stop."

Korra moved with the rhythm of Asami's hips. She could feel Asami's fingers dig into the back of her neck.

"Fuck Asami, I can feel how close you are." She couldn't help but stare at the expression of pure pleasure on Asami's face. Finally she felt Asami's whole body tense as she cried out Korra's name. She kissed Asami and slowly eased her fingers away. Asami pulled her close and rested her forehead against Korra's shoulder. She sighed deeply and nuzzled into Korra's neck.

"Why did we take so long to do that?" she asked.

Korra chuckled softly. "Because I care too much about you."

Korra could feel Asami's smile against her skin. "Too much? I don't think that's a thing."

"Mmm, maybe not." Korra lightly ran her hands over Asami's body. "But you're going to be a wreck tomorrow if I don't make you go to sleep."

Asami pulled away just enough to give her a smug look. "I called out from work."

"What? When?"

"Before I came over tonight."

Korra laughed and kissed her forehead. "Ms. Sato, did you plan to seduce me?"

"Korra, I've been trying to seduce you for months."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, just a reminder that Michelle and I stream on the twitch channel Luraline every Friday. Join us for a bunch of games and discussion about fanfics and Korrasami (and Dragon Age :D). We should start around 3-4 pm pacific this Friday. Normal start times are 5 pm pacific time. See you all there!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the pause between updates. Life is crazy and Dragon Age is too fun to stop playing. Anyways, we will try to stream this Friday, at 3 pm pacific time. We're changing the times around because work schedules are changing with the end of the semester approaching. Enjoy everyone, and keep your fingers crossed because the Rainbow Awards will be announcing a winner soon, and Chronicles of Osota: Warrior is a finalist!

Korra blinked slowly, trying to focus enough to determine what was tickling her nose. The offender took shape in the form of Asami's hair, and Korra smiled, remembering their night together. Asami had curled herself against Korra's side, her head in the crook of Korra's arm, and her hair was now splayed across Korra's face. She reached over and gently tucked Asami's hair behind her ear, revealing her sleeping face. Warmth spread through Korra's body. Pride, joy, fierce tenderness, and something else, something she didn't dare name, swelled in her heart.

Asami stirred, making the cutest sounds that Korra had ever heard. Green eyes peered up at her, and Korra leaned forward, kissing her forehead.

"Good morning," she said.

"Indeed it is." Asami trailed her hand lightly across Korra's still naked body.

"Careful now." Korra caught Asami's hand and kissed it. "I wanted to talk with you before you get too carried away."

"Is everything okay?"

"We didn't really talk last night, we just kind of passed out. I want to make sure everything was all right. How are you feeling about this?"

"Korra, last night was amazing. I wanted that so badly. I wanted you so badly." Asami cupped her cheek. "Are you okay, you know, with everything?"

Korra laughed. "If I can convince myself that I didn't dream it all, I'll be great."

"Does this feel like a dream?" Asami leaned up and kissed Korra gently. Korra wrapped her arms around Asami and pulled her on top of her. It felt so good to have Asami's warm skin against her own. She ran her hands down Asami's back, hesitating before allowing her palm to slide over Asami's ass. The new level of intimacy was something she still needed to get used to.

"No, it doesn't," Korra murmured. Asami shifted so that she was straddling her. "How do I always end up pinned under you?"

"Just a happy coincidence?" Asami suggested. Korra sat up and wrapped her arms around Asami's waist. She smiled up at her girlfriend and kissed her gently. Korra pulled back enough to grin.

"What are you smiling about?" Asami asked.

"Remember when we were at your house and you said you wanted to join me in the shower?"

"Yes," Asami said slowly.

"I never got to take one last night and I doubt you did either." Korra's grin broadened into a smile.

"Well, it's economical really, we're saving water if we shower together." Asami returned the smile. Korra tightened her grip and swung her legs over the side of the bed, standing up and picking Asami up with her. Asami gasped and held on tightly as Korra carried her into the bathroom. Korra let Asami disentangle herself and turned on the water.

"I forget how strong you are sometimes," Asami murmured. Korra turned in time to see Asami's appreciative gaze traveling over her body. Korra blushed. Asami laughed softly. "You can not possibly be embarrassed after everything we did last night."

"You didn't see me properly last night," Korra protested softly.

"You're right." Asami stepped forward, her fingers brushed over the toned muscles of Korra's stomach, and Korra shuddered. "But I'm looking now, and I love what I see."

Before Korra could reply, Asami pulled her into the shower. Their lips met in a slow, deep kiss. Korra groaned and pressed Asami against the shower wall. Her hands moved down Asami's stomach. She slipped a hand under her thigh and pulled up, hooking Asami's leg around her hip. She brought her hand between Asami's legs and pressed two fingers into her wetness. Korra broke their kiss to groan as she trailed her fingers over Asami's swollen clit. "Fuck, you're so wet already."

Asami moaned and tilted her head back. Water droplets clung to her face and slicked her hair. "I can't help it. You do this to me."

"I can't keep my hands off of you," Korra murmured. She continued to lightly stroke Asami. Asami's fingers found their way into Korra's hair and gripped tightly. "You feel so good." Korra pushed inside and Asami moaned loudly and leaned forward, kissing Korra deeply. Korra thrust hard and quick inside her, holding her tightly. Asami's breath came in short gasps; she raked her nails down Korra's back. She whispered Korra's name over and over, jerking her hips forward as she thrust. Korra held her tightly, rocking her body up against the wall with the power of her thrusts. She captured Asami's lips in one final kiss as she came.

"God, Asami," Korra panted. "I wish I could just touch you all day."

Asami took deep, shuddering breaths. She lowered her leg from Korra's side and stood on shaking limbs, leaning against the shower wall. "Now, we can't have that, there are many things I want to do to you." She pushed off the shower wall, switching their positions so that Korra was trapped between Asami and the wall. She slowly kissed her way down Korra's body, finally kneeling in front of her. She placed a kiss on Korra's inner thigh. Korra moaned as she felt Asami grip her hips. When Asami's lips grazed over her skin, she nearly fell over.

"Oh, oh God…" she groaned.

Asami chuckled and placed a kiss higher up on her thigh. Her hands trailed over Korra's legs, easing them apart and hoisting one thigh over her shoulder. She bit along the sensitive skin of her inner thigh, causing Korra to tremble. "So sensitive," Asami purred. Watching Asami work her way toward her center made Korra burn with desire even more. She arched her hips forward, desperate to have Asami's mouth on her.

"Asami, please," she begged.

Another laugh from Asami. "So impatient," she said. She placed a long, lingering kiss at the juncture of Korra's leg and pelvis. Her hand held Korra's hip in place. Even kneeling and completely soaked, Asami managed to look the part of a seductress. "Don't you know how badly I want to taste you?"

Korra whimpered in response.

"I've thought of this, thought of making you moan this way." Her breath ghosted over Korra's center. So close, yet barely avoiding contact. "Do you want me to?"

"Yes," Korra said in a rush. "Please, yes." Her hand moved to the back of Asami's head, threading her fingers through the wet hair.

"Go ahead," Asami said, glancing up at her. "I know you want to."

Slowly, Korra pressed on Asami's head, bringing her mouth to where she needed it most. Korra cried out when Asami pressed her tongue between her folds, licking slowly. She bit her lip and rocked her hips forward, encouraging Asami to run her tongue over her again. Warm lips enveloped her clit and sucked gently, causing Korra's hips to buck. She groaned and doubled over, her other hand clutching tightly at Asami's shoulder. "Fuck," she groaned. "Don't stop."

Asami flicked her tongue over Korra's clit in response, causing her hips to jerk forward again. Korra gasped and leaned back against the shower wall, holding tightly to Asami as she rolled her hips forward in search of more. Asami sucked harder, causing Korra to moan loudly. She moved her hips against Asami's mouth urgently. Her breaths became fragmented gasps, laced with broken pieces of Asami's name. Finally Asami sent her over the edge, Korra's mouth open in a silent cry of pleasure.

Asami slowly pulled away and stood, pulling Korra into her arms. Korra leaned into her gratefully, her legs still shaking.

"Best day ever," Korra murmured.

"And it's just starting, I plan on having my way with you in every room of your apartment." Asami smiled and reached for the bar of soap, lathering her hands and running them over Korra's body.

Korra laughed. "That only leaves the living room and the kitchen. I think it would be a more impressive achievement if we had sex in every room of your place." She closed her eyes as Asami gently set about washing her.

"I really like this," Korra murmured. She pulled Asami into her arms, getting soap everywhere. "Just being able to touch you like this, even if we aren't having sex, is nice."

"Well, back up a moment. I'm trying to wash you."

Reluctantly, Korra allowed Asami to finish lathering her. They finished their shower without getting too distracted. Korra got dressed and took care of Naga, returning inside to find Asami waiting with a sandwich for each of them. "Aw, thanks." Korra took the offered plate from Asami and they sat down at the kitchen table. She took a bite from her food and glanced at Asami. It almost felt odd to be sitting there with her, eating lunch together. She kept expecting to wake up from a dream.

"So, what would you normally be doing today?" Korra asked. She hesitated before adding, "Other than me."

Asami laughed and leaned back in her chair. She went quiet for a moment, the smile receding from her lips. "I'd be visiting my father," she said.

"Oh." From the little Korra knew about Asami's father, she had gathered it was a sensitive topic. He had been arrested and jailed when they were in college together. Korra never asked about the details. She just knew it was the event that led to Asami becoming one of the youngest CEOs to run an international company. "I'm sorry."

Asami shrugged. "It's all right. I only started visiting him last year. We usually play chess."

She reached across the table and took Asami's hand. "I know we talked about spending the day together, but if you want to go visit him…" Korra let the thought trail off.

Asami squeezed her hand. She held Korra's gaze for a while, as if searching for something to say. "Will you come with me?" she asked.

"To…to meet your dad?" Korra asked. She felt her stomach clench. "As a friend or as…"

"I want him to meet my girlfriend." Asami smiled. "If she wants to meet him."

"Is he going to freak out that you're dating a woman?" Korra asked.

"Well if he does, there are armed prison guards to protect you." When Korra frowned, Asami added, "But I think he'll just be happy for us, more than anything. He's been asking recently about my love life. I think he's worried that I work too much."

"You do work too much."

Asami shrugged. "Well, the both of you will have something to agree on, then."


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That finale was so beautiful we just had to finish a chapter T_T *forever tearbending*
> 
> Sorry it's taken us so long, things have been stupid hectic around here. I'll try to persuade Michelle to update a little more often but the holidays are coming up so I can't make any promises. I'm looking forward to writing Asami meeting Korra's family. Desna and Eska anyone? Maybe Unalak? I don't know who all I want to be there, who do you want to see?
> 
> ~sy

Korra had never visited a prison before. The large, cement building made her nervous. She stared at the guarded entryway and glanced back at Asami. "Are you sure you want me along?" she asked.

Asami nodded and took her hand. "As long as you want to come," she said. "I don't want this to be something I force you into doing."

"No, you're not forcing me." Korra glanced back at the entrance. A line of visitors waited for clearance to get in. "It's just a little weird, this place."

"At least it's not a maximum security prison. Those are the scary ones," Asami teased.

"Not funny." The line shuffled forward. "They're not going to make us leave behind our possessions, are they?"

"As long as you aren't smuggling a weapon in." Asami readjusted the tote strap on her shoulder. "I bring games in to play with my dad all the time. It's… the only way we stay close, really." A silence lulled between them for a few moments. They drew closer to the entrance. "Do you know why he's locked up?"

Korra shrugged. "You never told me, so no."

"Fraud." Asami sighed and handed over her tote bag to an officer for inspection. "He did some shady things in the business world, including some inside trading and defamation of character concerning his competitors. The worst part is Future Industries wasn't even in trouble. He just did it…because he thought he could get away with it." The defeated tone in Asami's voice made Korra furrow her brow. They stepped through security finally, collecting their belongings.

"Are you okay?" Korra asked.

"I'm fine. It just frustrates me every now and then." Asami nodded down the hall. "The visitor's room is this way."

Korra followed her down a bleak hallway. The air smelled sterile. The whole prison felt eerily quiet, though it would be no quieter than any other federal building.

When they finally entered the visitor room, Asami led Korra over to her father. Hiroshi Sato smiled at his daughter, but his complexion was gaunt, his hair grey, bordering on white. He stood up and hugged Asami, then turned his attention to Korra and raised a brow. "It isn't every day I have the pleasure of entertaining two lovely ladies."

Asami shook her head and smiled. "Dad…"

"I know sweetheart, I'll try not to embarrass you in front of your…friend?" He glanced at Asami searching for some kind of confirmation.

"Dad, this is Korra Baker, my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend as in a friend who is female or-"

"We've been dating for almost two months now," Asami clarified. Korra tried to read his reaction, but he kept a neutral expression.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Sato, though I wish it were different circumstances." Korra held out her hand. Hiroshi shook it firmly.

"Korra Baker…the radio host?" he asked. "Of the show Conflict Resolution?"

Korra felt her cheeks heat up. "Yeah, that's me." She felt Asami give her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"I listen to your show sometimes. Radio time is a valued privilege in here." Somehow, Korra knew he meant it as a joke, but no one laughed.

Asami cleared her throat. "We brought games. I have some cards, Chinese checkers, and dominos." She set the bag on the table. "What would you like to play?"

Hiroshi took a seat and gestured for them to do the same. "Oh, set up the checkers. That's fun with more people." While Asami pulled the game out and set it up, Hiroshi turned his attention back to Korra. "So, how did you meet my daughter?" he asked. Korra must have looked concerned, because he added, "Don't worry, I'm not going to do the whole fatherly interrogation, I'm just honestly curious."

Korra blushed and thought back to when she and Asami had met. "Well, it was in college. We were on campus one day when she… I guess we just ran into each other."

Asami snorted. "You don't have to sugar coat it for him. Dad, this is the girl I hit with my bicycle."

Hiroshi smiled. "I remember you telling me about that. You were so worried for her. I'm glad that things worked out."

"Afterwards Asami insisted on taking me out to coffee and we hit it off right away. We've been friends ever since. It was just recently that…well-" We had sex. No! Stop thinking about Asami naked. "t-that we realized we had feelings for each other."

Asami smirked as if she could read Korra's mind. "What she doesn't know, is that I asked her to coffee because I thought she was cute." Asami winked and Korra blushed harder.

"You two are adorable." Hiroshi chose the white playing pieces and set them up on the board. Asami chose red, and Korra picked blue.

"I haven't played this in so long," Korra admitted.

Asami chuckled. "What do you think Dad, should we go easy on her?"

"Not a chance."

***

Several rounds later, Asami and Hiroshi had easily demonstrated their knack for strategy. Korra had won a couple times, but she suspected it was only because she preferred a random course of moves rather than a set tactic. The guards announced that visiting time was almost over, and Asami began packing up the game. "This was fun," she said.

Korra nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I'd love to come back again some time." She glanced from Asami to Hiroshi. "If you two didn't mind, that is."

"I'd be honored, Korra. It brings me joy to see my daughter so happy." Asami blushed, but he continued, taking one of Korra's hands in between his own. "Thank you."

Korra hesitated for a moment before pulling him into a hug. "I think I should be thanking you," she said. "You raised a wonderful daughter."

When they pulled apart, Hiroshi looked at Asami. "She certainly turned out better than her father." He smiled sadly. "Hold onto this one, Asami."

Asami laughed nervously, her face growing even redder as she pulled her father into a hug. "I'll try, Dad."

They left the prison in better spirits than when they'd arrived. As they were walking to Asami's car, Korra nudged her. "So when are you going to meet my folks?"

Asami frowned. "Aren't they in Alaska still?"

Korra nodded. "Yeah, I usually get around to visiting them during Christmas." She smiled hopefully.

Asami put her hands on her hips. "If you're trying to be subtle, it's not really working."

"Oh come on! You must have a stupid amount of PTO and I would love to take you to meet them. My mom makes the best food, and Alaska is beautiful. We could go skiing, or snowboarding, and-"

"Korra!" Asami laughed. "I would love to come with you to visit your family during Christmas."

Korra beamed and nearly tackled Asami with a hug. "Thank you so much! You don't even need to get me anything else for Christmas!"

Asami kissed Korra lightly. "Oh, don't worry, I will definitely have something for you to unwrap."

Korra felt a shiver run through her body. "In that case, we might want to book a hotel when we go. Someone I know is pretty loud."

Asami unlocked the car and they both got inside. "I think a vacation sounds wonderful. Remind me what your parents do?"

"My dad is pretty high up in one of the native corporations. I never remember which one. He switches back and forth between a few considering the mixed heritage."

"So what does that mean?"

Korra thought for a moment. "My dad is mostly Inupiaq, though he has Yupik and Inuit in there as well. My mom is a split between Athabascan and Aleut."

"And what does your mom do?" Asami asked.

"She's a nurse at the main hospital." Korra hesitated before adding, "You know, you shouldn't expect my family to be textbook native. I didn't even learn to speak any of the major languages, though I did a few traditional dances when I was younger."

Asami grinned. "Tell me there are pictures?"

Korra sighed. "And video."

"Now I can't wait."

***

Korra took out her phone and glanced at the time again. Asami leaned over to look as well. They stood off to the side by the zoo entrance, right where they had agreed to meet. "It's not like Mako to be late." Korra said. She slipped her phone back in her pocket.

Asami shrugged. "Maybe they got stuck in traffic?"

"Is this as weird for you as it is for me? I mean a double date with Mako and his mystery girlfriend?" Korra asked.

Asami nodded and took Korra's hand, lacing their fingers together. "I mean I'm glad he wants us to meet her, but he acted so weird when he called." Asami blew a strand of hair out of her eyes.

"He said it was someone he was protecting right? Maybe it's someone famous," Korra suggested.

"Maybe that's why they're late, they had to dodge paparazzi," Asami snickered.

Korra laughed and kissed Asami's cheek. "Well, if they don't show, I'm sure we can still have fun at the zoo."

"Guys!" Mako ran up to them, panting slightly. He had dressing in his typical formal shirt and slacks. Always the professional, Korra thought. "I'm so sorry we're late. Wu's parking the car, I wanted to let you guys know I was here so you didn't leave or anything."

Korra waved a hand, dismissing Mako's worry. "It's okay. Did you hit bad traffic?"

"No." Mako sighed and glanced over his shoulder. "Wu takes forever to get ready."

Asami arched a brow and smiled. "She sounds like a handful."

"Um…yeah, about that. I wanted to tell you before you all met, Wu is–"

"Right here!" A young man sauntered up to Mako and placed an arm around him, flashing perfect teeth and smoothing down his immaculately pressed shirt with his free hand. "My _God_ is everyone visiting from the city, today? I nearly had to run over an old lady just to get a spot."

Korra blinked in confusion as he leaned over and kissed Mako's cheek. Mako's face turned crimson and he seemed to struggle to form words. "I, um…"

"Are these the darling little bi gals you were telling me about?" the man asked. "How do you do, by the way? I'm Wu." He stuck out his hand and Korra took it.

"Hi, Wu," she said, emphasizing the name. "I can't tell you how happy I am to meet you. My name's Korra."

"Oh trust me, Korra. The pleasure is all mine." He flashed another smile and moved on to Asami. "Meaning that you have to be Asami!" He took Asami's hand and shook it, then paused and pulled her fingernails close. "Where do you get your nails done?" he asked. "That is absolutely gorgeous work!"

Mako groaned, but Asami chuckled and pulled her hand away. "I'll tell you once we get in line for the zoo." She nodded toward the entrance. "I kind of want to see the cute baby animals Korra promised me." Asami turned to take Korra's hand, but Wu swept her away, chatting non-stop about the lack of proper spas. Asami glanced back at Korra and mouthed 'help.'

Korra laughed and shrugged. She stayed with Mako, walking beside him toward the zoo. "So, how'd you two meet?" she asked, trying to ignore the shade of crimson Mako's face had become.

"He's…the nephew of the Chinese ambassador. I was assigned to guard the family during their stay, and…well…" Mako shrugged. "Sure, he's a little crazy right now, but I swear he's kind of sweet when he isn't…" Mako made a vague gesture. "It's like he feeds off other people's energy."

"Does Bolin know?" Korra asked.

"Yeah, we had dinner with him and Opal last night." The four of them stood in line. Korra tried to ignore Wu's constant stream of questions in favor of comforting Mako.

"And it went well?" she asked.

Mako nodded. "He was surprised. But…" He glanced at Wu and offered him a smile. Wu winked back. "We all got along well."

"I'm happy for you." Korra placed a hand on his shoulder. "I wish you would have felt more comfortable talking to us. I would have liked to have been a little more prepared for this." She nodded at Wu who was attempting to demonstrate some dance move to Asami, who looked like she was trying to hide behind her hand.

"Well then I guess you should know, he um…likes to sing."

"Sing?"

"To the animals."

"What?"

"Mostly just the badgers…" Mako's blush returned.

Korra grinned. "Is he any good?"

Mako sighed. "No."


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: No stream this week, because holidays. Also, I (Michelle Magly) am settling into a new career with a nonprofit organization, so I'm just a little busy. We hope you like this. Sy was very inspired. I came home from work and found like the whole chapter practically done. So thank her, and congratulate her.
> 
> I FINISHED MY FUCKING NOVEL GUYS! Thank you so much to everyone in the Carmilla chat who was rooting for me and for all of you here that have sent me well wishes. I'm a long way from publishing (editing yay….) but at least I have a first draft! On another note: I vetoed Korra's "party bun" btw. I think it looks dumb. I'm sorry if you disagree with me. Also, I'm already started writing chapter 14. Yes, there will be sex, you are welcome.
> 
> ~Sy

Korra pulled Asami closer as they tugged the covers up over their cooling bodies. Asami lay against Korra's side, her cheek pressing against Korra's collarbone. Korra could feel her drawing lazy circles on her chest. She shivered whenever Asami's fingers brushed too close to her breasts. "Be careful, there," she said.

"Can't handle another round?" Asami asked.

"No. I'm all worn out." Korra picked up her hand and placed it firmly above her chest. "It's your fault, you know," she added when Asami pouted. "You're just so good at what you do."

"Or maybe you just need more conditioning."

Korra laughed. "I have been out of the game a while. You are the first person I've been in a serious relationship with in a couple years."

Asami hummed and nuzzled against Korra. "I'll consider myself a lucky girl, then." She lifted her head. "A lucky girl who has a hot date?"

Korra frowned and raised a brow. "A date to what? With who?"

"A date with you, silly, to a corporate charity function with one of Future Industries' new partners." She leaned over and kissed Korra on the cheek. "If you want to go with me, that is." She started tracing patterns along Korra's chest again.

Korra threaded their hands together. "Were you trying to bribe me with all the sex or something?"

"I would never." Asami leaned over and kissed her on the lips. "But would more sex convince you to go?"

Korra laughed and shook her head. "I'll go as long as you don't expect me to be the picture of perfect etiquette. I didn't have finishing school like you."

Asami swatted her hand away. "I've never gone to finishing school, you dork." She glanced down at Korra's covered body. "You will need to wear something nice. That's it. The other CEO in attendance, Varrick, is a little odd. He'd like you more than the stuck up investors who attend these gatherings."

"What is he? Like an eccentric billionaire or something?"

"Kind of." Asami sighed and leaned further into her. "It's hard to explain. You'll see at the party." Korra nodded and they both settled further under the sheets, snuggling close in Korra's small bed. "Thank you for saying yes," she whispered.

Korra nodded. Sleep was catching her quickly. She leaned over and turned off the bedroom light. "I'll just need to go shopping. I don't think I have anything I can wear."

"Do you want me to take you?" Asami asked.

"No." Korra shook her head. "I think I know someone who'd love to help, actually."

***

"Korra!" Opal waved from across the food court in the mall. Korra grinned and waved back. They met each other half way and hugged.

"It's great to see you."

"I know. It's nice to have a girl's day without Mako and Bolin tagging along." Opal gave her a smug grin. "So, I hear you have a new special someone in your life."

Korra blushed. "Yeah, that's kind of what I need your help with. Asami has this fancy corporate party thing that she's taking me to. The nicest thing I own is khakis."

Opal made a face. "What kind of price limit are we talking about here?" she asked. They left the food court and walked down one of the many rows of shops.

"I'm expecting to spend a fair amount, but I don't want to go bankrupt on a dress."

"Did you want to _wear_ a dress?"

Korra sighed. "Do I have a choice?"

"Maybe..." Opal considered her for a moment. "I think you might look nice in a tux to be honest."

Korra ran a hand through her hair nervously. "That sounds out of my price range."

"How about pants and a vest?" Opal nodded at one of the higher end boutiques. "It looks like they've got some great choices for women."

Korra followed Opal's gaze toward the displays wearing slacks and vests accompanied by low cut shirts. The mannequins definitely looked chic. Korra could imagine Asami wearing something similar at a press conference or while at the office. "Let's do this."

Opal squealed and dragged her into the shop. Korra glanced around nervously. Opal immediately went to one of the racks and began looking through the different options. "I'm thinking that we should do something in blue so it would match your eyes," Opal murmured.

Korra glanced at some of the more revealing vests. "I don't want anything _too_ low cut...but I guess I could show a _little_ skin." She smiled, picturing Asami's reaction.

"That's the spirit." Opal pulled out a white button up shirt from the rack and handed it to Korra. "How does this look?"

"That doesn't look half bad." Korra nodded her approval. "Do you want me to try this on?"

"Let's wait until we have all the pieces." Opal moved to another rack and continued to look through the items. They took their time as they looked through the store, and eventually Korra took their choices back to the dressing room. After changing, she spent several minutes in front of the mirror, tugging the clothes into place. Finally, she cautiously exited the dressing room, giving one final tug to the shirt collar.

"How does it look?" Korra asked.

Opal grinned. "Oh, I think we found your outfit."

***

Korra looked into the mirror. She had to admit it was certainly a different look from her normal t-shirt and jeans. The cobalt blue vest complimented her well, and the white button up shirt accented her figure. She was a little nervous about the low cut of the shirt, but she hoped Asami would like it. Her phone buzzed. _Hey, I'm outside, are you ready?_

Korra replied quickly, _Just have to put my shoes on, give me one minute._ She glanced at her hair in the mirror. _Should I do something with my hair? Maybe put it up in a bun or…crap there's not time._ She sighed and pulled on her dress shoes. She made sure Naga had enough food in her bowl, grabbed her keys, and headed down the stairs.

Outside, Korra saw Asami sitting inside her Rolls Royce. She opened the door and slid into the passenger seat. Asami was typing an address into her GPS. For a moment, all Korra could do was stare. Asami wore a dark red dress with a scoop neck and a light shawl around her shoulders. Her hair, normally pulled back with a clip or tie, fell in loose waves around her shoulders.

"Just a second." Asami set her phone on the dash. "Alright, there. Are you–" Asami's words died when she saw Korra.

Korra blushed. "Does it look okay? It looks stupid doesn't it? Should I go change?" Without taking her eyes off of Korra, Asami slowly shook her head.

"I really wish we didn't have to go to this party." Her voice was low and the way she stared made Korra shiver.

"You like it?" Korra nervously adjusted her vest.

Asami trailed a hand along Korra's thigh. "I definitely like it."

"Oh…" Korra tried to think of something else to say, but Asami was making it difficult to think.

Asami leaned across over and hovered just shy of Korra's ear. "If I reimburse you for the shirt, can I rip it off you later?"

Korra gasped softly. She gripped Asami's hand and stopped it from moving further up her thigh. "You're killing me here Asami," Korra murmured. "You look so damn sexy in that dress…"

Asami blushed and bit her lip. "I'm glad you like it." She cleared her throat and shifted the car into drive. "Okay, we should get going if we want to be on time."

Korra took a breath. "You'd better stick by me the whole evening okay?"

"I'll have to give a speech, but I'll be with you the rest of the time." Asami winked. "I want to show off my girlfriend, after all." Korra laughed and some of her nerves eased.

***

Asami slowed the car in front of an impressive building. Korra never really traveled to this part of town often and she eyed the news crew and reporters with unease. Asami reached over and took her hand. "Don't worry about them, just keep your eyes on me."

Korra grinned. "I don't think I'll have a problem with that."

"Ready?" Asami asked. Korra nodded. They both exited the car and immediately the cameras started flashing. Asami gave Korra's hand a reassuring squeeze and they made their way through the gauntlet. Questions were flying at Asami left and right, mostly about Korra. Asami just smiled and continued through without commenting. Once they were safely inside Asami smiled apologetically at Korra.

"Sorry, I didn't think it would be this much of a zoo."

"It's alright…though it might be a little while before I can see anything other than flashing lights." Korra blinked, trying to get her vision to clear.

Asami laughed. "I promise I'll make it up to you."

Korra held out her elbow. "Alright then Ms. Sato, let's go make everyone jealous that they aren't me."

Korra was introduced to more people than she could possibly remember. To her surprise many of them knew of her and her radio show. A few even asked her for autographs. Part of the way through the evening, Asami sighed heavily.

"Okay, Varrick is heading this way; he's the new business partner I told you about."

"The crazy one?"

Asami nodded. "That's his wife, Zhu Li…I think she might also be his assistant, I'm not really sure." Korra followed the direction of her gaze and saw a man and woman walking arm-in-arm toward them. The man had a carefree look with his crooked smile and eccentric moustache. His wife, however, stared ahead with disinterest.

"Asami!" Varrick exclaimed as he let go of Zhu Li. He clapped her on the shoulder with one hand while his other adjusted the collar of his white tux. "Great party, right? Too bad the fire department wouldn't let us do the fireworks show in here. That would have been amazing!" He smiled broadly and stuck out his hand. "I'm Varrick, you're Korra! It's a pleasure for you to meet me." He took her hand and shook it vigorously. Korra gave Asami a concerned look and Asami just bit back a laugh.

She carefully pried her hand out of Varricks grip. "Asami's told me a lot about you."

"I know all about you! Your radio show is _fantastic!_ " He flung his arm around her shoulder and leaned in close. "Have you ever thought about taking it to the next level?"

"Uh…" She glanced at Asami looking for help, but Asami only mouthed 'Payback' and smiled. "I guess I've never really thought about it." She tried unsuccessfully to duck out of Varrick's arm.

"You really should! I mean you're popular, sure! But what if you could reach a broader audience?" Varrick said.

"I've actually been trying to get a better slot on the radio station but–"

"No, no, no! That's still small time! You have to think bigger!" He made a broad sweeping gesture with his hand. "The internet would give you access to an unlimited amount of viewers, from all around the _world._ "

Korra blinked. _Am I crazy or does that sound like a good idea?_ "I don't know, I wouldn't know anything about stuff like that."

"That's why _I'd_ help you!" He patted her back. "We get a marketing campaign behind you and you'll be dynamite." Korra was actually seriously considering his offer when Asami stepped in.

"It's about time for my speech. We should take our seats." Asami grabbed Korra's elbow and steered her to their table near the front of the room.

Korra gave her a grateful smile. "My hero," she murmured.

Asami laughed. "Sorry, I couldn't resist after you left me alone for so long with Wu." They sat down as the master of ceremonies gave an introduction and thanked the various sponsors for the evening. He then introduced Asami. She winked at Korra and then took the stage. All throughout the speech Korra couldn't take her eyes off of her lover. The sincerity in her voice as she urged the partygoers to contribute was heart-warming.

_God, I love her so much._

Korra paled as she realized what she had just thought. Panic shot through her. But then Asami caught her eye and smiled at her before continuing with the rest of her talk. That smile, even though brief, filled Korra with such warmth that she knew she didn't need to be afraid. The audience clapped as Asami concluded her speech. When she returned to the table, Korra beamed at her. Sometimes she still couldn't believe how lucky she was to have Asami in her life.

Asami raised a brow. "What?" she asked.

Korra shook her head and took Asami's hand. "I'll tell you later," she whispered. They suffered through the rest of the speeches, and then the floor was cleared to allow for dancing.

"Did you want to dance, Korra?" Asami asked.

Korra grinned. "I don't know Asami, you've seen me dance." Secretly she'd been dying to take Asami out on the floor to dance, but she didn't know if Asami would want to. It was fun to tease her a little.

"At a bar, when you were making an ass of yourself," Asami pointed out. "Do you not know how?"

Korra stood up and held out her hand. "I think I can manage." She led Asami to the dance floor and pulled her into her arms. "It goes something like this, right?" Korra laughed softly at the surprise in Asami's eyes when she began to lead them in a waltz.

"Well, aren't you talented," Asami murmured.

"Someone keeps telling me that." Korra grinned. "Now let me think…oh that was you when I had my mouth on your–"

Asami glared. "Stop that or I can't be held responsible for what I do to you."

"Ooh, scandal." Korra spun Asami effortlessly. "I'll try to keep from ravishing you." She paused and smirked. "For now at least."

Asami blushed. "Jesus, Korra, what's gotten into you?"

"It's all your fault for working me up in the car, and being so ridiculously sexy in that dress," Korra said. "How late do we have to stay here?"

"Not too much longer," Asami murmured.

"Good." Korra grinned.

Asami smirked. "Good, huh?" The song was ending and Korra dipped Asami, eliciting a small squeak of surprise from her.

"Someone promised to rip off my clothes, remember?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Look what we have here! A present for all of you! We hope you all are enjoying your respective holidays (or lack there of if you don't celebrate anything). Another reminder that I WILL NOT be streaming tomorrow Dec 26th. It is my brother-in-law's birthday as well as Michelle's only day off so I will be selfish and keep her all to myself.
> 
> ~sy

Korra had hardly closed the door before Asami had her pushed up against it. Asami pressed against her mouth to Korra's neck while her hands undid the buttons on Korra's vest. Asami bit down on her collarbone and she groaned.

"God Asami, bedroom…now." Asami kissed her in response, backing her up towards the bedroom. When they made it inside her room she kicked the door shut. Asami's hands went to her shirt and she tugged forcefully. Korra's eyes widened as Asami ripped through the buttons on her shirt, sending them scattering across her floor. Asami gave her a light shove and Korra fell back on the bed.

Asami stood there for a moment, staring with a longing gaze. She reached behind her back, unzipping her dress and letting it fall to the floor. Korra was unable to form words as Asami sauntered towards her in nothing but lingerie. She knelt between Korra's legs and traced a hand up her thigh.

"I told you I was going to make it worth your while, remember?" Her hands found the button on Korra's pants and she undid them, pulling them down. Korra shrugged out of her now ruined shirt. She gasped as Asami raked her nails down her exposed chest.

"Don't you want me out of my underwear?" Korra managed to ask.

"Yes." She reached behind Korra and quickly undid her bra, pulling it away. She lowered her lips to Korra's breast and Korra arched into the touch.

"God when I saw you in the car, I wanted to take you right there," Asami murmured. Her hands slid down Korra's body and removed her underwear.

"Asami, fuck…" Korra moaned as Asami began to kiss her way down her body.

"It was so hard to focus with you sitting there, watching me give that speech." She kissed along Korra's thigh. Korra gasped as Asami's lips finally reached their destination. She threaded her fingers through her hair and rolled her hips against Asami's tongue. She had been wound up all evening and knew she wasn't going to last long. Just when she was about to come, Asami slowed her movements, keeping her at the edge.

"Don't tease me, Asami, please," Korra whimpered. Asami moaned softly and continued working her tongue against Korra's clit. This time Asami relented, continuing until Korra cried out her name with release. As Korra lay there panting, Asami stripped out of her lingerie.

"Asami," Korra murmured. She held her hand out and Asami moved to her side.

"Don't tell me you're done already?" Asami asked. She trailed her fingers down Korra's body.

"No, I just want to touch you. Lie down for me?" Korra asked. Asami smiled and reclined against the bed. Korra propped herself up on one arm and let her free hand travel over Asami's body. She adjusted so that she lay partially on top of Asami. Korra leaned down to her ear. "You asked me earlier what I was thinking about." Asami gasped when Korra's hand circled her nipple. Korra kissed just under her ear and worked her way down. "I saw you up there, and saw how passionate and beautiful you are. You make me so happy Asami, and I–" Korra cupped Asami's cheek. She stared into her eyes for a moment until she found the courage to speak again. "I love you."

Asami's eyes widened and for a terrifying second Korra thought she had screwed up. Asami leaned up and kissed her deeply. When they pulled apart there were tears in Asami's eyes. "I love you too."

A smile tugged at Korra's lips. "Really?" she asked.

Asami nodded and pulled her in for a kiss. "Of course. I love you so much."

Tears welled in her eyes. Korra blinked them away and kissed Asami again. "I'm so happy," she whispered, then drew Asami against her once more. Their lips met gently, the hurried need from before replaced with something deeper. "I want to make love to you." She kissed down along Asami's jaw, drawing a gasp from her.

"Yes please," Asami murmured. Korra lay against Asami's side, trailing her hand across her lover's body. She placed a chaste kiss on Asami's shoulder before gently pressing her fingers into Asami's center. "Korra," she groaned, arching into the touch.

"God, you're so wet." She slid her fingers deeper inside Asami, curling them forward. "I can't ever get enough of you."

Asami brought a hand to Korra's face and drew her closer. They kissed, Asami moaning softly as Korra rocked into her, deep and slow. Asami broke away from their kiss with a whimper. "Korra, don't stop."

"I won't. I've got you." Fueled by Asami's soft gasps, she moved faster, eager to bring her to that precipice. She brought her thumb to Asami's clit, pressing down with every thrust. "Asami, come for me."

She arched to meet Korra's thrust. "I…I'm–" Her words were cut off with a low groan. Korra slowed her thrusts as Asami's climax overtook her. She released soft, gasping breaths as she rode out the waves of pleasure. Finally, she stilled Korra's arm. "Thank you," she whispered, turning to kiss Korra. "That was beautiful."

Asami snuggled against Korra's side. Korra kissed her cheek. "I wanted to express how I felt...how you make me feel."

"You make me feel wonderful." Asami sighed. "I love you so much, I wanted to tell you tonight, but I was afraid it was too soon." She smiled at Korra.

Korra returned the smile. "I was a little worried, but when you smile at me like that…You just…" She didn't have words to explain. Instead she leaned down and kissed Asami again. They lay like that for a long moment, holding each other and trading soft kisses. "Asami?" Korra said at last.

Asami shifted so she could look at Korra properly. "Hm?"

"You owe me a shirt."

Asami chuckled and kissed Korra's shoulder. "Of course," she said.

Korra smiled and stroked her back. The sound of Asami's laughter made her heart soar.

***

The punching bag swung back and Korra lashed out with a vicious kick followed by a series of jabs. She had lost track of how long she had been down in Asami's gym, but she was sweating from the effort of her workout.

"Stupid radio station." Another kick. "Stupid station manager." Left, right, kick. "Of all the arrogant, pig headed, uptight–"

"I'm going to hope that it isn't me you're angry with." Korra caught the punching bag and stilled it. She looked over to the doorway where Asami leaned against the frame.

"Sorry," Korra panted lightly. "I've just had a rough day." She started to unwrap the tape on her hands.

Asami furrowed her brow. "What's wrong?"

Korra sighed. "I had a meeting with my station manager today. I wanted to talk to them about the podcasts, you know, what Varrick had talked about?" Asami nodded but didn't interrupt. "My manager gave me some bullshit about how I couldn't possibly understand the 'nuances' of running a radio station. Then proceeded to tell me that because of budget cuts I wouldn't be able to get my annual bonus this year." She wadded up the tape and threw it into the trashcan violently.

"I feel like there's more to this," Asami said.

Korra groaned. She grabbed a towel and wiped her forehead. "I quit."

Asami walked into the gym. "Oh Korra." She placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you all right?"

Korra tossed the towel aside. "I'll be fine. I just needed to blow off some steam." She tried to relax as she leaned over and gave Asami a kiss on the cheek. "How was your day? Sorry you had to walk in on this. I swear I meant to cook you dinner or something."

"Don't worry about that right now. I'll order in. Want to come soak in the tub with me? I'll tell you all about my day in there."

"A soak sounds nice." Korra followed her out of the gym. "I'll admit that I probably smell awful right now."

Asami did not agree, but she asked, "How long were you in there?"

"Long enough." Asami led them up to the master bathroom. She opened the door and led Korra over to the deep soaking tub. "Jeeze, it's a swimming pool!"

Asami smirked. "Yeah. Why do you think I suggested this?" Asami moved to the faucet and turned the water on. She tested the water with her hand, and then moved back to Korra as the tub filled. "Come here, you." Korra smiled and complied. "Do you know how sexy you look in a sports bra and sweat pants?" Asami asked. Korra chuckled as Asami brushed her hands across her stomach and up her sides.

"I'm so glad I decided to come here." Korra cupped Asami's cheek. "You always make me feel better."

"That's the plan," Asami murmured. She kissed Korra gently. "Come on, the tub should be filled." Korra stripped out of her clothes and sank into the warm water. She groaned as her muscles started to relax. She glanced over and saw Asami standing beside some kind of panel in the wall.

"Aren't you going to join me?" Korra asked.

"Just one second…" she flipped a switch and Korra jumped when the water jets in the tub turned on.

"Is there anything your house _doesn't_ have?"

Asami shrugged out of her clothes and stepped into the tub. "I'm a corporate CEO. I have to fill the void in my soul somehow."

Korra laughed and settled back against one of the jets. "You're not soulless. I happen to think Future Industries does some great stuff."

Asami smiled. Korra could feel a foot trailing over her own. The gesture was comforting more than anything else. They were there to relax. "I could always sponsor an up-and-coming radio host," she said.

Korra shook her head. "Actually, I was hoping you would put me in touch with Varrick. I wanted to talk to him more about his proposal." When Asami's brow furrowed, Korra added, "I know you want to help me with this, and I love you for that." Korra smiled at her. "But I don't want to take advantage of what we share. I couldn't ask that of you."

"You didn't ask, I was offering," Asami pointed out.

Korra laced their hands together and kissed Asami's knuckle. "I know, but I need to do this my way."

"I can respect that." Asami slid closer to Korra and rested her head on her shoulder. "After all, I wouldn't have fallen for you if you weren't strong willed and independent."

"Don't you mean stubborn?" Korra teased.

Asami snorted. "Well, that too." Asami idly played with the water. "I did want to ask you about Christmas…"

Korra nodded. "About seeing my parents?"

"Well, I was thinking that we could use my frequent flyer miles and ride first class…maybe stay at a five star hotel?"

Korra laughed. "You're going to spoil me, aren't you?"

"Only a little."

"Fine, but only because it's a vacation for _both_ of us. I don't want you to get me anything expensive as a gift, okay?" Korra kissed Asami's cheek. "I already got you, I don't need anything else."

"Sweet talker."

Korra winked. "You know it." She groaned and sunk further into the tub. "I really appreciate having you, you know? I feel so much better." Korra sighed. "I was kind of furious with myself earlier."

Asami squeezed Korra's hand. "Why? You didn't do anything wrong."

"I didn't have a backup plan. I lost my temper and now I don't know what I'm going to do if things don't work out with Varrick."

"We'll figure things out." Asami leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"You'll still love me even if I'm living in a box under a bridge?" Korra asked.

"Korra, my closet is probably as big as your apartment, it won't come to that." Asami said.

"Why Ms. Sato, are you trying to get me to move in with you?" Korra teased.

Asami blushed. "What? No! I mean – I was joking, I only meant that –"

Korra laughed and pulled Asami into a tight hug. "Relax sweetheart, I know what you meant."


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And thus another chapter ends. Livestream will be canceled again this week, but we'll be back to a regular schedule on the 9th of January. Sorry folks. Life is a little crazy at the moment with new jobs, the start of the semester approaching, house sitting. You know. Thanks for the support! I saw some sweet little reviews on Warrior and I appreciated hearing from the fans. If you're curious to check it out, both Amazon and Goodreads have a heap of reviews on stuff by me, Michelle Magly. Sy and I wish you all a happy New Year!

Korra scrolled through the messages on her phone. It had only been a few days since she and Varrick created a podcast for her show. Asami had teased her about her obsessive habit of checking for new comments on the website, but she couldn't help it.

"Hey, I got you your burger." Asami held up the bag of food as she returned to their waiting place in the airport terminal.

"Uh huh," Korra said. She was reading a new comment someone had left.

Asami set the bag of food down next to Korra. "You should eat it before it gets cold."

_Where do they get off saying I don't know anything because I'm a girl?_ "Uh huh."

"I think maybe I'll strip down to my underwear and give that security guard a lap dance."

"Uh…what?" Korra looked up from her phone. Asami shook her head and held her hand out for Korra's phone. Sheepishly, she gave it to Asami. Asami pressed a few buttons and handed it back.

"I have changed your unlock password."

"But–"

"No, I'm not sharing you." Asami sat down next to Korra. "I mean how would you feel if I was on the phone with Future Industries every five minutes?"

Korra sighed. "I know, I'm sorry. I'm just nervous."

"Well, stop it. We're going on vacation, and I fully intend on making sure we both relax."

"Okay, I'll try to behave." Korra pocketed her phone and dug into her food.

Asami smiled. "I didn't say you had to behave. I fully intend on misbehaving once we reach the hotel. "

Korra grinned and gave Asami a kiss on the cheek. "You are too good to me." She took a bite out of her burger. "But we're going to have to wait a while. I don't know how awake I'll be, and my parents are insistent on picking us up from the airport."

"Are they sure? We won't be landing until late this evening."

Korra shrugged. "They want to have dinner with us. Besides, they already kind of said they'd be there." She winced when Asami glared. "Hey, there was nothing I could do to stop them. Besides, they're excited to meet you."

Asami finally smiled. "Well, I'm glad they're eager to see us." Asami hesitated for a moment. "Did…you tell them I'm your girlfriend?"

"Of course." Korra squeezed her hand. "I don't know if they said anything to the extended family yet, but they just want me to be happy and they know you make me happy."

"I guess I'm a little nervous. How many people are going to be there for Christmas?"

Korra laughed. "A lot. Not all of them are related by blood, but all of them are family. Don't worry, they'll love you." She took Asami's hand as they waited for the boarding call. This was their last flight before touching down in Anchorage. "So, do you know what you want to do in the city, yet?"

"I can think of one thing," Asami teased.

Korra chuckled. "Besides that."

Asami groaned and flipped her hair back. "I guess I want you to show me around. I want to see all the fun stuff a tourist would never learn about."

Korra grinned. "We can go skiing and sledding. I can take you to this really great pizza place, or sushi if you want. We can go visit a glacier and–"

Asami laughed. "I don't know if I've ever seen you this excited."

Korra blushed. "I just…I've never gotten to do this kind of thing."

"What exactly?"

Korra shrugged. "Showing off my hometown to my girlfriend, or well, to anyone really."

Asami looked surprised. "You've never brought someone home before?"

"Well, not really, no. I mean my parents knew about my past relationships, but those never really lasted long enough to warrant a 'meet the family' trip."

Asami leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "I'm honored, Korra."

The boarding call for their plane sounded, and they gathered their possessions as they prepared for the final flight up to Alaska. Korra held Asami's hand tightly and grinned as they boarded the plane. She had never been more thrilled at the thought of her parents meeting a significant other. Something about being with Asami felt right. _It feels like it could last._

Korra spent the flight leaned against Asami, who read from the latest publication of a prestigious engineering journal she subscribed to. She tried to read along with the article Asami was engrossed in, but the writing made her want to fall asleep. "How do you stand that?" she asked.

Asami chuckled and turned a page. "It's a little rough to read, I'll admit. I skim for the important stuff, mostly. This article, for example is discussing a proposed model to display data with."

"Sounds thrilling," Korra muttered. She snuggled further against Asami's shoulder. She heard a soft gasp from Asami and opened her eyes. Asami stared out of the window, her mouth open.

"It's beautiful," Asami murmured. Korra sat up enough to see the snow-covered mountain range underneath them. The plane dipped further downward, giving them a better view to the Alaskan expanse. "How long to these mountains go on for?"

Korra laughed softly. "Welcome to Alaska, sweetheart."

***

"Now, don't be alarmed if they run forward and sweep us into a hug. My mom will probably cry, so don't worry if that happens." Korra led Asami toward the terminal exit where her parents would be waiting. Asami clutched her hand tightly.

"Right. Tell me how to pronounce your dad's name one more time."

"Tonraq," she said.

Asami took a deep breath. "Okay. Tonraq."

Korra grinned. "Perfect." She leaned over and kissed Asami on the cheek. "You'll be fine. Don't you do meet-and-greet stuff like this all the time?"

"This time is different, Korra." She gave a small smile. "You know it's different."

Korra blushed and glanced away. "Yeah. I guess it is." They continued through the throng of travellers until they reached the exit corridor. "Down here. You ready?"

Asami nodded. "I guess."

"Hey." Korra tugged on her hand and Asami turned. "I love you."

Asami relaxed a little. "I love you too." They rounded the final corner and Korra spotted her parents immediately. She beamed and pulled Asami over to where they waited. Her father wrapped her in a big hug lifting her up off the ground.

"There's my girl!" He laughed deeply.

Korra hugged him back tightly. "I've missed you guys." Her dad set her down again and her mother pulled her close, her words unintelligible through the tears.

"Mom…" Korra patted her back. "It's okay." She glanced at Asami, giving her an apologetic smile. Asami hung back a few steps and waited until Senna had released her death grip on her daughter. Korra took Asami's hand and tugged her forward.

"Mom, dad, this is Asami, my girlfriend."

"It's nice to meet you both." Asami stepped forward and extended her hand. Tonraq shook it firmly.

"We've heard a lot about you."

Asami turned to shake Senna's hand as well, but she pulled Asami into a hug instead. "I'm so happy to finally meet you," she said. Korra laughed at the look of surprise on Asami's face. Finally, Asami returned the hug, if a little awkwardly at first. Senna let her go and held her at arm's length. "Why does your name sound so familiar?"

Asami shrugged. "I do own a pretty large company."

"No, that's not it…Asami…Asami…Oh!" Her eyes brightened. "You're the girl that hit Korra with your bike."

Asami blushed. "Yes, that would be me."

Tonraq laughed and slapped Korra on the shoulder. "That was at the start of college! What took you two so long?"

Both Korra and Asami blushed. She took Asami's hand. "Well, we better go grab our luggage! It's pretty late, and we're really hungry."

"Great. Your father and I were hoping to take you two out somewhere. Does Bear's Tooth sound acceptable?"

"Oh my God, yes!" Korra grinned as they made their way to the luggage carousels.

"What's Bear's Tooth?" Asami asked.

"Delicious," Korra said. She pushed people out of the way as she looked for their suitcases.

"It's a bar and grill," Tonraq added. "Has something for everyone. Nice local place."

Korra reached out and snatched their suitcases up. "Found them! Let's go."

Asami chuckled. "What's your hurry?"

"I'm starving," Korra groaned. They followed Korra's parents out to the car.

Asami leaned over and whispered, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were just excited to get to the hotel."

Korra blushed and rubbed the back of her head. "Can you blame me?"

Senna appeared by Korra's side, suddenly making any further teasing impossible. "So, what do you do for a living, Asami?"

"Mom, we just got here."

Asami laughed. "I don't mind answering a few questions. I'm the CEO of Future Industries, actually."

"But you're so young!" Senna said. She studied Asami a bit longer. "Unless…"

"We're the same age mom, promise." Korra ignored the loud fit of laughter that came from her dad. She could feel her face getting hotter.

"I came into my position through unusual circumstances. I gained the respect of most of the upper management by interning with my father while I studied business and engineering in college. He had been grooming me for the position for as long as I can remember." Asami hesitated. "My father was… unexpectedly removed from his position, and though it was a little earlier than anticipated, I took over as CEO."

Tonraq raised a brow and opened his mouth to speak.

"Mom!" Korra interjected. "How are things with the family? Will Uncle Unalaq be at Christmas dinner?"

Senna seemed to pick up on Korra's not-so-subtle topic change. "Um, yes honey. He'll be bringing Eska and Desna down from Barrow."

"What about Katara? I mean, is she still…"

"She said she'd be coming too. It's such a shame her children never visit."

"Kya comes around from time to time still," Tonraq said. They exited the airport and Korra breathed in the cold Alaskan air. She smiled over at Asami, but noticed the pained look on her face as a breeze gusted through the parking lot.

"Come here," Korra said. She draped an arm around Asami and pulled her close. "Better?"

Asami nodded and pulled her jacket closed. "You did warn me that it'd be cold."

"Are you not used to snow, Asami?" Senna asked.

She shook her head. "I was basically born and raised in San Francisco. My family traveled a little bit when I was a kid, but I haven't gotten around to the colder climates in a while."

"I'll keep you warm," Korra murmured against her cheek. She grinned when Asami blushed.

"Well aren't you two adorable," said Senna. Asami blushed even more and Korra laughed.

"Don't you tease her too much," Tonraq said. "You're just lucky we're not stopping by the house tonight. I'm dying to show someone your baby pictures."

"Dad!" Korra groaned. "Can we please just forget those ever existed?"

"Not so fast, someone told me there were videos." Asami grinned.

Senna's eyes lit up. "From when you did the dances? Oh you looked so cute!"

Korra face palmed. "Thanks."

Asami kissed her cheek. "Anytime."


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry for the pause between updates. I got a new job. Sy's been dogsitting. We're winding down back into everyday life, though, so hopefully we'll establish a schedule. We will be live on Twitch this Friday 5 pm Pacific time under the channel Luraline. We'll be playing a few different games, such as Tomb Raider to name one, and we hope you stop on by to chat with us about fics, writing, gaming, and korrasami :D

Korra gazed out of the window of the car. It snowed over night and the landscape could not have been more perfect. Asami's squeezed Korra's hand and smiled.

"It's so beautiful!"

Korra pulled Asami closer to her and kissed her cheek. "I'm glad you like it. I really wanted to share this with you."

"So when are you going to tell me what's under the tarp on the trailer?" Asami asked, nodding back at the hitched trailer her parents' jeep pulled.

Korra grinned. "It's a surprise. I promise you'll like it."

"Fine." Asami snuggled closer to her and Korra blushed. She saw her mom staring at them through the rear view mirror.

"You two are so cute," she said.

Korra felt her face get hotter. "Mom," she groaned.

Asami laughed and snuggled closer to her. "So why don't you tell me more about this town we're going to."

Korra laughed. "I wouldn't necessarily call Talkeetna a town. It's more of a tourist trap and retreat for the rest of Alaska. I mean, the locals are great, but they're few and far between."

"Their main source of income definitely is tourism," added Tonraq. "If someone living out here doesn't run one of the shops, then they probably fly up to the North Slope for work."

Asami glanced out the window again. The evergreens were laden with at least a foot of fresh snowfall. "So your family comes out here regularly?"

"Mostly for special occasions," said Tonraq. "I have a friend who comes over to the cabin and checks up on it regularly."

"We'll have to work fast when we get there," Korra teased. "I'll get an ax and fell the closest tree. Then, you and my mom can work on drying the wood so my dad can build a fire before we freeze to death."

Asami raised a brow at her. "Is this the part where you tell me that my job is to pack the snow into blocks for the igloo?"

Korra laughed. "Well we have to have _somewhere_ to cure the seal jerky after I go hunting on the back of a polar bear."

Asami playfully slapped Korra's shoulder. "Seriously, what are we doing when we get there?"

Korra grinned. "Normally I'd help my mom and Katara cook, but they're letting me off the hook this year so I can show you around."

"Show me around? Like around town?"

"Something like that." Korra pointed out the window. "Look, we're passing downtown."

Asami glanced out the window at the gas station and bear statue adorned with lingerie. "This explains so much," she said.

"You don't like how we decorate our statues?" Korra asked. Instead of responding, Asami sighed and leaned into her again. They drove for a few more minutes before turning off the main road and driving up a barely cleared path into the woods. Korra grinned as the cabin came into view. As much as she loved the city, she had missed home.

They parked and got out of the car. The front door to the cabin opened and Katara waved at them. Korra waved back. "Hey there!" she called. "Asami, let me introduce you to someone really quick." She grabbed Asami's hand and pulled her toward the front deck.

"It's so good to see you again, Korra," Katara said. The old woman smiled and took a step forward. "And who is this young woman?"

Korra felt her blush return. "Katara, this is my girlfriend, Asami. She stepped aside so they could greet one another properly. "Asami, this is Katara. You actually know her son, Tenzin."

"It's an honor to meet you," Asami said. She stuck her hand out but Katara brushed it aside and pulled her into a hug.

"And it's a pleasure to meet you, Asami," Katara said. She let her go and smiled. "I'll have to ask both of you about Tenzin, later. It's a shame he and the family could not make the trip north this year."

"Korra! Come help with the groceries!" Tonraq called.

"Coming, dad!" She and Asami walked back to the car and took an armload each. They carried the groceries inside, Korra leading the way to the kitchen. After they dropped off their supplies, she said, "Come on, I want to show you my room." She grinned when Asami raised a brow. "Not like that. Jeez. Get your mind out of the gutter."

She led Asami down to the basement. "We'll stay down here tonight."

"Both of us?"

Korra snorted. "You think my parents are going to make me keep my door open?" She grinned and pulled Asami into her arms. "Don't you want to share my bed tonight?"

"As long as your parents' room is far, _far_ away."

Korra leaned forward and nibbled on Asami's neck. "They're on the second floor." Asami gasped as Korra pulled Asami's collar to the side and nipped along her shoulder. "Tell me, how would you like to go for a ride?"

"What?" Asami asked. Korra trailed a hand along her arm. She loved the way Asami's breath hitched.

"I happen to know you like the feeling of something powerful between your legs." Korra placed another kiss against her throat.

"Does this mean you packed a vibrating strap-on?" Although Asami teased, Korra could hear the tremble in her voice.

Korra chuckled. "I'm going to make sure to take the whole afternoon." She pressed her hands to Asami's center and let them crawl higher. "You'll be so sore tomorrow."

Asami groaned and tilted her head back. "You are way too smug for this to be anything I actually want it to be."

"You sure about that? You don't want to feel me pressed against you, your hands on my waist, your mouth just above my ear?"

"In what context?" Asami breathed.

Korra laughed and took a step back. "Come on." She led Asami back to the car. Korra unclipped the bungee cords that held down the tarp and carefully peeled it back.

"A snowmobile?" Asami asked.

"Up here they're called 'snow machines,'" Korra said. She slid the portable ramp out and propped it against the trailer. Korra pulled herself up and took the handles of the snow machine.

"Help me guide it." Between the two of them, they maneuvered the snow machine to the ground.

"So where's yours?" Asami teased.

" _Very_ funny." Korra dug two helmets from the truck bed and tossed one to Asami. "Do you remember the night I asked you out?"

Asami smiled and raised a brow. "Vaguely."

"You showed up on that damn motorcycle of yours and made me ride behind you." She gestured to the snow machine. "This is how we do things up north." She swung herself onto the seat. "Ride with me?"

Korra watched Asami saunter over to the snow machine. "I'll ride with you for now." She leaned down to whisper into Korra's ear. "But you'll be riding me later." Asami settled onto the seat behind Korra. Korra gasped as Asami's hands started along the insides of her thighs and brushed upwards stopping just under Korra's breasts.

Korra stifled a whimper and turned on the snow machine. "How do you do that?" she asked, pulling her helmet on.

"What, the riding thing, or how I manage to turn you into a stammering fool?" She flipped her hair back and pulled her own helmet on. "Because I'd gladly explain both."

Instead of responding, Korra revved the engine of the snow machine. "Hold on!" she called. They pulled away from the car and shot off into the woods. Asami threaded her arms tightly around her middle, resting her head on Korra's shoulder.

"Be careful! There are trees everywhere!"

Korra took a sharp turn down an old game trail her dad had widened years ago. "I grew up riding snow machines out here!" she called back. "Don't worry so much!"

Even though she hadn't ridden the trail in a year, Korra handled it easily enough. Asami loosened her grip on Korra's middle and Korra could feel her start to relax into the ride. About half way down the trail, Korra slowed down and veered off the path, weaving her way through the trees.

"What are you doing?" Asami called.

"Short cut!" Korra replied.

"To where?"

"You'll see!" Korra laughed when the snow machine suddenly dropped into a sharp decline. Asami screamed and clutched tighter at her. Korra banked the snow machine left and right, easily controlling their descent through the trees. She could see the end of the slope ahead. It bottomed out into a frozen over lake. "Almost there!" she called. Still, Asami's grip did not lessen until they reached the bottom of the hill and veered to a stop at the edge of the lake. Covered in at least a foot of snow, it looked like any other field would. "Hey," Korra said, cutting the engine. She reached up to undo the strap on her helmet. "You can let go now."

Asami released her grip and pulled off her own helmet. Korra watched her reaction as she took in the sight before her. The sun was low in the sky, making the day look later than it really was. The muted light made the snow sparkle. It had always reminded Korra of snow globes.

"It's beautiful," Asami murmured. "There aren't even any footprints or anything, I almost feel bad walking on it." Korra moved to Asami's side and wrapped her arm around her waist pulling her close.

"I've always loved coming out here." She took a deep breath. "Don't get me wrong, San Francisco is awesome, and way warmer. But I love it here too. You don't find many places like this anymore." Asami gave her a warm smile that made her grin back moronically.

Asami nudged her. "What?"

Korra leaned over and kissed Asami's cheek. "I like making you smile like that."

"Yeah?"

Korra nudged Asami back. "Yeah." The two of them began playfully shoving each other until Korra grabbed Asami around her waist and tackled her into the soft powder.

Korra gave her best impression of an evil laugh. "I have caught you now!" Quicker than Korra could follow, Asami scooped a handful of snow and smushed it against Korra's face. Bewildered, Korra lost her grip and Asami wriggled free. When Korra could see again, she managed to barely dodge a snowball Asami launched from behind a tree.

"You're so dead, Sato!"

Asami laughed and stooped to make another snowball. Korra began piling up a wall of snow in front of herself. "Come on, Korra. I'm sure you're a champion snowball thrower." She tossed a tightly packed ball over the snow fort. Korra ducked, but felt a cold sting on the back of her neck as the snowball wedged behind her jacket collar.

"Augh! Damn it, that was cold." She heard Asami laugh again and growled, scooping up as much snow as she could before standing. She charged toward Asami, laughing hysterically when Asami shrieked and ducked away. "Come back!" she yelled.

Asami turned to chuck another snowball at her, but ended up stumbling. Korra ran headlong into her and they crashed, falling into a snowdrift. For a few seconds, they just lay there, breathing puffs of warm air against each other's cheeks. Finally, Korra pulled back, pushing herself up and staring down at Asami. "Are you all right?" she asked.

"I'm fine," Asami murmured. Korra leaned into Asami's touch as she brushed some snow off of Korra's cheek.

She kissed Asami gently. "I love you so much," she said when they broke apart.

"I love you too. Thank you…this means so much to me to be spending Christmas with your family." Korra's heart broke a little when she saw the sadness in Asami's eyes.

"Asami, I know you've been through a lot…more than you ever should have had to, and I can't do anything about what's already happened." She rested her forehead against Asami's. "But I can promise you that I will always try to make sure that the days to come are filled with as many of your smiles and as much happiness as I can manage, for…well, for as long as you'll let me."

Asami cupped her cheek and pulled her in for another kiss. "You know something wonderful? I believe you will."


	17. Chapter 17

They took the snow machine back to the cabin as soon as they started losing light. The last thing Korra needed was to get lost in the woods after showing off. Asami held on tightly the entire ride back, but as they approached the cabin, Korra groaned at the sight of a familiar car parked beside her parents'.

"What is it?" asked Asami. They pulled over and Korra cut the engine.

"Nothing. It just looks like the rest of the family is here."

Asami got off the machine and handed Korra her helmet. "Is that a good or bad thing?" she asked.

Korra stowed the helmets and dragged a tarp from the trailer, securing it over the snow machine. "We'll see when we go inside, I guess." She hesitated, glancing between the front door and Asami. "Just…be prepared for some weird comments."

Asami laughed and ran a hand through her hair. "Korra, I'm sure your family is delightful, or at the very least, tolerable."

With a shrug, Korra gestured toward the cabin door. "I'll let you be the judge of that."

The inside of the cabin smelled heavenly. "We're back!" Korra called, stomping her feet against the entryway rug to remove the excess snow. She kicked her boots aside and waited for Asami to finish. "Hello?" They walked into the living room. Her cousins, Eska and Desna, sat on the couch watching television. "Hey guys." Korra waved at them, but they ignored her. "Did you have a save drive down from Fairbanks?"

Desna shrugged. Eska said, "It was uneventful." They both turned and glanced at Korra and Asami. "I see you have indeed acquired a mate. Aunt Senna wouldn't stop talking about you two."

Korra blushed and turned to leave. Asami laughed, though it sounded awkward. "Yes, "I'm Asami Sato. It's a pleasure to meet you guys."

Korra cleared her throat. "Um, yeah. Asami, these are my cousins, Eska and Desna." The twins nodded at her then turned their attention back to the television.

"It was nice meeting you," said Desna half-heartedly. "Now, if you'll excuse us, we want to catch up on our shows. Dad won't pay for cable anymore."

Korra cringed at the mention of her uncle. "That sucks. Is he around?"

"With the other boring adults," said Eska. "He's looking forward to meeting you, Asami."

"Great. Thanks." Korra took Asami's hand and dragged her out of the living room. "See what I mean?" she asked once they were out of earshot.

Asami shrugged. "They seemed like normal, grumpy teenagers to me."

Korra sighed and leaned against the hallway wall. "Yeah, I guess so. I just feel like their uncle does more harm than good for them. He's…strict."

"They do sort of sound a little oppressed. Or do they always speak in a monotone?" Asami smiled and leaned over to kiss Korra's cheek. "Would you stop worrying? I don't care how weird your extended family is. I'm thrilled to be here sharing Christmas with them. You know why?"

Korra studied the floor and shoved her hands in her pockets. She did not want to be so bashful. She just had a sinking feeling that Unalaq would ruin everything with some snide comment. "Why?"

Asami placed a hand on her chin and tilted her gaze up to meet her own. "Because I'm spending Christmas with you, my love, and that's all that matters to me."

"I'm sorry I don't mean to be so down its just –"

"Well, well, I was wondering when you two would wander back in." Unalaq gave them both a smile that didn't quite seem genuine. "Senna is very excited our little Korra Bear has brought…someone special."

Korra resisted to the urge to strangle her uncle for using her childhood nickname. "Uncle, this is Asami, my _girlfriend_." Korra gave her uncle a pointed look and studied his reaction.

"It's nice to meet you, Uncle Unalaq." Asami stuck out her hand. Unalaq looked down at the offered hand but made no move to reciprocate the gesture.

"Likewise I'm sure." His thinly veiled contempt only confirmed the sinking feeling in Korra's stomach. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go see if Senna needs any help."

After he was out of earshot Korra turned to Asami. "I'm so sorry."

"Is he always like that?" Asami asked.

"He's pretty conservative. I don't think he'll say anything openly in front of my parents, but…yeah he's always like that."

Asami nodded and then grinned. "So…when's dinner, _Korra Bear_?"

Korra face palmed. "Please don't call me that." She groaned as Asami laughed at her. "Come on. Let's go scope out the kitchen."

"Uh huh. Don't think I'll forget this." Asami followed her lead to the kitchen. Korra grinned at the sight of two giant soup pots sitting on the stove. A turkey had already been pulled from the oven along with an array of cooked vegetables.

"Mom, Katara, this looks amazing," said Korra. She walked over to the turkey and immediately tried to pry off a corner.

Her mother reached over and slapped her hand. "You can wait for dinner like the rest of us."

"I was only gonna have a little," Korra grumbled, withdrawing her hand. She caught Asami smiling at her and she blushed. "So, when will dinner be ready?"

"Not long now," said Katara. She approached Korra with a tray of cookies. "Here, you can have one to hold you over."

Asami took a cookie and nibbled on it. Korra grinned and shoved a whole one in her mouth.

"Attractive." Asami said dryly. They went back out in the living room and joined Desna and Eska. Neither of them really paid attention to the show that was on. They simply enjoyed sitting together on the couch. Korra leaned against Asami, who had her arm around her. Finally, Senna poked her head into the living room to announce that dinner was ready. Korra cheered and grabbed Asami's hand, dragging her into the dining room. They all took their places at the table.

Unalaq joined them and asked, "I hope you don't mind if I say grace?"

Korra made a face, but kept silent. Tonraq sighed, but nodded. "Go ahead."

Unalaq bowed his head and clasped his hands together. "Dear Lord, we give thanks today for the bountiful feast You have provided for us. At this time of year it is easy to give into the temptation of sin, and it is my deepest wish that we all strive to keep God in our hearts in the year to come." He hesitated a moment before adding, "Amen."

Korra did not bother to repeat after him. A weak chorus of 'amen' went around the table and they all sat down. "Finally, I'm starved." Korra reached for the turkey, helping herself to a large portion. She hesitated as she loaded the slices onto her plate and gestured toward Asami. "Did you want some?"

"Sure." Asami held up her plate and allowed Korra to serve her. "You're so kind."

"Asami, we're so happy to have you here with us," said Senna. "Perhaps next time you can bring the rest of your family, if you want."

Korra shot her mother a glare, but Asami laughed off the comment and said, "That's very sweet of you, but I'm afraid the holidays are usually a solitary affair for me. It's actually nice to have some company for a change."

"Well, I'm so glad Korra invited you this year," Senna added. "No one should be alone on the holidays."

Korra caught Unalaq staring at them from his end of the table. He steeped his fingers together and said, "You know, when Korra introduced me, I thought your name sounded familiar." Korra struggled to swallow the large helping of turkey to interrupt Unalaq's train of thought, but she wasn't fast enough. "If I'm not mistaken, you're Asami Sato of Future Industries."

Asami smiled. "That's me."

"I'm surprised someone that is in the public eye so much would be so…blatant." His eyes moved between Korra and Asami. Korra opened her mouth to retort but Asami squeezed her hand under the table. Korra raised a brow and Asami gave her a look that said 'I've got this.'

"I'm the owner of my company, Unalaq, and Future Industries has always prided itself on treating all of its employee's equally, including its CEO."

"Mom, you and Katara did such a good job on the turkey. Did you season it with something different?" Korra gave her mother a pleading look. _Change the topic, for the love of God change the topic!_

"I don't think we seasoned it any differently that we did last year." Senna gave Korra a confused look.

Unalaq forged on. "I just think that with everything that happened a few years ago, you'd want to keep a low profile."

Korra never wanted to punch someone so badly in her entire life. She shot her uncle a dirty look but he kept his attention on Asami.

"Let's not play games anymore." Asami crossed her arms. "If you have something to say, say it."

"Asami…" Korra warned.

"I was merely suggesting that given your father's incarceration, you might not want to flaunt your lifestyle. People might start to wonder if delinquency runs in the family."

Tonraq banged a fist on the table. "Unalaq! Apologize."

"I was only suggesting that–"

"I know exactly what you were suggesting," Korra growled.

Asami stood from the table. "Unalaq, I'm sure that it must be difficult for you to understand the many things that go into a successful multimillion dollar international company, and so I'll use small words." She placed her hands on the table, leaning toward him. "My father made mistakes, and he is currently paying for them. I am not him and I am not going to hide what I am because people like you exist in the world. I love Korra, and she loves me, that should be all that matters. But since you don't seem to have the decency to treat people with respect, I wouldn't expect you to understand that." Asami turned to Senna and Tonraq. "If you'll excuse me, I need a few minutes." She stepped away from the table and walked down the hall, leaving the dinner table in stunned silence.

Korra pushed her chair out and stood up. "Um, I'm going to make sure she's okay."

"Good idea," said Tonraq. He turned to his brother, but Korra did not linger to hear the approaching shouting match. She ran down the hall and saw Asami step out onto the porch.

"Hey, it's freezing out here," Korra said as she joined Asami outside.

Asami glanced back at her and nodded. "I only need a minute. The fresh air will help." Tears brimmed in her eyes.

"Come here." Korra opened her arms and Asami stepped into the hug. Korra gripped her tightly. "I am so sorry my Uncle is an asshole," she murmured.

Asami sighed. "I shouldn't have let him bait me like that."

"To be honest though, it was kind of awesome to see you knock him down a few pegs."

Asami chuckled weakly. "Thanks?"

"And if it'll make you feel better…I'll let you call me Korra Bear." Asami laughed against the crook of Korra's neck. "Just for today and never in front of Mako or Bolin."

Asami pulled back and rested her forehead against Korra's "I love you." She paused and smiled. " _Korra Bear_ "

Korra sighed. "I love you too."

After a few moments, Asami glanced back at the door. "When will it be safe to go back inside?" she asked.

"A few more minutes," Korra said. "That will give everyone a chance to get the yelling out of their system. Then we can sit down and everyone will have a great time except Unalaq." Korra grinned up at her. "So, what do you want to do with a spare three minutes?"

Asami smirked. "Well, we could make out." When Korra leaned in to capture her lips, Asami backed away. "Or, I could let you call whoever keeps making your phone buzz and tell them to leave you alone." She reached into her pocket and handed Korra the phone, unlocked. "So, who's so desperate to contact you?"

Korra frowned and went into the 'missed calls' section. "There's like 23 from Varrick."

"Really? Did he leave a message?"

Korra pulled up the one voicemail and listened. Her eyes widened. "Oh my God."

"What is it?" Asami asked.

"The podcast, like three stations want to pick me up for an evening show." Korra grinned and put the phone away. She hugged Asami tightly. "Do you realize what that means?"

Asami groaned as Korra clung tightly to her. "Regular hours?" she asked.

Korra nodded into her neck. "A regular life with you. No more working 'til one in the morning. No more scrambling to get by."

Asami gave her a soft kiss on the lips. "I'm so proud of you, you know that? Let's go share the good news with everyone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Chapter Seventeen, yay! There will be a stream this Friday, January 16, at 5 pm Pacific. Tune in to see us play games and talk about writing! Also, we wrote a short one shot for Korrasami Wedding Day, if you're interested in reading some more Korrasami. See you all next time.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, and more fluff! I swear, I tried to get to the angst, but Sy was like "You can't skip Christmas!" so you have her to thank for this chapter. Appreciate it :P
> 
> Anyways, thank you to all our wonderful supporters. Sy and I will be streaming this Friday once again via Twitch on the channel Luraline. Stop by and say hi! We're starting at 5 pm pacific, and we play all sorts of video games, including Legend of Korra, which usually consists of me getting my butt kicked on extreme mode. Anyways, enjoy! Check out Ozkit's drawings of our medieval AU (The Blacksmith's Favor) if you haven't yet. They're all over tumblr.

Korra tried to keep quiet while Asami slept beside her. Regardless of how old she was Korra always woke up early on Christmas morning. It was a little strange to be in the cabin with Asami. It filled her with a wonderful sense of peace to be able to share this holiday with someone she loved.

"So how long do I need to pretend to sleep before you're done staring at me?" Asami cracked an eye open.

"Good morning, Asami." Korra shifted closer and kissed her softly. "Merry Christmas."

Asami kissed her again. "Merry Christmas." She yawned and wrapped an arm around Korra. "So, are there any odd traditions I should be aware of for today?"

Korra laughed and pulled her close, lying back so that Asami could settle on top of her. "Nothing much. We usually open gifts and then relax. It's not an extravagant holiday for us."

"So are we watching your childhood videos before or after presents?" Asami asked. She grinned and trailed a finger down Korra's chest.

Korra groaned. "After." She planted a quick kiss on Asami's cheek before sliding out of bed. "Speaking of which…" she moved to their suitcases and dug around inside for a moment. "I wanted to give this to you while we're alone." She pulled the small velvet box out and sat back down on the bed. Asami raised a brow and carefully took it and opened it.

"Korra…" she breathed. "It's beautiful." She pulled the necklace from the box and examined it closely. "Put it on me?"

Korra smiled. "Of course." She moved behind Asami and carefully fastened the necklace. Asami turned around.

"How does it look?"

Korra grinned. She had been a little nervous buying jewelry for Asami. The CEO had all sorts of expensive rings, necklaces and bracelets that she wore for special occasions, but Korra wanted to give her something to wear all the time. The necklace was on a simple silver chain. The pendant a series of silver gears that shaped an intricate heart.

"It looks wonderful." Korra said. "It's not…I mean I wasn't sure with the heart. It's not too cheesy or–" Asami leaned forward and kissed her.

"Hush, I love it."

Korra grinned and kissed her again. "I love you."

"I love you too." Asami smiled. "Now, sit still, let me get yours." She got off the bed and dug through her own suitcase. "I didn't wrap it, but something tells me you won't mind." She pulled a plain slim box from the suitcase and walked back over to Korra. "Merry Christmas."

Korra took the box from her and turned it over. It held no markings, no indication of what might be inside. Carefully, she pulled the box open and looked inside. "Asami, it's… what am I looking at here?"

Asami smiled. "Tickets."

"I can see that, tickets to what?" Korra tried to read the small print in the dim light.

Asami laughed. "You know that MMA championship you wouldn't shut up about?"

Korra's eyes widened. "No…way…they sold out! You told me they were sold out!"

"They were." Asami kissed Korra on the cheek. "After I bought your tickets."

"You jerk!" Korra threw a light punch, but Asami caught her fist and pushed her back onto the bed. "You let me mope about that for weeks!"

"Well, now you get to be excited that our first weekend back in town will be spent watching half naked people beat each other up." Asami smiled down at Korra.

"Have I mentioned how much I love you?" Korra gently cupped Asami's cheek.

"Today? Or in general?" she teased. "Now, come on I was promised videos."

Korra groaned and slumped off the bed. "Do you really need to see those? They're awful. I was a bossy, loud-mouthed little kid who got into fights most of the time." Asami joined her and dragged her toward the bedroom exit. "My parents will spend the whole time mocking me, and my cousins will just sit there with an empty look in their eyes."

"You promised," Asami said. She leaned in close and kissed her on the cheek. "And if you follow through with this promise, I will be certain to reward you, later."

Korra grinned. "Well then, let's watch some home videos."

***

Korra slouched further into the couch as her face burned even hotter. Her family chuckled and Asami leaned over to kiss her. "Why are you so shy? This is adorable." She pointed at the television, which currently displayed Korra at age 5, dressed in a large cape and running through a park. Her unintelligible screams could barely be deciphered into a narrative about saving the world from dinosaurs.

"You don't know how long I wore that cape for," Korra muttered.

Senna laughed. "I couldn't even talk her out of it at bedtime. She tried to bathe in it one time!"

"And you tell me you don't like to accessorize," Asami said with a chuckle.

Korra grabbed a blanket and buried herself in it. "I'm not coming out," she said.

She felt a gentle tugging at the cloth and saw Asami peek her head in. "I can come in, if you like."

Hesitantly, Korra scooted over and Asami ducked under the blanket with her. "You can still watch if you want," Korra mumbled.

"I will in a second." Asami leaned over and kissed her on the lips.

"You two are so despicably cute I may vomit," droned one of the twins.

With a laugh, Asami ducked out from under the blanket. Korra blushed even more as her family laughed. Then, the television went quiet. She lowered the blanket and saw someone had turned it off. "You guys didn't have to stop," she said.

"Oh, we'll resume in a minute," said Senna. "I just thought now might be a good time to move on to presents." She reached over to the pile and grabbed a small box. "Asami, why don't you open one first as the guest of honor?"

Korra smiled at the sight of Asami's blush. "Go on. I'm sure my mom's just excited to see your reaction."

Senna tossed her a small box and Asami caught it. "Wow, it's light." She turned the box over. "You really didn't have to get me anything, you know."

"Tonraq and I were more than happy to," Senna said.

Korra sat back and watched Asami slowly peel the wrapping paper off the box. She pulled the top off and gasped. Reaching inside, she pulled out an intricately beaded hair clip in the shape of a red carnation. "It's lovely," she said. Asami reached up and removed the gold hairclip she currently had in place. "Korra, will you help me with this?"

With a nod, Korra leaned over and helped Asami pin the clip into her hair. "Korra mentioned you like these sort of things. I don't bead nearly as much as I used to, but it's an old skill of mine."

"It's beautiful, Senna." Asami reached up and touched the spot in her hair with the clip. "I'll wear it everywhere."

***

After everyone finished opening gifts, Korra and Asami trekked out into the snow for some sledding. "It won't be as good back in town," Korra explained. "And besides, I want to show you the hill I sledded on when I was a kid."

Asami giggled as she followed Korra. "Should we have brought your cape?"

Korra turned around and glared at her. "I swear, Asami, if you mention that cape to anyone back home…"

Asami flashed her a grin. "Oh, I would never do that. You're just making this worse for yourself by getting so embarrassed over it."

Korra blushed and turned back to the trail. She tugged the sled behind her. She let out a small laugh. "At least my mom didn't force you to sit through looking at all my baby pictures."

Asami laughed. "Are those up here?"

"I – what? No!" Korra turned and glared at her. "Asami, don't even try to-"

"Would you relax?" Asami asked. She caught up to Korra and took her hand. "Am I teasing you too much or something? You've been really defensive about this stuff." She paused, tugging Korra to a halt. "Does it bother you that I'm teasing you so much?"

"What?" Korra asked. Asami raised a brow at her. "No, of course not. Asami, I…" She sighed and gestured toward a felled tree. The two of them walked over and sat down on the thick trunk. "I'm not used to this whole 'meet the parents' thing, and I'm not used to the people I'm dating getting to see that side of me."

Asami leaned against her, giving her hand a squeeze. "If it helps, I think it's incredibly endearing." Slowly, Korra turned to look at her and smiled. "And I'm honored to be the first."

Korra stood up and tugged Asami to her feet. "You know, you should be. Not everyone gets to see my baby pictures." She nodded toward the path. "Come on, I still want to take you sledding." The hill was in pristine condition when they arrived. Korra grinned and placed the sled at the top of the hill. "This is perfect, come on."

Korra settled on the sled and waited for Asami to sit behind her. She felt Asami's arms wrap around her middle and hold her close. "I wish every day could be like this," Asami said.

Korra paused and glanced back at her. "Like what, Christmas?"

Asami sighed and rested her chin on Korra's shoulder. "No, I mean like you and I having fun together. Laughing together. Enjoying ourselves…" She stared off toward the tree line. "I keep imagining us going back home and getting sucked into work. I…" Asami hesitated for a second. Korra found her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "I don't want us to lose this."

"We won't," Korra said. She angled herself to give Asami a gentle kiss. "You know why? Whenever things get crazy, we'll have each other still, just the two of us, and that will be enough." Korra waited to add, "Well, I mean, Naga will be there, too."

Asami burst out laughing. "Of course she will be." She looked down at the bottom of the hill. "Now, do you promise that we won't hit any trees?"

Korra nodded. "Of course! What, do you think I'm some amateur sled rider?"

"I don't know. It might be more difficult without the cape."

Korra felt her face go red as Asami chuckled. "I'll manage." She pushed the sled over the edge, reveling in Asami's scream as the sled zoomed down the slope. The hill was larger than most people sledded down, though not as drastic as sliding down Flattop Mountain inside garbage bags. Korra made a mental note to save that tourist activity for their next visit. "Hang on!" she shouted, gripping the edges of the sled as she steered them past a large tree.

Asami held on tighter as they whizzed through the forest. The sled rocked to the side when they rolled over an upturned root, but otherwise had a smooth ride to the bottom of the hill. When the sled finally came to a stop, Korra rolled onto her back, laying in the snow and laughing as she stared up at the cloud-covered sky.

Asami lay next to her, laughing along with. "I guess that was pretty fun," she said.

Korra propped herself on an elbow and stared down at Asami. Even when she was dressed in snow pants and a heavy jacket, she looked lovely. Her cheeks were red with cold, and her lips parted in a gentle smile. "I love you," Korra said. She raised a gloved hand to her cheek and leaned down to kiss her. "I love you so much." The depths of her emotions surprised her sometimes. "Will you come up here with me next year, too?" she asked.

Asami smiled and reached up to cup Korra's face as well. "Of course I will. And they year after that, too, and for as long as you'll have me."

The two of them pulled themselves up into a sitting position. They sat and studied the snowy forest for a while, silently enjoying each other's company. "You know, I sort of felt like a fraud for the longest time."

"Hm, why's that?" Asami asked.

Korra leaned back and studied the forest canopy. "I gave good advice, but my own life was such a wreck. I was so terrified I would ruin everything with you when I first realized I had feelings for you." She glanced at Asami to see her brows furrowed with worry. "I don't really worry about that, now. Well, I still worry, but it's about other things, like what we're going to do a year from now, five years from now, who's house are we eventually going to move into? I mean-"

She was silenced by Asami's lips pressing against her own. "You're sweet," Asami said. "And while those are all good questions, we don't have to worry about them right now."

Korra blushed and nodded before resting her head on Asami's shoulder. "All right," she said. They sat and listened to the sounds of the forest for a few moments longer. "Is it time to go back to being adults?" Korra finally asked.

Asami sighed and wrapped an arm around her. "I'm afraid it's getting close to that time, yes."

Korra threaded their hands together and held on tightly. "Just a few more minutes."

"Of course."


	19. Chapter 19

"Conflict Resolution, you're on the air." Korra smiled. It felt good to be back in the studio again.

"Um, hi Korra." The voice sounded like a young man, familiar, though Korra could not place where she might know him from.

Korra readjusted herself in her new chair. Naga even had a better seat in the new studio. A large dog bed hand been laid out in a corner for her to curl up on. "What can I help you with tonight?"

"I'm a senior in high school, and my girlfriend and I have been going out for a few months now. I'm really serious about her, but we graduate in the spring, and she's applying to all of these out of state colleges. I guess I just don't know what to do. I mean I don't want to ask her to stay here and go to community college with me; I want her to be in the best programs for her degree. I can't afford to go to the out of state schools, even with scholarships. I just worry that it'll break us up before we really have a chance to be together."

Korra felt a smile tugging at her lips. She had received more calls from a wider audience since receiving her new time slot, and the new teenage audience often proved to be a source of either endearment or frustration. "That can be really scary," Korra said. "I'm guessing you haven't really talked with her about all of this?"

"No, I don't want her to think I can't handle this."

"Well, first of all, you have no guarantee that she is going to school out of state. I mean, I applied to all sorts of places when I went to college. So as of right now, you're doing a whole lot of worrying and you aren't even sure you should be. Second of all, it's important that you do talk to her about this. I know it's hard because you don't want to seem like you're being clingy or unsupportive. At the same time, if long distance is something you don't want to do, or feel like you can't do, she needs to know that. Honesty is important if you want to make this relationship work."

"I know, I just…" The caller sighed on their end of the phone. "It's scary, you know?"

"Oh trust me, I do." Korra leaned back in her chair and guided the microphone with her. "I can't tell you how many scary conversations I've had with my girlfriend. But you know what? I'm glad I had all of them. We discovered so much about ourselves and our relationship is stronger for it." Korra waited a moment for the caller to say something. When the other end remained silent, she added, "So, here's a question. Do you think keeping these concerns quiet will help?"

"No," said the young man. He sounded weary.

"Would you like me to help you draft some ways to approach the conversation? It might help if you have some ideas about what to say beforehand."

"You'd do that? You don't have to take other callers?"

Korra grinned. "Well, I have a few minutes. Let's see what we can come up with."

***

Korra pulled open the door to Asami's home and was assailed by vigorous classical music. Naga nudged her hand and she let the dog off her leash. Not seeing Asami anywhere, Korra frowned and followed the sound to Asami's gym. She glanced inside to see Asami rapidly attacking a wooden training dummy. She walked in and set down her bag on a nearby bench. "Asami?" she asked, but the crash of violins and brass drowned out her voice.

She walked over to the corner of the gym with the sound system and glanced at the record player. A vinyl recording of "The Planets: Mars, Opus 32" spun on the table. She turned down the volume, the percussion suddenly replaced with the smacking sound of Asami's wild punches. "Asami?" she called again, turning to watch her girlfriend continue to attack the training dummy. She gave it one more solid punch before stopping and turning to Korra. She wiped a hand over her sweat-streaked forehead.

"Welcome home," she panted.

Since their return from Alaska, they had traded off on whose home they stayed at. It was not the most efficient system, but it worked while they were still reluctant to move in together. "Are you okay?" Korra asked. She grabbed a towel and brought it over to her.

Asami took it and ran the cloth over her face. "No," she growled. She set aside the towel and began her attack on the dummy again.

"Uh, okay." Korra looked at the dummy to see scuff forming from Asami's repeated attacks. _How long has she been down here?_ "Asami how about you go shower while I start dinner?"

"Not. Hungry." Each word was punctuated with a strike.

"Okay…let me rephrase that." Korra moved to Asami's side and when she was about to throw a punch, Korra caught the hand and twisted it behind Asami's back. "You're _going_ to go take a shower and then we are eating dinner. Sorry if it sounded like I was asking before." Asami shifted her weight and swept Korra's leg out from under her. They toppled to the floor, both of them trying get the upper hand. Korra rolled them so that she was on top of Asami, firmly pinning her.

"I was going to wait until I had fed you before I asked you what's wrong, but seeing as you're not going anywhere…"

Asami pushed against her. When Korra didn't release her she looked away sullenly. "I don't want to talk about it."

Korra leaned down and kissed Asami's forehead. "Now you're just being stubborn." She nuzzled Asami's cheek. "You're spending entirely too much energy on being angry when you're pinned under your very sexy girlfriend who has generously offered to make you dinner."

After several seconds of ignoring her, Asami finally turned to look up at Korra. "You're lucky I love you," she said.

Korra let go of her wrists and sat up. "I am," she said. Asami leaned up and kissed her lightly on the lips. "I didn't mean to get pushy, there, but you were going to split your knuckles open if you kept that up." She took one of Asami's hands and kissed the top of her already worn knuckles. The protective tape had almost rubbed completely away.

"No, you were right to stop me." Asami glanced down at her hands. "It wouldn't be good to look like I've been brawling, not with the media attention I'll be getting."

"Yikes." Korra and stood up and offered Asami a hand. Asami took it and Korra pulled her to her feet. "Sounds bad," Korra said. "Want to tell me about it after you rinse off?"

Asami nodded. "That would probably be best."

"Any special requests for dinner?" Korra asked.

Asami ran a hand through her hair. "Chocolate covered everything?"

"Sadly that is not something I can make. I _can_ make cookies later." Korra tugged on Asami's hand and pulled her into a hug. "How does stir fry sound?"

Asami hummed in approval and tightened her grip on Korra. "How do you always know the right thing to say?"

Korra chuckled. "It's my job you know. Conflict resolution, it's what I do."

Asami kissed her and then pulled away. "Well, I am going to go rinse off. I'll meet you in the kitchen?"

Korra nodded. "Take as long as you need." She followed Asami out of the gym but left for the kitchen while Asami walked upstairs. Korra found Naga flopped over on the kitchen floor. She chuckled and bent down to pet her briefly before fetching some dog food. While Naga ate, she washed her hands and looked around the kitchen for supplies. As she dried her hands, she spotted a newspaper that had been tossed on the counter. She picked it up, ready to toss it in the recycling bin until she saw the headline.

_Like Father Like Daughter: Fraud Scandal Holds Possible Future Industries Ties._ Korra's stomach sank as she read the opening paragraph: 'A recent fraud scandal tied to Future Industries' newest partner, Varrick Industries, put both companies under scrutiny. A pending investigation froze all of Varrick Industries' assets while Future Industries' stock has dropped dramatically. A similar drop occurred three years ago when Future Industries' previous CEO, Hiroshi Sato, was incarcerated for illegal stock trading. The new CEO, Asami Sato, swore to take the company in a new direction upon taking her father's place. In light of recent events, however…'

Korra stopped reading and dropped the paper into the bin. Asami would tell her what was actually happening. Newspapers had a way of making everything sound more dramatic than what was actually happening. Still, Korra's stomach clenched tightly with nerves. The article easily explained why Korra had found Asami wrecking her training dummy. Instead of running up to Asami, Korra began pulling the needed supplies out for stir-fry. She concentrated on cooking, but her blood chilled every time her thoughts turned back to the news article. How could they even think Future Industries is tied to this? She frowned, jabbing a sautéed piece of chicken with her fork. And how could Varrick even do this to her? She chopped up the ingredients with a little more force than necessary before dumping them into a wok. "Damn it, Varrick," she sighed.

"Hey," Asami said quietly.

Korra turned toward her. "Hey. Feeling a little better?"

"A little. I'm starving though. That smells wonderful." Asami moved beside Korra and kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry about the leg sweep," she murmured.

Korra smiled. "You just wanted an excuse to be underneath me."

Asami trailed her hands over Korra's sides. "Maybe we can try that again after dinner and we'll see who's on top."

Korra closed her eyes when Asami's hands slipped under her shirt. "If you keep distracting me, I'm going to burn your food." She pulled away from Asami and kissed her softly. "Go sit down before I set the house on fire."

Asami laughed. "Yes ma'am."

Korra finished cooking their meal and brought it to the table. They ate in relative silence. Korra cleared away the dishes. When she was done, she found Asami sitting in the living room, huddled in a corner of the couch as she stared pensively out the window. Korra sat down beside her and opened her arms in invitation. Asami smiled and curled against Korra's side. Korra reach up and pulled a blanket down from the back of the couch and draped it over them. Korra let her hands gently rub up and down Asami's back as she waited for her to start talking.

"Varrick's company contracted out some of its work to another company a few years ago. It's not an unusual practice, especially if the project is something that is new or unfamiliar to the kind of work your company is used to. Recently it has come to light that the contracted company was involved in some seriously illegal activities. Because of that, they've started an investigation into Varrick's company and all of their other partners, which includes Future Industries."

"They're not going to find anything though, right?"

"There's nothing for them to find. Future Industries is clean, I make sure of it. But that won't stop people from jumping to conclusions, and making accusations."

"I'm sorry this happened."

Asami sighed. "As angry as I want to be at Varrick, I've seen the reports; the company did a thorough job of appearing to be legitimate. I could have easily made the same mistake."

"I doubt it, I've never met someone as meticulous as you when it comes to your work."

"The best part of this whole thing is the media circus that is bound to come about."

"Do I need to worry?"

"I don't know. I mean I'm used to them camping outside the main gate whenever something big is going on, but you…" Asami chewed on her bottom lip. "They might leave you alone since you aren't really connected to the….oh no…"

"What?"

Asami glanced up at her with worried eyes. "Varrick sponsored your website and podcasts."

"But, I work for the radio company, I don't work for him."

"Still, you might be investigated as well, and the fact that you're my girlfriend…"

Korra took hold of Asami's hand. "We'll get through this," she said. Korra tried to laugh, but it sounded forced. "I mean, how media attention can a small-time radio show host and a corporate executive get? We're not exactly a movie star couple."

Asami smiled softly and rested her head against Korra's shoulder. "The paparazzi shouldn't be a problem. It will be the news commentary. Just article after article, and they aren't afraid to get vicious, Korra. I just…" She pulled Korra closer. "I don't want this to drive us apart."

"Hey." Korra leaned down and kissed Asami's forehead. "Have I gone anywhere yet?"

"No." Asami sniffed. Korra could see tears brimming in her eyes. "But it's only just started, Korra. What happens when the news networks start attacking us?"

"They can't scare me off." Korra shifted so that she straddled Asami's lap. "Nothing will." She leaned down and kissed Asami, slowly, deeply. Their tongues intertwined briefly and Korra pulled away. "I love you, Asami. No amount of bad press will change that."

Asami nodded, cupping Korra's face. Tears spilled down her cheeks, slowly crawling over the porcelain skin. "I'm sorry, Korra," she whispered. "I'm so sorry." They kissed again, Asami pulling her close, her hands wandering slowly over Korra's body. When they parted, Asami rested her forehead against Korra's chest. "Can we…go to bed?" she asked.

Korra smiled and raised a hand to Asami's face. She brushed a tear away with her thumb. "Of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did we tell ya? Poop. Hit. The. Fan. And this is just the start, y'all. Hold on to your horses, everyone. And I should probably say that this isn't going to be ridiculously angsty, but you all know Sy and I like to explore how deep character relationships work or react when put under pressure. Anyways, go check out The Blacksmith's Favor's and Ozkit's amazing drawings for it on Tumblr.
> 
> Also, Sy and I will stream this Friday on the Twitch channel Luraline, as always. Join us at 5 pm pacific time. We'll play video games with strong female characters!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry this took so long. We got tied up with other responsibilities. Thanks everyone for your lovely comments and support. Enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Reminder: We stream via twitch on the channel Luraline every Friday starting at 5 pm pacific time. We hope to see you there.

Korra accepted another caller and crossed her arms on the desk, leaning forward. "Conflict Resolution, you're on the air," she said.

"Hello, yes. I'd like to ask you something about yourself, if that's all right, Korra." The man on the other end of the line sounded friendly enough, though his tone had an air of professionalism, as if he were conducting an interview rather than calling for advice. The question itself was odd, as well.

Korra cleared her throat. "Well, that depends on the question, I guess. There are some things I'm more than happy to share about myself, and other things I prefer to keep personal, if you can understand that."

"Of course," the caller said dismissively. "I was wondering if you could say how long you knew Asami before you two started dating?"

Korra frowned, the question didn't sit right with her but she couldn't think of a reason not to answer them. "Asami and I met in college and have been friends ever since. We've only started dating recently. Is there a friend in your life that you were looking to ask out?" Korra prodded.

"So is it just a causal fling or are you two serious?" the man pressed.

Korra silently counted to three. "I know it can be difficult to talk about problems that you might be having, and I know that sometimes it can help to gain confidence from someone who has gone through similar things. Because of that, I'm going to answer your question, not because I believe you called in to ask me anything for personal reasons, but because there are others out there listening to this show. It was a little scary at first, admitting that I had feelings for my best friend, and then starting to date again. It's worth it though; what Asami and I have is something wonderful, and it's worth pushing past those insecurities. So, for those of you out there who actually are dealing with something similar to this, don't let fear paralyze you." Korra paused and smiled to herself. "There may be people out there who are not supportive, there may be people out there who openly disagree with you, or your choices. Ultimately, you are the one who lives with those choices, don't let nay-sayers compromise you."

"Uh-huh. And-"

"Look, I know you're not calling because you honestly have some vested interest in me helping you. You're calling to get at my girlfriend. So I'm going to hang up and accept a call from someone who wants to have a meaningful conversation." She ended the call before he could get a word in and she accepted the next person queued in line. "Conflict Resolution, you're on the air."

 

***

 

When she came home, Asami waited for her in the living room. She stood up and greeted Korra as soon as she walked in. "I can't believe those people," she said, pulling Korra into a hug. "Doesn't the station screen calls?"

Korra returned the hug, burying her face in the crook of Asami's neck. "He could have lied to whoever answered the phone," she mumbled.

"I know, I just…" Asami sighed and pulled back from the embrace. "I can handle them pestering me. What gets me angry is when they go after you. They have no right."

"But they're going to," said Korra, picking up Asami's hands and holding them between her own. "I can take it. I walk past those reporters every morning without punching a single one."

Asami chuckled and cupped her cheek. "And I'm very proud of you for that." She leaned forward and kissed Korra on the forehead. "But I worry about you. I've had to deal with this sort of thing before. I don't know how much experience you've had with fielding bad press."

"I'll manage," said Korra. She leaned up to kiss Asami's lips. "As long as I've got you."

Asami smiled down at her, but the grin did not stretch to the corners of her mouth. "About that." She took Korra's hand and led them over to the couch where they sat down together. "I think it might be a good idea if you don't stay over here for a while, at least until the media attention calms down a bit."

"Um, all right. We can stay at my place." Korra did not like the way Asami's brow furrowed. "Or…we run away to Bermuda together?" When Asami did not laugh, she groaned and sunk into the couch, looking away from her. "I'm not going to like what you're suggesting, aren't I?" Her gut already twisted itself into knots.

"Korra, we should spend some nights apart from each other." Asami placed a hand on her shoulder, but she tried not to acknowledge it. The knot turned into anxiety, which only made her want to lash out, and she couldn't do that, not to Asami. Still, she had to say something.

"So we're just going to let these people run our lives?" she asked, trying to maintain a level voice.

"Just for a week. The investigation will be old news soon enough, and it will be safer this way." Asami slid her hand along Korra's arm, searching for comfort, but Korra kept her own hands folded together.

Korra inhaled slowly. She stared across the room. "Are you afraid I'll cause a scene?" she asked.

"No, that's not it at all." Asami shifted closer. "The way you handled that asshole today was amazing. But the fact that you had to deal with him at all is what concerns me." Asami laced her fingers in between Korra's.

"Asami I love you." Korra kissed Asami's knuckle. "I love you so much, and it kills me to see what this is doing to you. I can't just leave you here to be thrown to the lions."

"I've seen far worse than this, I am more than capable of handling it on my own."

"But you don't have to!"

"Korra please, you don't know what these people will do. I wouldn't be surprised if they tried to contact your family. They know I went there for Christmas. They will dig up anything they can; they will twist words. It gets ugly." Asami's grip on her hand tightened. Korra finally met her gaze and saw tears threatening to spill over.

"All the more reason for us to handle it together." She clutched back at Asami's hand.

"Korra." Asami sighed heavily and shook her head. "It's not like I'm breaking up with you, I'm just saying it might be easier for you if you didn't have to fight your way through news reporters every morning when you go to work."

"Easier for me, but what about you? You can't just expect me to –"

"I don't want my mistakes to hurt you."

"Asami…" Finally, Korra turned to her and cupped Asami's cheek. She remembered the man on the radio. She couldn't imagine what it was like to have to listen to it. "They won't, I promise." Korra nodded toward the hallway. "Should we go watch a movie, or something? Or…do you want me to go home tonight?"

Just the mention of it made Asami's hold on her tighten. "I should ask you to leave, shouldn't I? I just made a big deal out of it, after all."

Korra leaned forward and kissed her nose. "You're upset, you're scared." She nuzzled against Asami's cheek. "You just want to be my big strong girlfriend and protect me. I get that." She pulled back and rested her forehead against Asami's. "But you have to let me take care of you too, okay?" she murmured.

"I know but –"

"You made a good point." Korra interrupted. "As much as I'll hate not falling asleep with you every night, this week I can stay at my apartment. It'll be less for you to deal with, and hopefully I can get to work without running over any reporters." Korra smiled. "But, that means you're going to have to show me how much you miss me on the weekends. Is that a good compromise Ms. Sato?"

Finally, Asami offered her a genuine smile. "I can do one better and start showing you tonight." She stood and tugged on Korra's hand. "If you want to, that is."

Korra stood with her, letting her arms encircle Asami's waist. "I want to very much so." She leaned in and kissed Asami, deeply.

 

***

 

Korra tore off her headphones and resisted the urge to throw them across the sound booth. Naga whined from beside her and nuzzled her hand.

"Sorry girl." Korra scratched Naga's head. "Just been a rough week." She looked up when someone knocked at the door. A large man in a suit smiled apologetically.

"The car is ready, Ms. Baker."

Korra closed her eyes and sighed heavily. "Okay, let me grab my coat." She hated that nearly half of the calls this week had been reporters trying to weasel information out of her. What was worse, they had started not only camping outside her apartment, but also her radio station. Her manager was thrilled. The drama had caused her numbers to shoot through the roof. But now Korra had to be escorted home each evening in the company car for her own protection.

She slipped on her coat, and pulled out a pair of sunglasses to guard against the flash of the cameras. Another man in a suit joined the first and they helped her push through the crowd until she reached the car. When they reached her apartment they once again helped her through the crowd. She let Naga out in the courtyard for a little while. The enclosed space was safe from reporters. After she called the dog in, she settled into her apartment. It felt empty without Asami. Korra picked up her phone and saw a missed message from her.

_I heard the show tonight. How are you holding up, sweetheart?_ Korra hesitated over the reply button but dialed Asami's number instead. She answered on the first ring.

"Hey."

"Hey." Korra blew out a breath. "I miss you."

"I miss you, too."

"We're still on for this weekend right?"

"Of course."

"I'm going crazy without you," Korra admitted. "I never thought I'd miss you stealing all the blankets but somehow it's just not the same if I don't have to fight for it." A smiled tugged at her lips when she heard Asami laugh.

"I know what you mean. I think I've grown accustomed to your snoring."

Korra chuckled. Some of the tension eased from her shoulders. "Did you see the newspapers?"

"I try not to. My lawyers give me the short version. Why?"

"They seem to think that there's 'Trouble in Paradise' since I'm not over there every night now." Korra scowled. "Are they trying to turn us into celebrities?"

"Korra, you _are_ a celebrity."

"I'm not…I mean it's not like I'm a movie star or something." Korra shifted uncomfortably.

"We are very attractive people, both in high profile jobs, that are in a relationship together," Asami said. "They eat that up."

"How much longer do you think we'll have to deal with this?" Korra asked.

"The investigation has hit a bit of a snag," Asami said.

"Snag?" Korra frowned and collapsed onto the couch. Naga came over and nudged her. She patted the dog half-heartedly.

"Some of the things they are trying to investigate have to do with other countries. Not all of the countries are being cooperative."

"God damn it," Korra growled. "I want to hit something."

"I know love, I know."

Korra groaned and rolled over on the couch, turning her back on Naga. "How are you holding up? You've been eating regularly, right?"

"As much as I can. Though doughnuts and fast food don't really hold a candle to your cooking," Asami said.

"Do you want me to cook for you this weekend?" Korra asked.

"I actually had a bit of a date night planned."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Korra asked. "I mean, won't we be followed around and everything?" She felt Naga rest her head on her leg and she finally turned over to see the dog staring pathetically at her. She stood up.

"I've got that covered, I promise."

Korra grinned as she followed Naga to the food cupboard. "You're not going to tell me what we're doing?"

"I want to treat you. Let me surprise you."

"You know, I'd be perfectly happy spending the whole weekend in bed with you." She picked up Naga's food dish and filled it with kibble, holding the phone between her ear and shoulder. For a moment, she forgot the reporters were just outside.

"Don't tell me you aren't sick of being cooped up in your apartment."

Korra frowned at the reminder. "Well…maybe a little."

"We'll have a lovely date together, and then we can stay in the bedroom if you want."

She smiled. "I can't wait."

"Neither can I."


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for the long wait between updates. This chapter was a struggle to finish, but I think we'll get there. The rest of the story shouldn't be as long of a wait...we hope. I honestly think we're getting to the end of this, sadly. Maybe 5 more chapters? Who knows? We've enjoyed the ride with you all so far, though!
> 
> As always, we stream on the twitch channel Luraline every Friday starting at 5 pm Pacific time. Check it out!

Korra stared out the car window, trying to decide where Asami was taking them. She had assured Korra that their date would not be interrupted. Everything had been taken care of, according to Asami.

She glanced at Korra while they drove out of the city. "Hey, just relax."

Korra tried not to pout. "You're really not going to tell me where we're going?" After spending a week without Asami to come home to, going out for the weekend had not been on the top of her list to begin with. She could only hope Asami took her to a secret condo getaway or something.

Asami chuckled. "No."

"Or why exactly you brought along wetsuits?" She nodded toward the trunk, where Asami had packed an odd assortment of items along with the cold water suits.

"No." Asami placed a hand on Korra's thigh. "Just let me do something nice for you."

Korra covered Asami's hand with her own. "I'm sorry, I've just been really tense lately."

"I know, which is exactly why we deserve to have a nice day out." Asami turned her attention back to the road. "We're almost there."

Korra raised a brow and looked back out on the road. She had no idea where there could be. A few minutes later, she saw a sign indicating the turn-off for a sealife center was approaching. Asami took it and Korra glanced at her. "An aquarium?" she asked.

Asami smiled. "Better. It's a marine sanctuary that Future Industries donates to regularly. They are closed today to set up some of the new habitats, and I asked them if we could come by and just...hang out."

"We're seriously going to have this whole aquarium to ourselves all day?" Korra stared at the large building looming in the distance. The ocean lay on the horizon. She smiled at Asami. "Did I ever mention what a wonderful girlfriend you are?"

Asami shrugged. "I'm getting pretty used to hearing it." She flashed a smile at Korra. "I'm still not telling you what the wetsuits are for."

"Like you need to tell me. I bet ten dollars I'm swimming with dolphins."

Asami arched a brow at her. "Care to bet anything a little more interesting?" They pulled into a mostly empty parking lot and Asami stopped the car. She leaned over and kissed Korra on the cheek, then moved down to her neck. Korra shuddered.

"Um...I'm pretty sure I'm going to lose, now that I think about it," Korra muttered. She turned and tried to capture Asami's lips, but she pulled away.

"And would that be so bad?" Asami asked. When Korra could not find her voice to answer, Asami laughed and leaned in close, kissing her softly on the lips. Then, she unbuckled and climbed out of the car, while Korra fumbled to undo her own seat belt Asami pulled the duffle bags with the wet suits out of the car.

"I wouldn't want to distract you and ruin your surprise." Korra followed Asami to the sea life center. Instead of taking the front door, they made their way around the side. Asami pulled out her phone and sent a text. A few moments later, the door swung open.

An employee greeted them with a smile. "Ms. Sato! Right on time, come inside." He stepped aside to allow them through. They entered the building and Korra looked around, seeing tarps over several of the displays. "Pardon the mess. We're resetting some of our exhibits today."

Korra looped an arm around Asami and leaned in close. "I'm so excited," she whispered.

Asami chuckled and gave Korra a warm smile. They were led through another side door.

"You two can get changed in here." he gestured to the door to the right.

"Thanks!" Asami pulled Korra into the changing room.

"Uh, what are we doing?" Korra asked.

Asami shut the door and tossed her a wetsuit. "Get dressed. You'll really want it to protect you against the coral."

"The...coral?" Korra asked, pulling her shirt off. When Asami did not elaborate, she grinned. "You mean as in a coral reef?" Asami smiled back, pulling her shirt over her head and tossing it at Korra. "As in we're going to see one up close?"

"As close as you can get in scuba gear. The water is shallow enough that they'll let you down there with a guide."

"Asami, this is awesome!" Korra tore off the rest of her clothes and tugged the wetsuit on. She struggled to pull it snug, catching her limbs in the sleeves until Asami came over to help. She kissed Korra on the cheek.

"Calm down. We're going to have the whole day to explore this place. You, me, and no one else. The news reporters can't find us here." Asami finished pulling on her own wetsuit. Korra watched as she gracefully pulled the suit on, zipping it up with practiced ease.

"How often do you come here?" Korra asked. Asami took her hand and led her out of the changing room.

"I don't go diving every time I visit, but I do try to check up on the center every few months. It's good to have a presence with the organizations you're funding." They stepped out into a hallway. It led into a large chamber surrounded by tanks of water. Fish flitted by the glass, dancing through reefs and weaving through the rays of sun that speared the water.

"Wow." Korra walked up to one of the tanks, staring into the underwater menagerie. "It's a whole different world."

Asami walked up next to her. "They do a lot of studies on coral reefs and ecosystems, here. It's also a great place for novice divers to practice." She crossed her arms and watched a school of fish float in front of the glass. "I remember coming here as a girl. I wanted to touch them so bad...so my father started me on scuba lessons."

Korra raised a brow. "You used to come here with your dad?"

Asami nodded. "All the time." Instead of elaborating, she stood there and watched the sea creatures. Korra turned her attention back to the tank. A small school of fries disturbed a ground fish from it's rest. It kicked up sand as it floated up and resettled nearby. Finally, Asami stepped away from the glass. "Let's get started, then."

Before she was actually allowed in the tank, Korra had to receive an extensive lesson in scuba etiquette. After receiving as much training out of the water they could muster, Korra was allowed to finish suiting up and slither into one of the less populated tank with Asami. The trainers explained to them that it functioned as a holding area for newer species they would introduce to other tanks later, meaning Korra did not have to worry about disturbing anything aggressive or fragile.

The water engulfed them quickly as they sank into the tank. Korra fought to control her breathing as she got used to the sensation. She felt Asami's hand grip her own and she squeezed back tightly. At first, she blinked too rapidly to see anything noteworthy, but as soon as her heart stopped pounding, she was able to take in the sights.

A trigger fish swam by them, the bright colors standing out clearly in the water. For a second, Korra worried the fish would brush against her, but it moved around her limbs gracefully enough. She stopped panicking a little, realizing none of the fish would swarm her. She glanced over at Asami and caught her studying her. She kicked her feet, propelling forward. It was an incredibly isolating experience, being underwater. There was something satisfying about knowing that none of the reporters or photographers would reach them there. They were in a different world, one untouched by their problems.

* * *

After diving, they took a tour of the center. Some of the tanks were empty and half-drained. being cleaned for later use. The aquariums intact, however, were beautiful. Korra was reluctant to leave the sea life center, but she also looked forward to a calm evening along we Asami. They still had the rest of the weekend ahead of them, after all.

When they got back in the car, she asked, "So, any other stops we're making? or is it time to go home?"

Asami smiled as she drove out of the parking lot. "Well, we won't be going home until tomorrow, actually. I already asked Bolin to take care of Naga. If you'd like, I booked us a night out at a small resort lodge just north of here." The words tumbled out in a bit of a rush. Korra could tell Asami was nervous about springing the surprise on her.

"I think that's a great idea." Korra reached over and took Asami's free hand, giving it a small squeeze. "It'll be nice knowing I don't have to dodge a reporter for a little bit."

Asami sighed and let go of Korra's hand in favor of keeping control of the steering wheel. "And I am sorry about that. The investigation is nearly through. Once it goes to court, the reporters will flock the courthouse rather than our private residences."

"Going to court is going to be an improvement?" Korra asked. This had been the first she heard Asami talk about it. The nonchalant way she stated it made the whole thing seem trivial. For a moment, Korra wondered how many times Asami had to defend herself in a trial. Probably too many, since her father's imprisonment.

"It will be an improvement in that we'll have a little peace and quiet. My company is innocent. It would be a joke for Future Industries to be punished with anything more than a small fine." Despite her confident tone, Korra saw the familiar worry lines etch into Asami's face. "Let's...just listen to the radio, yeah?" Asami leaned forward and turned it on. She leaned back and allowed Korra to mess with the dials.

Many of the stations featured their talk shows at this time. She skimmed past many of the voices, ignoring the chatter for the most part. She stopped, however, when she heard her name. "...I'm just making the case, you know? Why does San Francisco even need Conflict Resolution? If you ask me, Korra is robbing the people of their chance to solve their own problems."

There was a pause, and Korra's blood chilled. She did not recognize the voice. "Shall we find some music?" Asami asked, casting her a glance.

"No, just wait a minute," she said.

"Yes, but you've made your case, as you put it, for a few nights in a row now, Zaheer. Why continue?"

"Because I want San Francisco to understand that it has a choice, that we do not need to rely on the poorly thought-out words of a self-proclaimed expert." Korra felt heat rise in her cheeks and she clenched her fists. "I say none of this out of spite, I assure you. I respect Korra and her show, but we've clearly out-grown our need for an advisor. I'd rather those who have questions turn to a professional, if they truly feel like they need to."

Korra did not hear any more. Asami leaned forward and shut off the radio. "Don't listen to that garbage," she said.

"No, I want to know who this Zaheer guy thinks he is." Korra leaned forward to touch the dial again, but Asami smacked her hand away.

"Don't, I mean it. We don't need you stressing about anything else this weekend." As they drove, Asami avoided looking at her. "And I don't need to get arrested for punching the guy in the face."

Korra sighed and crossed her arms. "Yeah, I guess you're right." She glared out the window, watching the green hills streak past. She tried to let go of the words, but she found herself constantly turning over what the man on the radio said. He's crazy. He has to be. Just some attention-seeker jealous of my success. Still, the doubt crept into Korra. She could feel it under her skin. Was she qualified to give advice to people?

"You're a good person, you know that?" Asami said, as if she could sense Korra's self-deprecating thoughts. "What you do has value. It's important. Don't listen to that ass."

With a small, forced smile, Korra took Asami's hand and squeezed it. "I won't if you won't."


End file.
